What dreams can do
by ladylove1335
Summary: first south park fic. Kenny has a weird dream and he questions his sexuality. See how it turns out! rated for situations and language. Bunny and Style, with Kenvin and Creek in later chapters! :  please read and review! YAOI! BOYxBOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Description: The kids are 17-years-old. Juniors in High school. They all are the same, and Kenny is still a man whore. He has a girlfriend named Crystal, but he doesn't really care about her. His best friend is Butters and they hang out all the time…Bunny and Style. Rated M for situations and language.

I don't own South Park…or any show/book I write about for that matter? J

Kenny's POV

I was laying in my bed, I missed school today. I had a fever. So mom kept me home. Not that I mind…Fuck school! I was tired, so I fell asleep. I dreamt of fuckin' Crystal, my smoking hot girlfriend. I was sneaking out tonight to go fuck her in the park…the best way to do it ;) I wasn't sure I wanted to go anymore though, I felt like shit! I quickly passed out on my bed. While I was asleep, I had a good dream, at least at the beginning.

It started in my bed with Crystal on top of me, naked! Bouncing on my dick, her tits were all I saw. Up and down, up and down! I was so horny, It's a good thing she was there. I closed my eyes and when I opened them it was Butters on top of me!

I quickly woke up and screamed. Kevin heard me.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" He asked as he ran into my room.

"Nothing Kevin, Just a bad dream." I said holding my head..

Kevin walked closer to me, and placed his hand on my forehead. I knew what he was going to say, _You have a fever, Kenny, you should go back to sleep._ I couldn't go back to sleep, What if I dream of Butters and I having gay sex again.

"Kenny, You're warm, You still have a fever. You want me to get you anything, little bro?" Kevin asked.

So many questions went through my mind when he asked me that, _Why was he being nice to me ? What did he mean by 'little bro' he never calls me that, _and _What did he want to get me? _I was just sitting staring at Kevin while I was asking myself these questions. I quickly answered.

"Um, ya, Kevin, could you get me something warm to drink. My throat hurts."

"Okay Kenny, I'll see what I can find." Kevin said before he left.

A little while after Kevin left, I heard my parents arguing, again…this is the seventh time today. I actually think I would rather be at school than listen to them argue back and forth every waking minute of the day. And who the hell even knows what it's ever about. It's almost always something stupid! I smashed my pillow over my face and started to silently cry. I hated my life, and my parents! I quickly dried the tears and lit a cigarette and smoked it. I coughed at the inhale and it must have been pretty loud, 'cause Kevin came running up the stairs of our shitty house and asked me if I was okay. As soon as he saw the cigarette, he ran in the room and took it from me.

"Smoking isn't good for you Kenny!" He told me as he put my cigarette in his mouth!

That fucking hypocrite! He exhaled that wonderful nicotine aroma right in my face. I smelled it with my stuffed up nose, and coughed.

"Second hand smoke isn't any better for me Kevin!" I whined though several muffled coughs.

"Sorry Kenny," He said, "I just haven't had a cigarette in like 2 weeks."

"Well, that's mine, so give it back." I said extending my hand toward him.

"You're 17, I'm 20. I get the cigarette." Kevin said. I just turned around in my bed and let him have the cigarette. Once he was gone, I was gonna light another one.

"Alright Kenny, sleep well." Kevin said exhaling more nicotine at me.

"Just fuck off Kevin, I'm tired." I said sounded agitated.

"Whatever," Kevin said and he left…finally.

I was to weak to get another cigarette. So I just closed me eyes, I figured all the arguing I did with Kevin cleared my mind of my nightmare, almost. I closed me eyes and fell asleep. I had another strange dream, this time I was kissing Butters, like French kissing him. It actually felt nice, so I let the dream continue, until we started having sex, I took his clothes off and he took mine off. After that image, I woke up. I heard my phone go off, the cheap Samsung on a block of wood my dad calls a night table. I checked. It was Butters.

Well Hiya Kenny, I was just wonderin' how you were feeling. I was kinda thinking about comin' over to be with you, What do you think


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thanks to **bobby-jig**! Lots of love for their review. And for doing what I told you guys to do. Read **and**Review. Anyways to help bobby-jig out, I'll clarify something…

Dialogue between two characters (or talking to ones self) = ""

Text messages = **BOLD**

Thoughts = _Italics_

Any further confusion, review me and I'll help with that. And without further adieu. Chapter 1 part 2 of What Dreams Can Do (for anyone who gives a shit, the chapter is called: Sick Dayz Can Suck Ass)

Love always, Akaliana Wikolia Bates 3

I must've read that text more than 30 times. I have it memorized, I put my shit phone back on the wood, and continued reading the text to myself. I then looked at my clock, school ended but 5 minutes ago. I had to reply quick before he got home. I really did want Butters to come and keep me company, I mean, who else would…Kevin? No, he'd just find the rest of my cigarettes then leave. No, I lied, he'd probably take my lighter, too. But I was afraid I might scar my innocent little Butters with my perv thoughts. I was actually a little afraid myself, I have never had a sexual fantasy about a guy before.

_I'm not a fag, I'm not a fag, I'm not a fag, _I thought to myself. But the more I thought that, the more detailed the image of a beautiful, sexy, naked Butters grew in my mind. I licked my lips like I was ready to tap that, which I was. I then accepted reality. I opened my mouth and the words that came out were, "I'm bi." I said it 5 more times, and got louder each time. 'I'm bi, I'm bi" I kept yelling to myself. Kevin must've heard me, 'cause he came running into my room, either he heard me or he wanted another cigarette.

"Kenny! You must be getting worse! I just heard you yell you were bi?" Kevin stated, clearly looking for my pack of cigarettes while he placed his hand on my head to check my fever

"Just fuck off, Kevin," I pushed his hand away from my head, "I don't need your pretend sympathy." I told Kevin, whose eyes were still tracking down my cigarettes.

"Dude, are you seriously bi? Or were you kidding?" Kevin asked, not even looking at me.

I was sick of this. I got outta my bed and went to get my cigarettes.

"Here," I said as I tossed the pack to my brother, "Do you want my lighter, too?"

My brother chuckled to himself while I climbed back into my bed.

"What's so funny," I asked him.

"Kenny, I don't want your cigarettes. I was looking around to see if there was anyone in the room, you know, like your girlfriend or a guy making you say stuff like that. But it is obviously jut your fever, You're burning up! But seriously Kenny," He laid his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "Do you really think you're bi?"

My eyes began to tear up, this is the first time I've actually felt related to Kevin. He's never treated me like is right now. As much as I wanted to cry on his arm and complain, I fought back the tears and told him, "Yes, I do really think I'm bi. Actually I don't think I'm bi, I know I'm bi."

I tried to wipe the escaped tears away but I was too late, Kevin had already placed his free hand on my cheek and began wiping them away. He then embraced me in a warm concealing hug.

He then whispered something in my ear, "No matter what you are, or who you think you are, you will always be my little brother, Kenneth McCormick."

I couldn't help myself, I hugged him back and let my tears flow freely onto his already stained red shirt. I have never felt closer to him. I felt him put my cigarettes in my pocket. I guess he planned to make it a surprise. He failed, but I congratulate his efforts. I wasn't gonna tell him about my sexual male fantasies. That would be gross. Especially since I know he still thinks it's my fever making me say stuff like that.

Our loving brotherly moment was soon disturbed by the sound of my parents arguing. Kevin covered my ears, so I wouldn't hear them, I guessed. His attempt didn't work, and the sound of my parents yelling frightened me even more. I have never felt safe in my own home, This fear made me cry even more. I think I was spilling all the tears I had bottled up over the past 17 years right onto Kevin. I quickly stopped crying before my tears ruin his shirt even more.

Kevin soon released me and he left, before he exited my doorway (if you could even call it that) I said, "Thanks Kevin, for everything."

"Anytime, Kenny." And with that Kevin was gone and I felt alone.

I had so many questions about being bi, so I called up the only other bi person I know…Stan Marsh.

"Hello, Kenny, is this you. Why weren't you at school today? Did you ditch?" I heard Stan say.

"Yeah Stan, it's me. And no, I didn't ditch, I'm sick, listen…I need some advice." I told him.

"What's up," Stan asked, sounding concerned.

"I think I like Butters, like like-like him." I said quietly, almost inaudible.

I heard Stan laugh his adorable laugh. _Oh my God, I'm losing it._ I thought to myself.

"Kenny are you still there?" Stan ask after he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm here." If I were actually talking to Stan face to face, I would've punched him, I trusted this guy to give me some legit advice.

"Aren't you dating that crystal chick," Stan asked.

I had completely forgot about her. _Shit_, I thought. I had to come up with an excuse, I wasn't gonna tell Stan about my dream. 

"Yeah, we broke up. And now I think I like Butters. Can you help me or not," I yelled at him.

"Sure man, just tell Butters how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand. Now, I gotta go. Kyle's coming over and we're gonna try the popsicle method tonight." Stan's voice lit up. I could see the smile on his face. And his smile, made me smile

"Alright Stan, have fun, I'll see you at school tomorrow, I hope." I said with a smile, "And thanks for your advice. Bye"

I quickly hung up and went to the send message feature on my phone, I entered Butters' number as the recipient and sent him this:

**Hi Butters, Yeah, I actually think I would like you to keep me company, I've been feeling really lone and there is something I want to tell you, in person. And sorry it took so long to reply, I just woke up. Alright see you soon… Kenny McCormick**

A/N:

I hope you liked this chapter. I've been putting a little more Kenvin then I hoped, but this is sill a BUNNY story, 100%! Kenny loves Butters, not Kevin. Anyways, I'll write more as soon as I can and I'll publish, Remember to review, flames are okay with me, and ways I can improve are great.

Love always, Akaliana Wikolia Bates 


	3. Chapter 3

Much love to, again, **bobby-jig**! And also to **ravenanalia**! Lots of love, as usual and thanks for the nice reviews. I'm glad I don't suck! Also to my friend Kim, whose fan fiction is ! So lots of love for her review as well! And to **a1r3ady13ga1**, its because he got high off the cigarette and forgot. J Anyways Chapter 2 part 1 of What Dreams Can Do, _No turning back now_

I sent the message, now it was somewhere in cyberspace looking for Butters' phone. I couldn't take it back, it is his now. There was no turning back for me. I have to tell Butters' how I feel, at least that's what Stan said I had to do. I fucking hope he's right or I'll smash his fucking teeth in. I laid my phone on my bare chest, it's touch was cold and I shivered, and began thinking of how I would tell Butters.

_I like you, as more than a friend. _Maybe? But I kept thinking.

_I want to fuck you so hard up your ass, _There I go again, with my perverted mind. I can't tell Butters I wanna fuck him! He'll hate me forever!

_Listen, Butters, I think you and I could be more than best friends, _I liked that one.

My trail of thought was interrupted by the tingling vibration on my chest and a little quiet ring. Butters had replied, and I didn't know if I was ready to see it.

I muffled up my fear and picked up the phone. I read the text and smiled, and laughed and thought of how cute Butters was.

**Hey Kenny! I'll be over as soon as possible! My little legs can only take me so far you know, haha! Anyways, I'm glad I can be of assistance, and there is something I want to tell you too. -Butters Stotch**

Out of the whole text, one part worried me. He wants to tell me something! What could it be? I had to reply, A figured a short and sweet 'c-ya soon J' would suffice, so that's what I did

**Alright Butters, I'll be waiting, c-ya soon :P, **I sent him.

Then laid there waiting. A couple minutes later, I heard the door knock. I knew my fucking parents weren't gonna answer it, they were probably too fucking drunk! I hopped out of my bed, grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me (partially cuz I was cold, and partially cuz I was half naked) and I went down the steps to get the door.

"Hi Butters, come on in" I said as my hand gestured him inside

"Well thanks, Kenny. I'm glad you let me come over, my parents were probably gonna ground me for looking weird again." (A/N: again referencing episode titled "How to Eat with you Butt. If you haven't seen it yet, Watch it!)

I hated how his parents did that to him! He is not ugly, by any means!

"Okay, I'm glad I could help." I said, shyly.

I coughed into my blanket.

"Well, gee Kenny, you don't sound too good, you should probably get back into your bed, Here, let me help you."

He supported my weak knees and helped me up the steps. I was much sicker than in thought. He helped me into my bed and put my blanket over top of me. No one has ever been that nice to me.

I wanted to fall asleep. I was so tired. But I knew that would be rude. So I tried my best to stay awake.

"So what did you want to tell me Butters?" I asked him, the best I could. My throat hurt a lot, so it was more like a whisper.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you if you were…well, oh, how do I put this," his index finger and thumb under his chin. A light bulb must've went off in his head, 'cause he pointed his slender index finger in the air with a smile, "interested in me, yeah that's it…like if you wanted to be my boyfriend, cuz I've been liking you for a really long time and-" He said, before I cut him off.

I laughed, "Yeah Butters, I would love to be your boyfriend."

_little bitch read my fucking mind_, I thought to myself and smiled

"Well, yippee! Thank you Kenny, you made me so happy." The happiness was over. "So, what did you wanna tell me?" He asked

"Oh…I was just wondering what I missed in science today." I lied, what I really wanted to tell him had been done for me.

"Oh, well we had a dissection and Mrs. Doreen was sore at me for letting the frog get away. She was sore at you too, for not being there. She thought you skipped, but don't you worry Kenny! I covered your back by saying you were sick." Said Butters, all in pretty much one big breath, stuttering very often.

I laughed at my boyfriend and gestured him closer to me then patted my bed. He understood what I meant, and sat down besides me. I then sat up and let my arms fall around him, holding so close, I almost think he couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Butters," I whispered into his ear. Then rested my head on his shoulder.

'You're welcome Kenny," He said as he returned my hug.

We sat there, still, for almost 5 minutes. I think that Butters thought I had fallen asleep and didn't want to wake me. He is so sweet.

"Butters," I whispered

"Yes Kenny," he answered calmly and quietly

"Will you lay with me?" I said, "I'm feeling really tired."

"Sure thing Kenny," Butters answered as he positioned me back into my bed.

He then laid behind me and wrapped his arm around my body. I turned to face the door. I didn't want to breathe on my Butters and get him sick. When I turned, I saw Kevin leaning against my doorframe. Laughing to himself. I quickly shot him an evil glare and signaled him to leave. He shook his head at me. I acted upon reflex, completely forgetting how miserable I felt, and hopped out of my bed and ran over to Kevin.

'Get out!" I yelled.

He shook his head at me. And laughed some more. I was woozy, but I couldn't help myself, Kevin was pissing me off! I tackled him and started beating his face. My parents must've heard Kevin's whimpers, cause they came running up the stairs.

"Kenny, Get off of your brother right now!" my mother yelled.

I had to listen to her, or she'd beat me. I really did not wanna get beaten cause I already felt like shit! I got off of Kevin and helped him up.

"Sorry Kevin," I said, "I just got a little carried away."

Kevin didn't say anything, he just walked away. Now I was left to face my parents alone.

A/N:

Sorry it took so damn long! fanfiction kept giving me errors every time i tried to update! Its not really as good as the other ones. I'll try to make the next update better and sooner than this one. Okay, so keep reviewing and favoriting and following and what not! Lots of love to everyone and ill write again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys. judging by the lack of reviews on my last chapter, i guess you guys didnt really like it. But thats okay. i'll try to make my proceeding chapters better than that one. I just hope that my last chapter fit with the rest of the story. I just needed something exciting. Any ways here chapter 2 part 2 of ****What Dreams Can Do**

_**No Turning Back Now. **_

**My parents grabbed my arm and drug me down the steps. It was easy to see that they were pissed off at me. They knew, as well as I did, that Kevin isn't the most muscular when it comes to men. Hell, Kevin isn't the most muscular when it comes to anything. **

"**Kenny, Are you high? You could've killed your brother! You are a lot stronger than he is, don't you know that?' My mother yelled**

"**I know mom, and no, I'm actually pretty sober right now. (my parents knew I drank and smoked and did all the shit I did) I'm sorry for punching Kevin. It's just that-" I started to say**

"**We don't really give a fuck why you punched him, just don't let it happen again. Do I make myself clear Kenny!" My father shouted. **

**Tears built up in my eyes. I wasn't mad at my parents, I was mad at myself. For beating up Kevin, for scaring my Butters, for being an ass hole, I was sorry. My parents were right. I am stronger than Kevin, by far, and I do know I could've really hurt him. I was especially upset that all this bull shit went down right after Kevin and I were actually nice to each other. **

"**Yes dad, I understand" I mumbled, practically crying. **

"**Good, now go apologize to Kevin!" My father yelled pointing his finger toward the stairs and using his other hand to hold a bottle of beer. **

"**Yes, sir" was all I could make out through the tears now streaming down my cheeks. **

**I worked my way up the steps and to Kevin's room. **

"**Kevin, it's me, Kenny, can I come in for a minute?"**

"**Just fuck off Kenny, go be a fag with your lame ass boyfriend and leave me alone." Kevin said through several muffled cries. **

**I had had it with Kevin! It's one thing to insult me! It's another thing to bring Butters into it! My sweet Butters, My boyfriend, My Butters was by no means a lame ass. **

**I grabbed a hold of the doorknob and fiercely. I had to control my temper. (the last thing I wanted was my dad to beat me up again) I let go of the doorknob, made fists with my hands, and let the anger flow out of me. Once I wasn't angry anymore, I took hold of the door knob and slowly opened it. **

"**Kevin," I coughed into my elbow, "can we talk" **

**I looked at his face. I did take a toll on that face of his. His left eye was blackened and his nose was bleeding. I started to feel bad and I looked at my own fists. They were tinted with his blood as well. I shook my head and the tears came back. **

"**Kevin, I'm sorry, I never meant to…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry!" I collapsed, I felt woozy, and I don't think it was because of my cold. I curled up into a little ball and cried on his floor. **

"**I'm sorry" I kept yelling through the tears. "I'm so sorry." **

**Kevin put his tears to rest. He got off of his bed and came over to me. He held me like he did earlier that very day. **

"**It's okay Kenny, I know you didn't mean it. It was my fault. I-" Kevin started. **

"**No, it's not your fault, it's mine! I hurt you, don't deny it! I hurt you, I brought tears to your eyes and it's all my fault. And I'm sorry!" I yelled at him, the best I could, all this screaming and crying had really taken a toll on my throat. **

"**I know you're sorry Kenny, I get that! Why don't we just forget this ever happened?" Kevin offered. **

"**Okay. Let's forget." I mumbled.**

**Kevin dried my tears like he did earlier that day. He then let me go and I went back my room, where a frightened Butter lay upon my bed. **

"**Kenny, Are you- well, are you okay" Butter said shyly**

**I was still crying. But I don't think they were tears of sadness, I think they were tears of joy. I looked over at Butters, who was waiting patiently for my response.**

"**Yeah, Butters, I'm great." I said, sounding unsure.**

**Butters didn't buy it. He stood up and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist and held me close. It was like he was waiting for my cry onto his shoulder and spill my whole life story. I think I had done more crying today than I have done in my whole life. **

"**Do you wanna talk about it Kenny?" Butters added**

"**No, Butters." My sickness was catching up to me. I fainted in my boyfriends arms. He was to weak to support me and to afraid of my family to do anything. He let me lay there on my cold floor, kneeling over my motionless body.**

**I don't know exactly how long I was out, but it must've been pretty long cause when I looked out the window, I saw the sun was setting. Butters was still here, kneeling over me. I found myself gazing into his bright blue eyes.**

"**Kenny, you scared the crap outta me" Butters told me, placing his hand on my heart.**

"**What the hell Butters?" I yelled, "you just let me lay there for like 2 hours, without doing anything?"**

"**No," Butters defended himself, "you have no idea how many times I shook you and poured water over you, and tried to wake you up. I was scared outta my mind. Scared you would die in front of me. Scared you would die under my protection. Scared you would die in my arms!" Butter cried-literally. **

**He started shacking and trembling. Tears fell down his cheeks. He looked so scared. And I felt bad. I shouldn't have yelled at him, he is so fragile, so delicate, so innocent, so…pure. I shouldn't have accused him of doing nothing. My eyes swelled up with tears as well. **

"**Butters, I had no idea. I didn't know you cared that much about me!" I said softly, encasing my boyfriend in a loving hug.**

"**Well I do. I don't know what I would've done if you died right there. I love you Kenny McCormick, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Butters yelled through his tears, which were now falling faster onto my bare chest. **

**I sat there, motionless, in shock of what my Butters had just told me.**

**A/N: **

**What do you think. Better, worse, the same. Do you like the whole brotherly thing I've got going on with Kevin and Kenny? And the cliff hanger between Butters and Kenny. Review, review, review! Please! Lots of love and so on and so forth…peace love and happiness to you all out there! Keep reading and have a wonderful life! **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not getting many reviews. L Do you people not like it? Well, tell me how I can improve please!

Anyways, What Dreams Can Do Chapter 3 part 1 _What the fuck is love anyways?_

Everything was still completely still. I have not moved, I do not even think I was breathing at that point. Butters was still crying though, very loudly. His tears embraced my bare chest. It was cold and wet, well obviously.

Love. It is not a word I used often. Love for me came to about two things: sports and food.

I never told my friends I love them. I never told my family I love them. I never told a past girlfriend I loved them. Love just was not in my vocabulary.

I had to say something, but all I could mumble was, "How long have you felt this way, Butters?"

I wiped his tears away as Kevin had done to me. He shortly stopped crying and could finally make out words.

"A little more than 4 years, Kenny. I have been in love with you for 4 years. They have been the longest 4 years of my life. Watching you with other girls just killed me." that was all he could make out before his tears came back.

4 years. I have had almost 30 girlfriends in the past 4 years. Maybe even more. 4 years ago, I started talking to Butters. We were 13. A lot of shit went down when we were 13. Many people, including me, started experimenting with new things, like sex, drugs, and alcohol. If I had known Butters loved me, I would have, I do not know, experimented with him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, hugging my boyfriend.

"I don't know, maybe I was to afraid, maybe I thought you wouldn't return my feelings. I didn't know if you would be gay for me," he told me, still crying.

I felt bad; I did not know what to say anymore. He was so innocent, so pure, and I, well, was not. I was, well, pretty fucking badass. Nevertheless, I knew I felt something for Butters. I didn't know if it was love, or sympathy, or compassion, or any of that shit. All those feelings were new to me. I couldn't pick one after knowing what they all felt like. I had to guess.

I tried sympathy first. Then a new question arose in my mind. _Why would I be sympathizing him? Maybe because he has loved me for so long. Nah! _I threw sympathy out of my pile of emotions. I tried concern. And quickly threw that out as well. I had no reason to be concerned about Butters. After a handful of different emotions, I tried love. I couldn't argue against it. What I felt toward Butters was love.

Now one more question. _What the fuck is love anyways? _Is it the way someone makes you feel, or is it more than that. I always referred to love as "something I can't live without" and "something I would kill for," but I don't know if that is what it means in terms of persons. I finally made my decision, love is a longing for someone, love is the necessity to have that person in your life, love is, right now. Love is feeling him, and letting him cry onto me. Love is everything you could ever want, wrapped up into a four-letter word.

"I love you, too, Butters." I whispered into his ear

He stopped crying almost instantaneously. He wiped the remainder of his tears away and grew a smile, "Do you really think you love me?"

"No, I don't think I love you. I know that I feel something for you. And I'm pretty damn sure its love." I said, without much hesitation.

He wrapped his arms around me. The impact pushed me down to the floor. So there we lay. He on top of me and gazing into my blue eyes. I've been I this situation before. Only, it was with girls, and usually is followed by a long make-out session. I didn't expect Butters to know what to do, but the one on the bottom never makes the first move. So I laid there. Impatiently. Until, the unthinkable happened.

It happened. His lips pressed first to my cheeks, then found their way to my forehead, then to my nose, and finally to my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Maybe Butters wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was, but he was defiantly not as bad ass as me. He ran his hands through my hair and I returned the favor. His hair was soft, and free, and lush. It was perfect, almost like he was a chick. His tongue ventured into my mouth while I was halfway down his throat. He licked every single one of my teeth individually. This moment of perfection lasted for quite some time, almost a half hour.

After he had finished, (and I wasn't going to push him further than he wanted to go) he got off my torso and laid next to me. I turned toward him and he did the same.

'What if you get sick?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could give.

"Well, I hope that if I'm sick you will come spend the day in my bedroom." Butters and I laughed, as Butters twirled my bangs through his fingers

"Aren't you parents gonna wonder where you are?" I asked questionably

"You know my parents don't give two shits about me, Kenny." He smiled, then frowned

"Well, that's bullshit Butters! Even my parents give two shits about me, and they are drunk 99% of the time." I yelled

"My parents just didn't want a kid as ugly as me, I guess." he looked down to the floor, let go of my bangs, and started tracing circles into the floor.

I slapped him, lightly, but with enough force to leave a small impression on his face. He moved his hand to where I hit him and starred at me with a 'what the fuck' face on.

"Don't ever call yourself ugly again, do I make myself clear." I pointed my index finger at him

"But I am Kenny, I'm scrawny, pathetic, and ugly!" he said it again

I raised my hand to hit him again, but I saw the tears building up in his eyes, so I decided not to. I just sat up and held him. He was on the verge of crying again. I didn't know if he was crying because he was afraid I would hit him again, or if he was upset by his parents not wanting him. There they were, the tears fell onto my as they had done earlier. He began mumbling through his tears., but I couldn't make anything out. I shh'd him and rocked him side to side. About 20 minutes later he had calmed down and could make out words again.

"Are you okay Butters?" I asked in what I thought was a loving tone.

"Yeah Kenny, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, from all the crying I've been doin today." a small smile emerged on his face at the last part.

"Come here baby." I extended my arms to him.

He crawled right into my extended arms. I laid him down and wrapped my arms around him. He curled up towards my body and fell asleep within seconds. I felt his warm breath on my bare chest. He was breathing so easily, so calmly. It was so relaxing. He was so close to me, I could even feel his heart beat., so steady, so soft, so perfect. And I laid there, not disrupting the peace, just quietly picking through me own thoughts.

About 45 minutes later, Butters woke up. Nothing had changed, he was still breathing easy and he still had a heartbeat(well no shit!), it's just that now I could see his perfect eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I whispered to him

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked. '

"Not long, only 45 minutes or something." I smiled

"Oh, okay." He said, sat up, and stretched.

"You are too cute." I laughed

"Thanks, I guess" he looked at me weirdly, and I couldn't make out why.

My mother came upstairs and opened the door. She saw me, in nothing but boxers, and she saw Butters.

"Who the hell is he? Doesn't he know you're sick?" my mother asked in her usual bitchy tone

"Mom, calm the hell down. He's Butters, he's my friends who came to give me my homework. Anymore questions?" I stood up and put my parka and a pair of shorts on my cold, naked body.

"Well, yeah, one more. Does he wanna stay for dinner?" She asked, her tone a little softer than before.

I looked at Butters, I didn't feel the need to repeat what my mom just said, he looked at me and asked, "Well what are you guys having?"

"Pop tarts, the blueberry kind." My mother interrupted

"Sure, I'll stay." Butters said and I smiled.

"Alright, Kenny, go get your brother and tell him it's time to eat." My mothers voiced echoed as she left the room.

I got my brother and the three of us went downstairs for dinner.

"Mom, I don't like the blueberry kind that much, I wanted strawberry." my brother complained, he did this every night.

"Sit down and shut up, you get what you get!" My mother yelled back, and Kevin was silent.

My mother served us, a pop tart each and a glass of cold water, except for my dad, he had a bottle of vodka. We ate in silence, well, for 5 minutes.

"Aren't you the Stotch boy?" My father asked.

"Um, ye-, yes sir, Butters is my na-name, sir" Butters said, looking at my dad but refusing eye contact.

My father scoffed and looked away.

"Stuart, don't even get started," my mother yelled at him.

Mt dad and Mr. Stotch had a strong hatred of each other. I don't know why or anything like that, I just know it wasn't a good thing that Butters and I were dating.

I looked at Kevin, who was smiling evil at me. And I gasped under my breath.

_Fuck, he is going to tell my secret, that son of a bitch! _I thought to myself, if he tells, all hell would break loose.

I kicked him underneath the table, lightly, just to get his attention, once I had it, I shook my head at him. He rolled his eyes and the evil smile went away. I hoped he wouldn't tell. I really did. Once dinner was over, I offered to take Butters home.

"Are you sure you wanna be driving Kenny?" she said before placing her hand on my forehead, "you still have a little bit of a fever."

"Well, none of you are gonna take him, and I'm not gonna let him walk home in the rain." I stood up and grabbed the keys to my dads truck, I zipped up my parka and left.

"Well, be careful, Kenny." my mother yelled as I walked out the front door.

We got into the truck and started the car. It stalled on my a few times, but I finally got it working, and I left the driveway. The only thing you could hear was the sound of raindrops falling onto the cars frame and windshield.

"Thanks for letting spend the afternoon at your house, Kenny, I really appreciate it." Butters laid his hand onto my thigh.

"You are always welcome at my house, no matter what my father says." I smiled, but tried to keep my attention on the road.

"Well, okay, I guess." he laughed a little

The drive from his house to mine wasn't very long. I put the car on neutral in his driveway and we sat there for a while.

"Well, I best be getting inside." Butter said as he reached for the door handle.

I grabbed his wrist before he could open the door.

"Don't leave just yet Butters, lets just talk for a while." I gave him a smile he couldn't resist, and he curled up next to me.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Butter said, getting comfortable in-between my arm and my chest.

"Honestly, I don't wanna talk, I just wanna hold you." I kissed hid forehead.

We sat there for about 15 minutes. They were the most relaxing 15 minutes of my life. And once he moved toward the door handle again, I pulled him in for a long lasting make out session, then let him leave. I waited until he was in his house to leave the driveway. Once I could no longer see him, I pulled outta the driveway. I had one more stop to make before I went home. I had to break up with Crystal.

A/N:

Alright, this is really long :P haha, anyways review and answer me one question: besides bunny, what other south park slashes do you like? Alright get that answer to me. The awesomeness of future chapters depends on it. Haha well, kinda! Okay, I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm gonna be writing another south park fic, so ya, if that will appease to you more. I'm thinking about a K2 story, but I'm not sure yet. Ok? But that does NOT mean I will stop this one, by any means! I will never just drop a South Park story…EVER! Ok so here's chapter 3 part 2 _What the fuck is love anyways. _

I drove up to her street and parked in the driveway. I took the key out of the ignition and sat there for a minute, just listening to the smooth rhythm of raindrops on the windshield. I knew I was going to regret doing this.

She must've heard me pull in, cause she came running out of the house in her shorts and t-shirt. She looked cold, well no duh, it was raining! She knocked on my window and signaled me to get outta the car. I did so. She invited me inside. She told me to sit on the couch, so I did. She pulled the hood of my parka off and started running her fingers through my blonde hair.

"Why weren't you at school today?" She asked me

"I'm sick." I mumbled

"Aww, well I hope you get better overnight because I missed you today." She whispered into my ear.

She tried kissing me, but I moved away. She tried over and over and over again, but I wouldn't let her. I told her I didn't want her to catch what I had; she didn't care. She kept lunging toward me with her lips puckered like an idiot.

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled and she stopped, "I don't wanna kiss you because I don't wanna be with you anymore!"

I stood up off her couch and walked towards the door. I reached out for the doorknob.

"Wait, you don't wanna be with me anymore?" She mumbled under her breath, "FINE YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU BASTARD, DON'T YOU REALIZE I'M THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER FUCKING HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU COCK FACED DICK HEAD, YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU POOR ASS AGAIN, JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, probably disturbing the whole block.

Her words didn't hurt me, they just made me leave faster. I left and drove home. It had been a long day and I just wanted it to end! I walked into my house, gave the keys to my dad, and went upstairs. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I slept for a good 9 hours, from 8:30 until 5:30. I woke up refreshed and well. I actually wanted to be at school. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. I made breakfast, leftover blueberry pop tarts and some milk. I watched a little TV while I ate. Then the phone rang, and since no one was awake to answer it, I guessed I had to.

"Hello," I said

"Hello, Is Kenny there, it's his friend, Kyle Broflovski" a very anxious Kyle asked.

"Yeah, Kyle, it's Kenny, what's up?" I asked before taking a bite of my pop tarts.

"Oh, hey, Kenny, how's it going, Stan told me everything about you and Butters last night."

Son of a Bitch! That bastard! I told Stan that stuff out of confidence, and now he went and blabbed it all to his secret boyfriend. I was going to literally kill Stan when I saw him. But it wasn't Kyle's fault, so I just answered his question.

"Yeah, Kyle, Butters and I are going out and we're gonna make it public" I said.

"Whoa, risky shit dude! Stan and I haven't even gone public yet, and we've been together for like 4 months. We keep talking about it, but he doesn't want to. Well neither do I really, but he really hates the idea. All the people in the school like Cartman picking on us, damn dude, you've got balls." Kyle smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm one of the most popular guys in the town(A/N: whoa, cocky much!) so I don't think people will care if I'm straight or bi." I laughed with worry.

"Well, hell, if you two are doing it, then I guess I'll convince Stan to do it too." Kyle said with delight.

"Thanks Kyle, I'll see you at school." I told him

"alright, and be prepared to get gay!" Kyle joked…I hope?

I hung up the phone and went back to my breakfast. I started wondering if I really wanted to go public Butters. Especially since Crystal would see that I dumped her for a dude.

The doorbell rang in almost 10 minutes. I answered it, expecting Butters, my expectations were crushed.

"Crystal, what the fuck are you doing here? You said you never wanted to see my poor ass again" I said disappointed and annoyed.

"I don't wanna see you ever again. I just wanna know who it is, who stole you from me?" she asked angrily.

"It's…Butters." I had to be honest, she would have found out sooner or later

"Butters, Butters Stotch," she laughed for a moment, then got serious, "you left me for that fag! You faggot! So, you're dating a guy now, that's nice you fucking bastard. I loved you. I can give you more than he can, I can give you sex, all the fucking love you want is right within your reach! Just come back to me!" Her voice got louder after every sentence.

"Crystal, this has nothing to do with sex. I wanna be with Butters. I love him. You never loved me, I was your sex toy. Now…Get the FUCK outta my house." I told her in the nicest way possible.

I slammed the door on her as she had done to me last night, well actually I closed the door on myself, but metaphorically speaking, she shut me outta her life.

In 20 minutes, the doorbell ran again. This time my expectations were met. Butters was at my house again.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." I answer as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Are you ready for school?" He asks.

"Yeah, just let me get my shit." I said before I ran up to my room to get my bag and my parka.

We left my house hand in hand and started walking. The walk wasn't long, it was like 10 minutes or something. We talked, and as we neared the school, I noticed a lot of confused looks in my direction. It was going to be a weird day. I was also certain it would be a long day. But this is what Butters wanted, he wanted to be public, and I wanted him to be happy, no matter how uncomfortable it made me. We saw Kyle and Stan walk up next to us. They were too cute to punch, so I dropped my anger with Stan instantaneously. They were also holding hands. As soon as Kyle noticed that I acknowledged the fact they were now public, he smiled at me with an 'I told you I wouldn't let you down' smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't know you two were a couple?" Butters announced shocked.

"Only for 4 months Butters," Stan smiled as Kyle rested his head on Stan's arm.

(A/N: Stan was almost 6 inches taller than Kyle. It's the same way with Butters and Kenny, that's why he leans on his arm as opposed to his shoulder.)

I laughed, they were too cute together. The moment was broken by Cartman and his gas guzzling hummer.

"Hey Jew, Don't be such a fag!" he yelled out the window.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass!" Kyle yelled back.

I could see the sadness in Stan's eyes. He hated how Cartman treated Kyle, and he hated how there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey, Stan, ill kick his ass with you!" I said, preceding a small laughing fit.

I felt something small, but hard on my back. They kept coming. I tried to ignore them, but they kept getting more painful. They got bigger too. They were rocks. I could tell, I've been hit with rocks before. But the more important question right now? _Who the fuck is throwing rocks at me?_ I thought to myself. I turned around and saw Crystal, with another fairly large rock in the palm of her hand, about the size of a tangerine or something like that. She chucked it overhand right into my balls. I was down and she looked happy. Stan, Kyle and Butters quickly surrounded me. They stood over me as I puked my balls out. There was nothing they could do. After what felt like a half an hour of puking, I stood up.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Stan asked as he helped support me.

"Well, I don't know, I think she broke my balls!" I laughed in pain.

"Well, why don't you check?" Butters asked.

"Because that'd be weird, I'll check when we get into the school." I laughed

I tried taking a step, and it hurt. My friends acknowledged my pain and stopped moving as well.

"Dude, do you want me to carry you to the building?" Stan asked.

I looked at Butters and he nodded. I knew it wasn't gonna be easy for him to watch me in the arms of another guy, buy Stan was stronger than Butters, by…well a lot.

"Sure Stan." I said and he picked me up.

I looked at Kyle, who wasn't happy either. I mouthed "sorry" to him and he smiled. Stan carried me into the building and into the bathroom. He put me down. The pain had eased up, but I still checked. When I decide that everything was okay and I went back out into the hallway with my friends.

"Are you okay Kenny?" Butters asked

"Yeah, it's all good down there." I laughed and held my boyfriend close to me

"Do they still hurt?" Kyle asked, gripping Stan's biceps as if his life depended on it.

"Like shit Kyle." I laughed, "so, what's up with you guys?"

"Hey, did Kyle tell you guys about his haircut?" Stan laughed

"No, I wanna see it!" I laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kyle screamed as Stan pulled at his hat.

Stan won and the hat came off. Kyle's hair was different. It wasn't red anymore. It was like Stan's hair. It was still puffy, but not like before. It was an afro of raven-colored hair.

"Why did you dye your hair black?" I asked

"We had a bet, and he won. And I had to dye my hair black for 2 months." Kyle answered

"What was the bet?" I asked.

"That you two would get together by the end of Junior year." Stan laughed

"Oh, well, gee, I'm sorry it's all my fault you had to dye your hair, Kyle." Butters confessed.

Kyle laughed and pat Butters on the back, "It's okay guys, I think I like it black."

They all continued talking when I heard a familiar laugh to my left. I looked over and saw Crystal holding hands with none other than Eric Cartman. She looks right at me and flips me off. "Weak, dude." I mumble to myself and I squeeze Butter's hand harder.

"Oww, Kenny, ease up a bit, okay!" Butters yells as he pulls away.

"What, oh, sorry?" I apologized as I turn my attention back to my friends.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stan asked

"Oh, nothing. It's just…Crystal's going out with Cartman now." I said, more to myself then my friends.

"Why does that bother you, you know she's a bitchy whore that can't keep her legs together." Kyle joked, "you didn't think she's be single for long, did you?"

"Well, no but, I didn't think it would be Cartman." I take a small laugh, even though nothing was funny.

Why did it bother me. I loved Butters. And Crystal never loved me. So why did it bother me that Cartman was with her.

I learned a lot of new things that day. I learned that Tweek was with Craig. I learned that Crystal asked Cartman out. I also learned that Tweek was interested in me. He was flirting with me at lunch. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean Tweek is cute, but I love Butters. But it might be fun to mess around with Tweek a little. Later that day, during English I got a text from Cartman he said that Crystal was sexy as shit and called Butters a faggot. I kicked him in the balls after class.

After school, I went to the gym with Stan as usual. We worked out, I was stronger than him, I could bench 20 pounds more then he could. I asked how he puts up with Cartman picking on Kyle all the time.

"Cartman is just a douche. I don't need to spend my time with him. and Kyle doesn't care, as long as Cartman doesn't physically harm Kyle, it's all good." was Stan's reply.

Stan didn't seem to care that his boyfriend was picked on daily. But it still bothered me when Cartman picked on Butters. I went to Butters house after the gym. His dad answered the door and tried to get rid of me and Butters pushed him aside and let me in.

"Well gee Kenny, you're all sweaty." he said offering me a towel.

"I just got done working out, Butters." I joked, "you wanna feel my biceps?"

"Oh, well okay." he smiled.

I showed of my guns, which weren't like any pro wrestler or superman, or a Jersey dude for that matter, but they were still pretty damn big. Butters was enthusiastic. He gripped my arm and the weirdest thing happened. He started kissing my arm. His lips moved up my arm and onto my neck. Damn he was good. He released me momentarily just to push me onto his bed. He then latched his legs around my waist and started up where he left off. While kissing my neck, he started tugging on my bottom of my muscle shirt, as if longing for me to take it off. We worked our shirts off, breaking the closeness of our lips just to remove our shirts. Once my chest was bare, his lips followed down to my crotch. He smoothly slid my athletic shorts down to my ankles; my boxers followed shortly after. He started with a hand job. It was easy because my dick had been hard since the second he touched my arm. It almost felt professional, like it was given by a prostitute. He gave me a blow job next. It felt like he had been giving them for years, which made me curious. I come in his mouth a few times. I couldn't help it, it felt so good! His blow job lasted almost 5 minutes. He wiped his mouth clean and laid next to me. I put my clothes back on in fear of his parents barging in on us. When I reached for my shirt, Butters stopped my arm.

"Don't put your shirt on, you'll cool down faster with less layers." he smiled and wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Is there something you're not telling me Butters?" I asked as I wrapped one of my arms around the back of his head.

"Well, whatdoya mean Kenny?"

"You're hand job skills are better than average, like the kinds I get from prostitutes. Not even the girls at school give hand jobs like you. And you're blowjob skills are also prostitute level. So where did you learn to do that?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I didn't learn it Kenny, I took what I knew about blowjobs and hand jobs and tried them, for the first time, honest. I didn't know I was that good." he smiled.

I didn't know if I should believe him. I mean, a hand job that good from a first timer? Come on! But then again, it's Butters. He probably hasn't seen a vagina since he crawled outta one almost 18 years ago. He looked tired and fell asleep while I was thinking about the expertise of his blow/hand job skills. I though about how awesome it was that Butters was a whore, and how corrupt Butters' mind really is.

A/N: That's where I'm ending this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated as usual. So yeah. That's that. Tell me what you think. Sorry if the last scene is a little disturbing, it's rated M for a reason! I told you there would be M rated situations!


	7. Chapter 7

Ummm….Okay…so this has taken me **forever **to put up! I know that. But in my defense…it is the end of the school year and I am swamped with tons of useless shit that will make me do worse in school. But I have to get my C's up to A's to make the honor roll…Why am I telling you this? And to make matters worse…I was almost done with this update then it disappeared from my computer! I was sooo pissed! But yeah…enough about me and my pathetic life…let get back to why you're here.

Chapter 4 Part 1..."Fuck my life!"

I continues laying next to Butters…he wouldn't let me leave. He had his arms so tightly wrapped around my waist that it was even hard to breathe. Who knew the little whore was so strong? So I gave up in moving and just wrapped my arms around Butters. My touch startled him and he shuddered. I silently laughed and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. I whispered to him, "Goodnight Buttercup," then tried to fall asleep along side him, Hey…I had nothing better to do. Success! I fell asleep within minutes!

I don't know how long I slept, but I know I woke up and Butters was gone. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. My vision was blurred, maybe I just wasn't seeing him. Once I could see again, I looked around Butters' bedroom. Empty. He wasn't in here. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. It was Butters' mom and dad. It didn't frighten me, my house is always filled with the sounds of yelling, shattered glass and crying afterwards. As I listened more, I decided that it didn't sound like they were yelling at it other, it sounded like they were yelling at someone…Butters. Oh, what did he do now? I sat patiently waiting for Butters to come up the steps. After about 15 minutes, he came into his room with read and tear filled eyes.

"Butters, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly (A/N: yes! it is a word!) as I stood off the bed and opened my arms to my lover.

"Nothing Kenny, I just might need to spend a night or two at your house." He looked up at me as he walked into my open arms.

Once I had him, I closed my arms into a warm and almost deathly hug. He buried his head in my chest and I could hear muffled sobs and feel his warm tears as they rolled down my bare chest.

"You can stay with me for as long as you need to, Baby." I told him as I kissed the top of his head, "But babe, what happened?"

He picked his head up and looked me into my eyes as I wiped his stray tears away, "my parents know I'm gay for you."

What the fuck? How did his parents find out? Oh fuck!

"how did you parents find out?" I asked

"they heard you moans and crept into the room while we were both lost in a blow job"

"Wait…Isn't your dad kinda gay too?" I asked as I picked him up

"yeah, he's only mad because it's you…" he replied

"Oh, yeah, we aren't supposed to be associated." I laughed.

"But I don't care Kenny, because I love you and I don't care what my parents say. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" Butters yelled

"Okay, calm down…It'll all be okay. I promise." I told him as I ran my fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"how can you promise that? My parents disowned me! How is anything going to be okay?"

I kissed him, partly to shut him up, and partly to swear to him that I will make everything better. When our lips parted he looked me in the eyes and I returned the favor.

"everything will be okay. I'm not losing you just because your parents hate me or whatever. Now pack up you shit, we are going to my house."

"but your parents hate me too, how will this work?" he asked as he grabbed a bag outta his closet and began throwing clothes into it.

"just trust me. I have a plan that will make everything okay." I smiled as headed towards his window, "make sure you have everything you need. Cause you're never coming back. I promise. Now pack you shit and go out your front door. I'll be waiting for you there with my truck. I'll see you soon." I blew him a kiss then climbed out the window.

BUTTERS POV

_We are running away together. Just me and Kenny. He has a plan, and it's a darn good one too, cause I know Kenny. Maybe we will leave this entire damn town. Yeah, we could fake our deaths and run away together. I love that boy, and he loves me too. I know it. He's going to make all my problems disappear. He swore he would. Now I better get back to packing, Kenny's waiting for me. _

I finished packing what I had. Which wasn't really much but it was mine. I had a lot of money saved up. Like $145,000 or something pretty close to that. I've been working overtime at the grocery store for a couple months now. It was really adding up. We could use that money to buy a small house on the outskirts of town. After I had everything I needed (and I made sure…I had a checklist) I took one last look at my room before heading down the stairs. My parents pretended like I wasn't there, which made it easier for me to leave. I walked right out the front door with my two suitcases in hand. I saw Kenny and his dad's old pick-up truck. Just like he promised. I ran up to the passenger seat and got into the truck. He kissed me and we drove in the direction of his house. He parked in the driveway and we got outta the truck. We went into his house. His parents were passed out on the couch and his brother was no where to be found. He went up to his room and grabbed a drawstring bag from his closet.

He filled it with some of his shit like playboy and NASCAR. He packed some of his clothes and other shit like a Ziploc bag of money. He looked like he had a lot too. We were gonna make this work! We left his house.

"Well where are we going?" I asked

"anywhere." he told me, not looking at me.

We got into the truck and we drove away. We drove for what felt like hours of silence. I needed to hear him. I needed to know what was going through his head.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked

"Yeah, we are almost where I want to be." he smiled

"Where do you want to be?"

"You'll see. I promise you'll love it!" and he kissed my cheek.

"Ummm…okay." I blushed

We drove for like 8 more miles. We were in the forest of South Park. Where was he taking me? I saw a cabin in the distance. Was that where he was gonna take us? I guessed so. He pulled up next to the cabin.

"What's this?" I asked

"Home" he told me.

Home. I liked that word. Spending the rest of my life alone with Kenny. This was home. And I was gonna love it. He welcomed me into the cabin. It was perfect. Just enough room for the both of us.

"What is this?" I asked

"My dad used to take me and my brother here when we were younger. Way younger. Back before my dad was an alcoholic. Back when he cared." he told me, "but we haven't been here in years, and no one else has either. My dad and Kyle's dad built it."

We got settled in and the more of the cabin I saw the more I loved it. It was perfect. We would have a lot of work to do before we could actually call it a house. But it was home none the less. Anywhere with him was home. No judgment, no problems, just us. Together. Forever. And it would be perfect.

Sorry its so short. I truly am sorry. Next update wont be as short or take as long as this one….but tell me what you think! Okay…lots of love…bye


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so I only got like one review on my last chapter…which makes me sad. But seems I like this story, I'm going to continue…just for my sake, cause ya'll seem to have lost interest. L Oh well…But yeah, for the people that really do give a shit about my story…here's chapter five (yes I know last chapter was a part one…but I have a new idea.) but anyways…chapter five…_Now and Forever…I promise_

**Butters POV **

We cleaned the spider webs and all the dirty, disgusting shit! Once we finished that it was practically bare. There were two beds, a table, and a stained sofa. That was pretty much all the furniture that house had. But Kenny and I were gonna make it work, for the time being at least. Maybe we could leave this son of a bitch mountain town. Or maybe we could just stay here…away from everyone else. Whatever it is…I'll do it for Kenny.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Kenny, who was leisurely getting into his pajamas.

"Sleep…we have school tomorrow." He told me as he hopped into the bed he had picked.

School? I thought the point of this is to be alone? And now we have to drive like 50 miles just to go to school? This doesn't make any sense. I was about to say something, but then I heard the nasal snores coming from my lover and decided…_ah to hell with it…at last he's still here._ I put my pajamas on, got into my bed, and fell asleep rather quickly as well.

He woke me up at like 4:30 A.M. to go to school. I got up and got ready…the plumbing in this cabin was terrible. He had snatched a box of pop tarts from his old house and that's what we had for breakfast…artificially flavored blueberry pop tarts. We left for school and the sun was still down. I fell asleep on the ride there. When we were 10 minutes from the school, he woke me up and said "we are almost there." I nodded without thinking about it that much. He parked and we got out of the truck. We ran into the building to find out friends. We found Stan and Kyle and we stood across from them. I defensively grabbed Kenny's hand to show nothing had happened and that we were still together.

"Oww, Butters…you're getting stronger baby!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away and made me flex my very small "guns" yeah, next to Kenny's mine are like grapes.

"so what did you two do last night?" Stan asked

"run away!" Kenny quickly answered, not even giving me time to think about what we did last night.

"What…you ran away…from home?" Kyle asked.

"Hell yeah. Butters and I are living on out own now. No one gonna stop us from being gay!"

"Butters, you ran away too?" Kyle asked.

Kenny looked down at me with his bright sapphire eyes and I knew I had to answer.

"Yeah, my parents disowned me for being a fag…so I left with Kenny, it was his idea." I yelled as if giving Kenny some kind of blame.

"Bad ass." Kyle replied.

Kyle and I continued talking. I heard Stan and Kenny talking to each other. I didn't wanna be rude and be all like "get the fuck away from my man you man whore" to Stan so I just let them talk…even though there was a fire burning through my entire body. It was obvious on the outside too.

"Butters? Are you okay? You're turning deep red." Kyle noticed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I growled through my teeth.

"are you sure?" Kyle asked

"yeah dude…I'm great." I lied.

I heard what Kenny and Stan were talking about. They were gonna hit the gym after school. They always do. I don't know why Stan bothers me this much? It just like whenever Stan gets near Kenny my faggy instincts go off and make me want to put Kenny in a bubble only I can open.

_This kind of feeling isn't healthy for our relationship_, I thought

I stopped looking over at Kenny and tried to focus on the boring story Kyle was telling me. It was something about his brother being called to Canada again. It didn't interest me at all. But I had to pay attention to him so I would stop thinking about Kenny and Stan.

"So, Ike left for Canada last night to save them from some Canadian giant or something. He's nine now, last time he was in Canada was like when he was three or something. I'm not supposed to talk about where he is, but…" Kyle's voice trialed off

"But what?" I force myself to ask

"But I need something to talk to you about. You look like you're having a focusing problem." Kyle waved his hand in front of my face.

_It's not a focusing problem…I'm focusing fine on Kenny and Stan_, I thought

"It's just that I'm thinking about life on my own" I lied

"well Kenny's with you, I'm sure he'll take great care of you." Kyle put his hand on my shoulder

"What are you talking about? I heard my name." Kenny put his arm around my waist

"Butters is thinking about life without his stuck-up parents." Kyle laughed and let his hand fall back to his side

"Babe, you're with me now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Promise." He looked me in the eyes making me shake to my very core.

"I trust you Kenny." I laughed

He messed with my hair and kissed the top of my head, making me shiver again. The bell for first period came and he walked me to my class before going to his own. He was late for me. He must really love me.

A/N: So this chapter is really short. Sorry about that! But I didn't have a lot of time to work with so I'm posting before its complete. But next chapter will be like 4x this long. it's a promise. I'm not making any promises on when it will be up, but it will be up eventually and it will be some of my best work yet! So R&R and I hope you like this hold over chapter! Please guys, review. I need to know if I can improve at all! Flame me if you want! Just please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WARNING! SHIT HAPPENS! IN THIS CHAPTER…A LOT OF SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN! If that's not your thing. Then you best not read this. And please remember this is Yaoi. And all the best Yaoi has some kick ass love scenes! In my opinion at least. Soo if that doesn't suit you…please just leave. But if that does…ENJOY!

BUTTERS POV

Later that day, at lunch, Kenny sat next to me. I didn't think much of it until Stan sat on the other side of Kenny.

_Damn that Stan Marsh. Can't he sit somewhere else_, I thought to myself.

I quickly drew my full attention to what the two were talking about. It wasn't anything bad. Both played football and were discussing this weekends game against orange county. Why did that bother me? It's not like they were talking about going to Kenny's to fuck. They were just talking about their game plans! I had to get my attention away

from those two. Very very very far away! Why did Kyle have to sit next to Stan? Oh that's right, they're dating. My only options for conversation were Token, Clyde, Cartman, and Jimmy.

Jimmy? I could talk to him for a while?

"So Jimmy, how ya been?" I asked

"um, just fi-fi-fine. Why do you ask?" Jimmy furrowed his brows in confusion

"oh, I'm just wondering. So we haven't hung out in a while?" I fidgeted with my fingers

"we haven't hung out e-e-ever, Butters." Jimmy smiled

"really, well maybe we should. How about after school today?" I tried to keep my ears away from Stan's lips

"I can't today Butters, besides, I thought you would want to Fu-Fu-fuck Kenny senseless after school!"

"Kenny is going to the gym with Stan after school." I looked down at the table

"well, why don't you go too?" Jimmy asked

"cause I ain't strong, I got no need to be with Kenny around." I clutched onto Kennys bicep

"Butters, what's wrong babe?" Kenny turned his attention to me, and unfortunately, so did Stan.

"Nothing, I just wanted to feel you." I felt stupid, that was a stupid thing to say, and it sounded stupid.

"...umm, okay?" he shifted his body towards me, "can I talk to you for a second...alone?" he asked

"of course." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boys bathroom.

While being drug against my will, I saw Stan turn to face Kyle and my jealousy vanished.

When we entered the bathroom, he let go of my wrist and leaned against one of the sinks. I put one foot up on the bathroom wall.

"what's up Kenny?" I asked, trying to be "cool"

"what's up with you, Butters?" his tone was upset, yet his voice was too sweet

"nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I lied

"you just seem like you need to prove something to me." he frowned

"what do I need to prove to you?" I asked

"nothing, thats the thing, you're not Stan, Butters-" he started

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled without thinking

"whoa, Butters, calm down." he put a hand on each of my shoulders simultaneously.

"what do you mean I'm not Stan, what does he have that I don't?" I whipped

"butters, I meant that you don't need to have something in common with me for me to like you, I already love you Butters." he hugged my trembling body.

Maybe that was it, Stan and Kenny had a lot more in common than Kenny and I had.

"I'm sorry for freaking on you Kenny." I apologized as I laid my head against his chest.

"it's okay, I'm sorry for talking to Stan. " I couldn't tell If he was being serious or not.

I began feeling bad. Kenny just apologized for having a friend. That's not what I wanted. Is it? I wanted to tell him it was okay and that I was okay, something was preventing me from letting him be with Stan. It could be jealousy, or something else.

"you don't need to be sorry." I made myself say, for it was not what my heart wanted me to tell him.

"you are too good for me, Butters. I don't deserve you." he let his cheek lay on the top of my head.

"I thought it was the other way around" I laughed

Kenny looked me directly in the eyes. His sapphire pools reading my soul. What will he find in there? I can't dare begin to think of it. The way his outer appearance changes worries me. He entered my soul with a smile, and exited with a frown.

"what's the matter?" I put my hand on his cheek

"I can't read your mind, I try and I try but I can't fucking unlock it! I want to know what you think, of everything. And if I can't find out myself, you will have to tell me. Because I'm not sure I like how closed you are." he told me, being more serious than I have ever heard him.

"I'm jealous." I whispered

"jealous of what?" he whispered back.

"Stan," I sobbed

"Stan? Why is that?" he laughed a little.

"cause your always with him, and you talk to him all the time, and you don't talk to me enough! Why do you think I was talking to Jimmy out there?" a tear fell from my eye, I wiped it away before it could get to the end of my chin.

"why didn't you tell me?" he picked up my chin.

I felt tears fill my eyes and my vision of Kenny blurry. I blinked and a few tears left both my eyes. I quickly moved to wipe them, but Kenny beat me. His finger cupped my face as he ran both his thumbs underneath my eyes, carefully removing any stray tears in the process. I tried to take a breathe, but as soon I opened my mouth, a deep sob escaped my throat.

"aww, Butters, Don't cry." he took his hands off my cheeks and wrapped them around my waist.

I fit my head into his neck and kept sobbing. He laid his head on top of mine and started humming something very familiar. It was that Bruno Mars song..."just the way you are" or something. I liked that song. I had always dreamt someone would sing that song to me. Maybe Kenny can read my mind? He started actually singing the words to the song.

He rocked me back and forth in his arms, like he was putting an infant to sleep. A shame his voice was too harsh to induce slumber upon even the most tired of children. This would have been so much more romantic if we weren't in a school restroom. But it was still one of beat moments of my life. He had changed some of the words, to fit our personal situation. But it didn't change anything. He still loved me...just the way I am. I didn't doubt that. Maybe if we go back to the lunchroom, I won't have the awful feeling to want to kill Stan.

"Kenny, stop singing." I smirked, for all my tears had ceased once he began singing his loving words to me.

"are you happy now?" he kissed the top of my head

"very." I loosely bit his neck.

"not here," he moaned, "our first fuck has to be a little more classy than a school bathroom"

So he thought so too, I laughed at my thought.

"tonight. At home." he kissed my lips this time, "I promise."

"I can wait." I smiled

"good, now we better get back out there. People probably think we died or something." A beautiful smiled graced Kennys face.

"yeah, let's go back." I smiled and grabbed onto his hand.

We walked back to the cafeteria and took our seats.

"so, did you two fuck?" Cartman asked.

"no." both he and I said simultaneously.

"you were in there a really long time." Craig said in his usual monotone nasally voice which he never seemed to outgrow.

"we were talking Craig, back off." Kenny glared at him in the eyes and both flipped each other off

"they so fucked." I heard Cartman mumble before stuffing his face again

I saw Kyle stand up next to Stan and come sit in the empty seat next to me.

"hey Kyle." I waved

"hey Butters." Kyle waved back

"so what do you want?" I asked

"did you guys have sex in there?" he whispered in my ear

"no Kyle. We were talking about my feelings." I sighed out

"feeling about what?" he asked

"Kenny and Stan's friendship." I told him

"oh, that's bothering you too?" he scoffed

"yeah. They are like inseparable. It's like I'm a ghost cause he doesn't acknowledge me unless I physically touch him." I pout

"I know how you feel. Stan doesn't care about me unless I'm naked on his bed." he looked down at the empty table between us and gave a small laugh.

I chuckled as well, "they are best friends. And I'm not so sure I like that."

"it's okay, Butters, cause we are best friends too." he smiled at me after putting his hand on my shoulder

"yeah. We-we sure are" I smiled back

Kyle and I just kept talking. It pissed me off that not once Kenny looked over at me to see how I was doing. He was too busy with Stan to care about me.

Kyle told me about his and Stan's relationship and how Kenny was always getting in the way. It made me wonder if that's how it would be with Kenny and my relationship if Kenny spends too much time with Stan. I had to get Kenny to focus on me for more than two minutes. I didn't want to end up spending all my time with Kyle. I mean he's a good friend and all, but I'm in love with Kenny.

After school let out, I went to find Kenny at his locker. He was crouched behind his bag and rummaging through it to find books he didn't need. I went over to him and stood above him. It wasn't often I towered over him, but when I did, I felt like I was in control and dominant.

I had blocked the light from him and he noticed. He looked up at me with an innocent smile.

"hey" he said throwing more books into his locker, "what's up?"

"what do you want me to do?" I asked

"what?" he looked at me confused

"while you're at the gym with Stan...what do you want me to do?" I asked again

"whatever you want. I'll call you when I'm done to come pick you up. Then we can go home and I'll fulfill my promise to you." he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft hair, "you didn't forget. Don't work too hard, I don't want you tiring out on me." I kissed him

He laughed in the kiss and shook his head, "I wouldn't do that in our first fuck, babe..." he grabbed his workout bag from his locker and slammed it shut.

Stan and Kyle walked up next to us, Stan had his arm wrapped around Kyle's waist with Kyle pressed tightly against him.

"ready to go, Ken?" Stan put his other hand on Kenny shoulder

Kenny looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I smiled at him and looked at Kyle.

"yeah, I'm gonna go hang out with Butters at Starks pond. We'll see you two when you're done." Kyle dragged me towards the double door entrance of the school.

I turned to look back at Kenny and hopefully blow him a kiss goodbye, but he was already walking towards the school weight room. He didn't even say goodbye.

My eyes began to tear up and I wiped them away before Kyle could see them. Stan really was messing up our relationship. It'd only been like two days and I was already tired of him.

Kyle dragged me down to Starks pond and sat me down on a bench next to the lake.

"we need to do something." he sighed, putting his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands.

"about what?" I looked at him.

"about Stan and Kenny"

I nodded, even though he didn't see me, "yeah. It's really not turning out like I thought."

"they spend way to much time together" I heard a sob escape his throat

"Kyle...are you crying?" I put my hand on his shoulder

"what, no." he lifted his head and wiped his lower eyelids, "there's something in my eye" he sobbed again

"Kyle..."

"what?"

"it's okay. I wanna cry too." I wrapped my arms around him and put his head on my shoulder.

Kyle cried uncontrollably onto me for the next 10 minutes before he started the conversation again.

"he didn't kiss me." he sobbed

"what?"

"today, before he left for the gym. He usually kisses me. He didn't today." he looked at me, "I don't think he loves me anymore" he shook his head

"Kyle, Stan loves you. He treats you like you deserve to be treated. If Stan doesn't love you, then you should get someone better than him, cause you deserve to be loved." I was doing some motions with my hands to show that I mean business.

"Butters-" Kyle started

"what?" I looked at him.

He took his hands and brought them to my face, cupping my cheeks as he leaned in towards me, tilting his head a little to the side. I knew what he was doing. My heart said I love Kenny, but my body didn't comply. He put his lips to mine and I could tell they weren't Kenny's. But again, it felt as if I were paralyzed. I just sunk into it, knowing it was wrong. But he needed this. I wasn't gonna take it any further. I had told myself that. I lied. When Kyle licked my lips for entrance, I complied as I would have if it were Kenny, and let him in. He explored my mouth and teeth. Each tooth he ran over individually. He ran his fingers up my shirt and I finally got my brain back. I pulled away from him and started panting.

"Butters, what's wrong?" he asked as if he had not kissed me

"what the hell are you thinking?" I asked, "we are both in relationships!"

"I'm sorry. I just really needed to feel loved." he frowned

"I love you Kyle, like a friend. Not like I love Kenny. And Stan loves you too. I promise" I put my hand on his shoulder again.

He just nodded and went back to normal. He pretended like nothing happened, but I was still a little worried he would try it again.

About an hour later, I received a text from Kenny. He wrote that he and Stan were done and they were on their way to Starks pond. I told Kyle and we packed the chemistry homework we had started working on.

When Kenny's truck pulled up to the parking lot. I hopped into the passengers seat. In the side mirror I saw Kyle get into Stan's Mercedes. Kenny drove us home. On the ride, very little was said. He asked me about what Kyle and I did. I said homework, afraid he would

beat the shit outta Kyle if he knew about the kiss. I asked him what we were gonna do for dinner, to which his answer was we'll find something. I asked him if he was tired. He said a little. Our conversations were short, not using much detail. But they were good.

When we got home. He parked the car and unlocked the door. He went into the kitchen and searched through the empty cabinets.

"how about pizza?" he walked into the living room and sat next to me.

"does this place have an address?" I laughed

"yeah...but I don't know it. It'll be pick up." he kissed my cheek.

"well, what kind of pizza?" I asked

"whatever you want...I wanna make sure you're full for our first fuck." he grinned evilly at me

I play pushed him and we laughed, "how about pepperoni?" I asked

"fine by me..." he stood up off the couch and grabbed his keys, "call it in in a little while. I best get a head start." he kissed me and left.

About a half hour later I called for the pizza. A large pepperoni and bottle of Pepsi. I told him my friend would be there to pick it up in about a half an hour. After I got off the phone...I regretted referring to him as just a friend.

_He's more than my friend, tonight he'll be my lover_, I thought to myself.

I needed to start declaring him mine and be proud he is. He is my Kenny. He will be my Kenny or as long as I shall live, I hope.

I had thought about what Kenny would've don't if I told him Kyle kissed me. I know Kenny would've been mad at Kyle, but would he be mad at me too. For letting him touch me, for giving him the okay to kiss me, for allowing him entrance. Was I cheater? I didn't start it. But I ended it...that has to count for something...doesn't it. But I let it happen. It's just that Stan makes me want to do crazy things. I want revenge...maybe that's how we could do it. We could be our own version of Kenny and Stan. We could constantly hang out and do things together and stuff. Let's see if they like it.

I called Kyle's cell phone, and it went to voicemail. After the beep, I left the following message:

"hey Kyle, it-it's Butters, in case you couldn't tell. Well anyways I had a really good idea I wanna tell you about. I'm sure you'll agree with it too! So give me a call when you get this. Bye. See ya tomorrow...I guess."

After I left the voicemail, I hung up the phone and turned on the shitty TV the cabin had.

"We really need a makeover!" I thought out loud.

About a an hour and a couple minutes, the door knocked. Kenny must've forgot his key. I opened the door and we ate in front of the TV. We didn't say much. As usual. I wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what to say.

"Butters, are you still jealous?" Kenny broke the uncomfortable science of the room.

"about Stan?" I looked at him

"him, or anything. I wanna know if I'm not treating you like you deserve." he met my gaze

"I don't deserve much" I turned back to my napkin.

"you deserve everything! Now answer my question...are you jealous?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm always gonna be jealous. It's not always gonna be Stan, (9-10 times it will be) but I like it the way it is." I smiled

"do you want me to stay away from Stan?" he frowned

"no! Stan was your friend before I was. I don't want you to ignore him. Maybe just pay a little more attention to me." I sounded selfish, but I didn't care...that's what I wanted; I wasn't gonna sugar-coat it.

"I'll pay all the attention to you I possibly can tonight." he winked at me.

I gave him a light smack across the chest and laughed, "you better pay attention to me in the bedroom."

"100%" he smiled.

It was nice to know he was gonna focus on me while we were having sex. It would've been the ultimate low if he was thinking about Stan while being inside of me. I would've never forgave him for that.

My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Kyle Broflovski.

"who's that?" Kenny asked

"Kyle." I stood up, brushed a few crumbs off of me, then went to the bedroom.

I answered the phone, "hey Kyle."

"Hey Butters. What's your big idea?"

"I think we should do like Kenny and Stan." I smirked

"what?" Kyle sounded confused; I'm sure he looked it too.

"I mean like be like them, constantly hang out and stuff." I detected the excitement in my own voice.

"what's that gonna do, but make us spend less time with our boyfriends." he pointed out that fact rather quickly

"but maybe they will see what it's like to be constantly ignored and pushed aside." I tried using conterlogic to even the score

He paused for a long moment before saying, "alright, I guess that could work. We'll start tomorrow."

"alright. See you tomorrow then." I said very hushed

"see ya." he hung up and so did I.

I walked back into the living room and sat back where I was. Kenny scooted over next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He began gnawing on my neck, leaving small impressions I assumed. Was this how it was gonna work? He wasn't gonna fuck me on

this piece of shit, was he?

He suddenly appeared right in front of me, "ready to go to the bedroom" he put his forehead against mine and I could feel his slow, warm breaths against my face.

I just nodded impatiently. He smashed his lips against mine and immediately gained entrance into my mouth. It was a war of the tongues, to which I had lost and let him take over my body. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he lifted my up without much

effort, he really was strong.

"Fuck yes," I whispered into his lips, still pressed against mine like they were glued together.

He kicked open the bedroom door and laid me on top if his bed. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his legs around me. It was clear I was the one being fucked tonight. This was my first time and I was worried I would do something wrong...but wait? This was his first time too, wasn't it? He only fucked girls before me...but yeah. I'm sure he's done anal before.

"are you ready babe?" Kenny looked at the sweat dripping down my forehead.

Was I ready for this?

"yes." I was so impatient and just wanted him inside of me.

He smashed his lips back to mine and started unbuttoning my pants. I guessed the tops were last to go. I wondered if I was supposed to be undoing him as well. I slid my hands off of his back and put them to the button of his pants.

He moaned and nodded ferociously. Making me work them off quicker. Before I even knew it, my pants were around my ankles and my boxers were on their way down. I hadn't even worked Kenny's button off yet. Once I got that undone, I slid them off and managed to get his boxers along with it.

We worked each others shirts off, that being the only time we parted out lips and I knew it was time for the good stuff.

A/N: Yummy! Yaoi sex! But not this time… XD looks like impatient Yaoi lovers will have to wait! I'm sorry, but I had too hold it off. It will be next chapter…if you can wait that long, I also kept my promise about making it four times as long. Yes this shit is more than 4000 words! (counting the authors notes. I'm not sure what it is alone) and if you are displeased with my sick my sick mind…I told you in the beginning…shit was gonna go down…and this is still Bunny. Kyle is just Butters best friend and shit is gonna go down. So stay tuned for the next chapter…please! thanks for reading and id love if you review! reviews are love! and love is good! so please review and you will be thanked!

much love until next time! AVBB


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: if you read the last chapter…well…you should know what's coming! XD

And realized I've forgotten disclaimer on the past couple chapters…I don't own South Park or anything else.

**BUTTERS POV**

He was teasing me. Prodding his hardened member against mine, refusing entrance into my being. I wanted him so badly right now! This teasing isn't funny. To me, at least. Every time Kenny comes close to me, I urge him in. He backs away and giggles

Is he unsure if I'm ready. Or is he unsure if he wants to love me like this?

Damn, I hope it's the first one.

"Kenny, are we gonna do this or what?" I asked very impatiently.

"I'm not sure you're ready." he sighed

We have been lying naked on my bed for at least 10 minutes now and he still doesn't think I'm ready?

_I've been fucking ready since you put your hands on my ass hole!_I wanted to tell him.

Instead, I pushed him off me and sat across from him, "Kenny, I'm ready, just please don't hold back."

He tackled me and pushed my knees to my chest, "this is gonna hurt...I promise you."

"I don't care! I want you here and now Kenny!" I screamed, sick of this bullshit!

"alright. I'll count to three, then enter." he sighed again

"alright." I cried

"1...2...3" with that he, slowly opened me up and pleased my every nerve.

"yea, fuck yes!" I cried.

It hurt, like he hadpromised. A man of his work that Kenny of mine! But it felt awesome to share one thing with him that Stan could never have: his penis. I felt like I was truly his now.

"damn, baby, you're so tight." he opened me wider

"sorry, it's my first time" I moaned in pure enjoyment

I was still to tight for him to get his whole length inside of me, but I'm sure by the end of tonight, he would hit my prostate. That would be when I hit my climax. I wanted that so badly.

Kenny removed himself from me, only to fix my hard on. He swiftly took my length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. He was deep throating me; and it felt perfect. Maybe I was gonna climax before I had expected. I tried making him go deeper, by thrusting in tune with his bobbing. It worked and now he was gnawing on my balls.

I moaned again and felt my climax approaching.

"Kenny, I-I'm gonna..." I moaned in pleasure

Kenny removed his mouth from my member and began stroking me ferociously, "do it." he smiled that whorish smile at me.

I released myself fully onto his face that was hovering above my tip and it seeped down his hand, still stroking me. He removed his hand and licked my come off his hand and around his lips. He then crawled

on top of me again.

"lick it." he commanded

I did as I was told and ran my tongue across his face, sure to remove every last bit of my come from his gorgeous face. It was a weird taste, but a taste I could learn to love. And which I will have to. I swallowed all he allowed me to have.

I reached my hand down to his crotch, "Kenny, you're still hard?" I noted, suddenly feeling very selfish

"not for long, I'm going back in." he smiled and moved my knees to my chest again.

He prodded again, "ready?"

"I was born ready for this." I cried in sheer pleasure

"1...2...3..." he jammed his entire length into me, not even bothering to open me up.

I screamed in pain this time. His whole length was not inside of me, if filled me with pleasure, and also much pain.

"does it hurt?" he asked

"just keep going! I'm fine." I gripped the sheets.

"if you say so?" he thrusted deeper into me.

"yes." I moaned several times, "hell yes"

"I'm, gonna, come!" he yelled.

"not yet!" I screamed aware he couldn't control it, "try getting a few more thrusts in."

He thrusted quicker and harder, hitting my prostate. I was in a state of such enjoyment I thought I would never feel, that it was impossible for me to feel. But here I was, on the sheets of my bed feeling like I have never felt before.

"I can't hold off any longer." he cried, as I heard him sighing in relief.

It was now official. He was bow inside of me. We were now one. It was the best moment of my life! Feeling him come inside if me was best thing I could have ever asked for.

He removed himself from me and crawled to lay next to me. He was panting, being on the offering end was probably more work than being on the receiving end of things. I tried moving closer to him, but my ass hurt to much to move. Look who got the short end of that stick.

"it hurt you didn't it?" he made eye contact with me

"It was the good kind of pain" I smiled.

He gave a small laugh and stood out of my bed. I saw his whole naked figure shimmering in the dull lighting. If I weren't so tired, I'd be aroused again. He was walking towards his night table to get a new pair of boxers. He slid them on and laid down in his own bed.

"your ass hurts, doesn't it?" he laughed

I blushed, "a little"

"can you move?" he looked a little concerned at my statue like figure

"yeah, but I don't want to." I laughed while slowly sliding my own boxers on

"alright, well, if you're okay, I'm gonna get some sleep." he slid under his covers.

"Kenny!" I whispered

"yeah." he yawned

"I love you." I smiled

"I love you too, Butters." he blew me a kiss, "goodnight." he closed his eyes

I caught the kiss and put it to my lips, "goodnight Kenny." I whispered before closing my eyes for the night.

I didn't lay long before my subconscious mind took me over and sent me into a pure state of unconsciousness. I dreamt. I dreamt of Kenny. And of what we had just done. It was just like it had occurred in reality. His teasing and thrusting and panting and sucking and chewing and bumping and stretching and everything! I felt it all again. We had the same conversations in my head as we had had in reality. Everything was the same, the setting, the detail, even every drop of sweat on out faces was identical to the ones we had just dried off. It was the perfect dream for the perfect night. To hear his moans of pleasure, to taste my own come, to be stretched open again. It was a feeling a wouldn't have given up for anything in the world. And I would take that pain over again just to feel his love.

Until the dream and reality were splint into one harsh word.

"Stan"

In my dream, Kenny thought that it was Stan he was fucking. Kenny moaned his name

"oh, Stan, you're awfully tight tonight."

He would cry and confess his love for Stan. And as long as Kenny was calling for Stan, I didn't feel loved. I felt like a plastic dildo. I was being used as Kenny's sex toy.

I was too uncomfortable in my unconscious state to remain there any longer. My eyes darted open and I sat up in my bed. I was panting, that dream of pure bliss turned into one of the worst nightmares I could have ever had.

It was silent in our room. I couldn't even hear Kenny's snoring. I looked over just to make sure he was still there. He was. He was lazily sprung out along all corners of the bed; the covers he had gotten under earlier in the night now covering the ground between us. His bare chest was moving slowly up and down. He was still alive and more importantly, he was still there. I looked over at the clock on the night table between our beds. 2:53. Almost 3:00. I stood up and walked over to his bed (using the night table for support cause my ass was still sore) and laid a palm on his heart. I felt his heart beat at a consistent pace and sat on the bed. I moved my hand from his heart to his cheek. I ran my fingers up and down his soft skin. He twitched and

I quickly backed away. He coughed a few times before waking up.

"Butters, what's wrong?" he looked worried, but mostly tired, then turned on the lamp next to him.

"sorry. Nothings wrong. I'll just...go back to sleep." I made a move to get up.

He grabbed my wrist, "Butters, are you okay. Is something wrong." he suddenly became more alert

"just a nightmare." I smiled

"you wanna talk about it." he asked

"not really." I laughed

"come here," he scooted over on the bed and pat the now empty space, "sleep with me."

I obeyed his command and crawled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and rocked me until I fell back to sleep. Hopefully in his arms, I won't feel like he's cheating on me.

A/N: Hope you liked it! More on the way! I gave the sexy Yaoi, at least I hope it was sexy, this is my first real lemon (hard to believe) so it might not be as good s other peoples lemons. But tell me what you thing about my lemoning skills! Pead and Review! reviews are love! and love is good!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's short…but that's only because I wanted a good cliffhanger ending. Haha yes a cliffhanger! I'm sure you want to kill me now…but that's okay, cause I'm already working on the next chapter! So it wont be long. Haha! No more blabber. Just some cute bunny! Read. Read. Read!

Dude…I don't own South Park! Crazy fools!

I woke up again at 4:52. I yawned and closed his eyes to fall back asleep. I rolled over to his other side where Kenny was supposed to be. When I felt emptiness in the space next to me, my eyes shot open. I sat up in the bed and looked around the bedroom. Kenny was no where to be found. I stood up, stretched my arms and rubbed my blurred eyes. I opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Kenny was sitting on the sofa watching shit cable television.

"good morning sleepy head." Kenny stood off the couch and walked over to me, "how's your ass?"

I laughed a little, "it hurts."

"aww, my poor baby." he kissed the top of my head, "go get ready for school."

"can't we call in sick and," I pushed him onto the couch, "have some more fun."

Kenny moved his hair to the side, "so you really had fun last night. And no, I already called in sick once this week, I'm not missing anymore school this week."

"yes I had fun! That was the best couple minutes of my life! And Ken, you always skip school! Why would today be any different. Don't you wanna spend a day with me?" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Butters, it's Friday." we can have tomorrow all to ourselves. But today, we have to go to school." he kissed me again

I got off of him and walked toward the bathroom, "you just want to spend the day with Stan," I mumbled

"what was that?" Kenny asked

"nothing. Nothing at all," I closed the bathroom door and got a shower.

Once I was dressed, Kenny gave me a bag of pop tarts and watched me eat them "c'mon, we're running late." he yelled as he ran towards the truck.

It was raining. It's always raining. Or snowing. Today it was raining. I heard him start the engine and I grabbed my navy blue jean jacket and shut the door behind me. He put the car in reverse and pulled out

of the driveway. Once we were driving forward on the rocky dirt road that led to our house, I heard Kenny sigh. I looked over at him.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his black leather jacket.

"I heard what you said, about my attachment to Stan." he looked over at me for a half second before turning his attention back to the road.

"oh," I whispered

"I can't please you, can I?" he asked

"you have pleased me, when you told me you love me, when we moved in together, when he had sex, you please me every second of every day. Just being with you is pleasing to me." I begged.

"Than why do you always have to bring up Stan," he asked

"because...I think. I think, I think you're..." I started rubbing my knuckles together and stopped mid-phrase.

"what do you think?" he asked

"I think, there is something more, than a friendship between you two."

Kenny hit the brakes and the two of a flew forward, "you think I'm cheating on you?" he looked at me and took his hands off the wheel.

"Kenny, I don't want to fight with you. Let's just go to school and we can talk about it when we get home." I sighed

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, BUTTERS!" he yelled

It frightened me, Kenny has never lifted his voice at me in our entire friendship. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I searched for the answer to his question.

"no, I don't think you are." I cried out.

"than why did you say you did." he yelled again

"cause that was my nightmare. Okay, I dreamt you were fucking Stan in my bed! Well not really, it was that you were fucking me, but you kept saying it was Stan and you thought I was Stan. Okay! That's why I think it!" tears were now running down my face like a waterfall

"Butters, I'm- I didn't- I'm so-" Kenny started apologetically as he reached for my hand

"shut it Kenny." I swung open the car door and ran into the surrounding woods.

I had no idea where I was going, I just ran. I heard Kenny calling my name. His yells died out once I was far enough away. I never looked back to see if he was behind me. Only forward. I knew it was a bad idea, running around in the rain, but I'll take a cold over listening to Kenny yell at me any day.

I had no idea where I was going, just away was enough to keep my legs moving. I didn't stop for anything. I needed to see if he would follow me.

While I was lost in thought, I ended up tripping over a tree root that shot out of the ground. The sharp rocks underneath me pained every inch of my skin. It hurt to move. I'm sure there was blood coming from somewhere. I couldn't get up. It hurt to much. I couldn't even reach for my phone, my arm hurt to much to even move that far. I just had to pray that Kenny would find me.

And pray I did, I called his name as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud. And in my head I prayed to God that Kenny would be looking for me and that he would find me.

My cell phone went off in my pocket. I tried to reach for it, but my arm was immobile. I guess that's what I get for trying to break my fall with my arm.

As the phone stopped vibrating, I started crying. Hoping he would here me. Hoping he was around here looking for me. I could only hope.

This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have been jealous of Stan, this would've never happened! I had to get off the ground. I moved my arms to push myself up, and cried out in pain in the process. It hurt too

much. I just fell back down. It was no use! I was stuck here until Kenny, until someone, finds me.

I continued calling out his name in hopes that he would here me, no such luck. I looked into the sky above me. Not sky, clouds. Gray, dark, rain clouds only making this situation more miserable. I coughed and cried out his name one last time.

I'm sure he's worried about me, I'm sure he's looking for he, I'm sure of it. He told me he loves me. He told me he means it. He wouldn't lie to me. God Dammit. Why am I so fucking gullible! Why did I let some

stupid dream fuck up my life! It's not how this was supposed to work! We were supposed to go to school. And everything was supposed to be fine!

I'm not supposed to be crying in pain for the one that I love to one find me in the mud in the middle of no where. This isn't happily ever after! This isn't no fucking fairy tale! So why do I try so hard to make one?

I stopped thinking and coughed again. I needed help. I tried one more time to get up. This time slipping because of the mud. I grabbed onto a nearby rock and used it for support. I stood onto my feet and

took a step forward. It hurt more than last night did. But I managed the pain only to find relief. I reached for my phone and saw the missed call: Kenny McCormick

I called him back and he answered, "Butters, where the hell are you! I'm going crazy trying to find you!" he sounded worried

I cried some more and fell again, the phone still pressed to my ear, "help," I cried before blacking out on the muddy, rocky ground.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Haha. Now I'm sure you want to kill me! But please don't! cause then you'll never find out what happens to Butters! So killings bad…mkay! So hope you like it and I apologize for the epic shortness. Next one will be a little longer. Maybe 2,000+ words. So hope you likes it! And sorry for the epic tenseness after a cute little lemon! please review! reviews are love and love is good!

til next time...much love from AVBB!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: woot! Another update! I worked all day on this so I hope you like it! No more me…just Bunny!

Dude…I don't own South Park!

**Butters POV**

I opened my eyes who knows how much later. It was still raining, and I was still laying in mud.

No one had found me yet, no one cared that I was lost and in pain. I started crying again. Not only in pain but in desperation. I needed help and no one cared. I lifted my head and looked around. No one in sight. Just rain, trees, and small woodland animals. No people. I managed to get a look at my watch, it was 11:27. Kenny probably thought I went home and went to school himself. I just rested my head in the mud and cried. Everything hurt, no one was around to help, and no one would be coming. I put that in my head. No one was coming. I would stay here for at least 6 more hours. I would die here by the time anyone found me. I didn't wanna die here. Not now. Not the way I ended things with Kenny.

I played that scene over and over in my head.

_"Butters, I'm- I didn't- I'm so-"_

_"shut it Kenny"_

Those were my last words to him. I told him to shut it than I ran away. Why am I so fucking stupid!

"Butters!" someone called

I heard my name, I couldn't make out the voice. But it didn't matter. Someone was looking for me. That was enough for me. I looked over to my left, the direction of the cabin. I saw no one. I looked to my right, in the direction of the road. I saw a silhouette. It was a man, or teenager. His figure resembled Kenny's but I couldn't tell. The beams of light made it hard for me to see details. I couldn't look at him too long. It hurt my eyes. I coughed when he called my name again. He heard me and ran over to me.

"Butters, are you okay?" he asked standing over me

He was still just a silhouette to my eyes. But he seemed concerned. I shook my head and coughed some more.

"you sound really bad." he said, "let me take you home."

I nodded and he picked me up and held me in his arms. I could see his face now.

"St-Stan?" I coughed

"yeah. You okay Butters?" he asked as he walked towards the cabin

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"Kenny called me and Kyle at school. We all ditched school to find you. Kenny is worried sick about you, Butters." he smiled at me

"oh, sorry." I frowned at him

"it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. I would've hated to see anything bad happen to you"

"oh. Oh. I didn't think you cared that much." I coughed

"are you kidding! You're my friend. And I care about your well-being as much as anyone." Stan sighed, "Kenny told me what you think of me, Butters." he frowned this time

"oh, he-he did?" I felt myself blush

"yeah. I promise you Butters, Kenny and I are just friends. I'm sorry I've been making you feel so left out." he dropped his head.

"no, I'm sorry for accusing you of something I knew you wouldn't do." I looked into his indigo eyes.

"it's okay Butters, we'll just have to work out a schedule so we can share him." he laughed a little

I laughed along too. It felt good to be with Stan and not want to yell at him. I think this is what we needed. We needed this talk when we were in no condition to yell at each other.

"so what hurts?" he asked

"everything...inside and out." I smiled

"I'm sure Kenny is gonna make you all better." he smiled back

I rested my head against his chest. I felt his heartbeat. It was the same rhythm of Kenny's heartbeat I had felt earlier this morning. I was comfortable and felt some warmth come off his chest and onto me. I didn't want Kenny to see me comfortable in his arms. And I didn't want Kyle to see me like this either. It just felt good. Sure he was soaking wet and cold too, but it was comfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to come find me, you're all wet." I coughed

"I told you not to apologize." he smirked.

"I just feel so bad." I closed my eyes

"are you tired?" he asked, repositioning me in his arms

"a little." I smiled

"we are almost back at the cabin. You can sleep there."

"Kenny's not gonna let me sleep, you know that" I shook my head and smiled

"I'll make sure he does."

I opened my eyes an looked over to my left. I saw the cabin in the distance. It was maybe another 50 yards away. I'm sorry he had to carry me that far. I wanted to walk, but couldn't, I'm sure he knew that. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. It was guilt. I've felt guilt before and this was it.

"you want me to walk the rest of the way?" I asked

"no, you are in no condition to walk." his steps became smaller

"I'm hurting you, let me walk." I struggled

"just calm down and save your energy. You're gonna need it. We are almost there." he looked into the distance.

I looked up at the rain glistening on his face. It fell onto me once it reached his sharp chin. Kyle was a lucky guy. Both of us were. We had two perfect men. We don't count our blessings. We were both very lucky to have guys that care about us like this. Hell, Stan wasn't even mine and he cares about me. We are four lucky guys.

In a few more minutes, we arrived at the cabin. Kenny was waiting at the door.

"Butters!" he yelled when we got close enough to the cabin

I coughed in reply as Stan handed me off to him. I felt so much more comfortable in Kenny's arm. I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep right there. Kenny's arms were so perfect and so familiar. Kenny took me inside and went into our room. He laid me on my bed. Stan followed us into the room.

"I'm gonna go find Kyle, he's probably still out in the forest somewhere." Stan said

"Stan, wait!" Kenny yelled

"what?" he walked back into the room.

Kenny stood off the bed and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, practically choking him, "thank you so so much!"

"anytime, Ken, anytime. I'll be right back. I have to go let Kyle know Butters is okay." he left again

Once he saw Stan walk through the door, Kenny turned his attention back to me, "Butters, you scared the shit outta me." he sat on the bed next to me

"I'm sorry." I coughed

"are you okay?" his brows furrowed in concern and a hint of sympathy.

I shook my head as more coughs violently escaped my throat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning." he kissed my forehead.

"it's okay. I'm sorry for my dream." I smiled

"no, it's not your time for apologizing. Tell me what hurts, Butters." he laid his hand on my chest.

"my arm hurts. Both my legs. My head. My throat. Everything hurts Ken."

"there isn't anything here I can give you Butters, I'm sorry." his eyes filled with tears

"I don't need anything. Just you." I felt tears run down my own face.

Kenny got off the bed and left the room. In the next room, I heard the faucet running and Kenny came back a few seconds later with a wet washcloth. he dabbed my forehead and cheeks with the cloth. The water was cold, but it felt nice. It felt good to be clean. He supported my back and slipped my jacket and shirt off. He dabbed my chest with the cloth as well. I saw the mud wash off as he did this. I liked the feeling of the cold cloth running down my chest. There were some bruises, probably from landing on the rocks the second time I fell.

Kenny kept washing me until Stan and Kyle ran into the room several minutes later.

"Butters, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kyle ran up next to me.

I smiled at him. He scanned my face and bare chest and his eyes grew larger every inch they scanned.

"what happened?" he asked

I coughed, "I fell on some rocks." I tried to make it comical

"oh, well thank God you're okay!" he grabbed my hand.

Kenny stood off the bed and left the room. I heard the faucet running again and some sobbing. I looked at the wall and Kyle noticed.

"he's just...really happy." he tried to convince me.

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with love, "bull shit, Kyle." I tried to pull myself out of the bed.

Kyle put his hand on my chest and pressed me down, "you need to stay still. Kenny will be right back."

I looked over at Stan and he just nodded at me. I was defeated by two people that cared a little bit too much about me. And I was glad for that.

Kyle engaged me in some minor conversation while we waited for Kenny's return. He had become very good at taking my mind off things.

"so you and Stan are cool now?" he asked, looking between the two of us.

I looked at him, leaning against the far wall. He smiled at me and sat on the other side of me.

"yeah, I guess we are cool." I looked at him.

Kyle started another conversation. All three of us were involved in it. I really didn't care. I just smiled when the others smiled and laughed when they laughed. I kept my eyes fixed on the door waiting for Kenny to walk through it.

Kyle noticed my distance from the conversation and pulled Stan into him.

I didn't hear what they were saying. I just saw Stan nod and leave the room.

"what is that about?" I looked at him and coughed

"Stan will be right back, don't worry." he pet my head, "you have a fever."

I smirked, "hmm, I wonder why" I said sarcastically.

"you don't need to be a jerk" he joked, "do you guys have anything that might bring it down?"

I thought for a minute, "no. We have nothing. We just moved in here. Every cabinet we have is bare."

"when Stan comes back, I'll make him drive into town and get something for you."

"you don't have to do that, I'll be fine." I smiled weakly at him

"no, he's going into town, and I'm going with him. And while we are gone, you and Kenny can talk things out." he smiled

I smiled back again. He was just the perfect best friend. I looked at him.

"thanks, Ky, you're a really good friend"

"you're welcome."

Kenny and Stan walked back in the room. Kenny had definitely been crying. He had another cleaner, cloth in his hand. Kyle smiled at me and got off the bed.

He pushed Stan into the living room and the next thing I heard was Kyle's voice, "We'll be back later."

The door shut and Kenny smirked, "where are they going?"

"they are going into town to get me some stuff." I coughed

"what kinda stuff?" he dabbed the cloth on my bruises

"medicine and stuff." I smiled

He came across a shallow cut on my left side and I winced when he did. I was never good with pain. Kenny apologized for hurting me and I told him to just keep going. He cleaned everywhere from my head to my toes. I winced at the pain as Kenny formed more tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" he would sob out every time I winced or screamed

I don't think he was just apologizing for brushing over an open wound. I think he was apologizing for everything. And I couldn't help but to forgive him.

A/N: what do you guys think? You likes it? Maybe. Hmmm I try my bestest! And I like doing the every day update, but there will unfortunately be no update tomorrow. I have another story to work on! If you read that…than your happy. If you don't…than you're sad and you should!. haha please review! reviews are still love and love will always be good! i love all my reviewers! I love reading what people have to say! 

Haha much love 'til next time-AVBB


	13. Chapter 13

**Butters' POV**

Kenny finished getting the mud off of my body and out of my hair. He helped me into dryer, warmer clothes. I got back into my bed and he sat by my side. He looked into my eyes.

"you're sick" he frowned

"I'm fine" i reassured him

"you're lying."

"Kenny, we need to talk." I sighed

"What about?" he cocked his head a little to the right.

I looked around the room. There was a dim light in the corner, and the rays of sunshine coming through the window poured light into the small room.

"this morning." I looked up to him

"I don't wanna think about that." he jumped

"we have to." I pushed through my lips; I didn't wanna talk about it either.

"what about it do we need to talk about?" he panicked, already aware of my answer

"you yelled at me" I sobbed at the memory, "for the first time in...ever. You never yelled at me no matter what I did. Ever, before today." I looked down towards my blanket

"I didn't mean to..." he started, but sobs made sure he couldn't finish.

"But you did." I showed him very little sympathy.

"you're not gonna...are you?" he looked at me with tears running down his cheeks.

I knew what he meant. Silly Kenny, thinkin' I was gonna break things off. That's insane. I love him. And one stupid little fight doesn't change anything. I smiled a little. Let a small laugh burst through my lips. And sat up on my shins, letting my ass rest on the heels of my feet.

"no," I wiped his tears away and lightly pecked his cheek, "I love you too much to even think about doing that."

"than what is there to talk about." he looked bewildered and lost in the conversation.

"I want to thank you." I rested my hand on his right breast.

"Thank me? For what! For making you get sick? For making you run away? For setting you up for your death? If that's why you're thanking me, I'm not welcome." he pouted

I pressed my finger against his lips and hushed him, "yes, you did all those things, but you also brought me closer to Stan. Stan found me and we had a talk while he carried me back, by you and your stupid mistake, you made everything better without even knowing it. Thank you"

"well you're welcome. I'm glad you forgave me, but I'm never gonna forgive myself for this."

"Kenny, it's not your fault. I'm stupid and a klutz. It's all okay now. I'll get better in a couple days and everything will go back to normal. I promise. I rubbed my hand across his shoulder until he took it in his own.

"I will hate myself forever for doing this to you." he scowled to himself

I was sick and tired of letting this unfortunate turn of events ruin Kenny's life. Kenny wasn't a pussy. Why the hell is he acting like one? The Kenny I know and love is badass, "I don't give a shit" tough guy Kenny. This pussy emotional softer Kenny was working on my nerves.

"Kenny. Man up! This was a fucked up time and we have to move on. Stop being a pussy and let's forget it ever happened. Okay." my tone shocked him out of his current state of depression, "I'm glad you care about me, but this is ridicules!" I kissed his cheek, "please" I added cause I knew he couldn't resist.

He wiped the remainder of his tears away and he looked at me with a little bit of fear, then with a content took, "thanks Butters. "

"Any time, babe." I got back under the covers.

"are you cold? Do you need something?" he stood up and walked towards the door.

"just you." he looked back as I smiled

He rolled his eyes and walked back towards the bed. He regained the seat next to me and ran his fingers through my damp hair.

"you need to sleep. Kyle and Stan will be back soon." he whispered into my ear.

"all the more reason I need to stay awake" I joked

He gave a small laugh and shook his head before meeting my gaze. His stunning sapphire eyes gleamed for a moment before they ran towards mine. His lips met my warm forehead and he kept them there for a good five seconds before I heard that he kissed me. As he walked away from my bed, I wanted to kiss him so badly. Just to pull him back in and smash my lips against his and repeat last night. But I didn't want to get him sick. Maybe there was a little room for depression.

"you'll ill, get some rest," he closed the curtains to give the room a more night like effect, "I'll be right in the living room if you need me. Sleep well my love." he walked out of the room and left a small opening between the door and it's frame to supply the only light in the room.

I felt like a child being tucked in my his mother at bedtime, only this love was the kind of love that not even a mother could supply: true love. I made myself comfortable under the covers and closed my eyes in hopes of falling asleep fast. The last thought I wanted before I fell asleep was that everything would be okay between the four of us.

I was awakened later that day by the sound of a knocking on the front door. I was suddenly not tired anymore, but too comfortable to leave the bed, and too weak in the same. the walls were poorly insulated and I could hear everything in the while cabin. I just remained quiet so I could listen to the voices outside the bedroom: the voices of Kyle, Stan and Kenny; my three favorite voices in the world.

"is he sleeping?" I heard Kyle ask

"yeah, went out about an hour and a half ago." Kenny answered

"think we should wake him?" Stan asked

"nah, let the poor guy sleep, he needs it." Kenny said

"I bought tons of things we might need at the drug store." Kyle said

I heard a crash and crumpling paper, I assumed Kyle dumped a paper bag then threw it to the side.

"Jesus, Kyle, buy the whole damn store?" I heard Kenny laugh a little followed by a small laugh from Stan.

"well, you never know what we'll need." Kyle sighed

"he's a keeper" Kenny scoffed

"you know it." Stan laughed

"shut up" Kyle joked

"just kidding with ya Kyle, thanks for wasting your money. How much do I owe ya?" Kenny asked

"it's not a problem, you don't owe me anything. Consider it a gift." I sensed a smile from Kyle's words

"you guys are awesome. You skipped school for us, you bought Butters a drug store. You guys do way to much for us." Kenny asked

"that's what friends do, Ken, I hope you guys would done the same for us if it was Kyle in Butters' shoes" Stan said

"Absolutely." Kenny reassured

I smiled at these conversations. Even though I wasn't part of the conversation, it reassured me to hear their voices.

"So, what do you guys wanna do until he wakes up" Kenny peeked into the room and I shut my eyes

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Kyle asked

"we can watch TV. There's a game on." Kenny said

"who's playing?" Stan asked

"Ummm...Eagles at Dallas." Kenny answered

"I'm in." Stan shouted

"Shut up Stan, you'll wake Butters." Kenny angrily whispered

"oh, sorry." Stan whispered now.

"What about you Kyle? Wanna watch?" Kenny clicked the remote.

"umm, nah. I'm not in a football mood, I'm gonna go keep an eye on Butters." Kyle walked towards the door and I shut my eyes.

"okay, just don't wake him." Kenny said as the door opened.

"I won't. Enjoy the game." he closed the door shut.

I pretended to be asleep while Kyle sat down in Kenny's bed. I sensed his stare as I tried to keep my breathing steady and made it like I was asleep.

A/N: What you think? you likes? you loves? let me know! next chapter Sunday...cause im just getting that good with my updates! please review! reviews are love and love is good! so review me your opinion! i loves hearing from you people! Me loves you all

AVBB!


	14. Chapter 14

Butters POV

I rustled under the covers a little to avert Kyle staring eyes. Damn, why couldn't he just watch the fucking game! It's just that there had to be a reason why he wanted to be in here. Granted, there are only like 5 rooms in the house. But he had to be in the one I was in.

I heard Kenny's bed creak a little and heard footsteps walking towards me. Then my bed dipped a little. Now he was sitting on my bed and it was weird. I tried my best to keep my eyes shut, but it was too damn tempting to see what the fuck he was doing so close to me. I heard my breathing pick up and my heart race.

Kyle needed to move.

But I couldn't open my eyes and say "could you please move." that would be rude and then he would know I was awake.

Holy shit!

I felt his hand on my forehead. Okay, he's checking my fever. Okay. Wait...what the fuck? His hand ran down my jaw. My face twitched without warning and I couldn't feel his touch anymore. Finally. A few seconds later I felt his fingers run through my hair. Why was he doing this to me?

"Butters," he whispered, "I know you can't here me and all, cause you're sleeping. But I just want to let you know that I really enjoyed our kiss yesterday."

My eyes shot open. His lips were right next to my ear. I looked at his ushanka, and as he lifted his head, I closed my eyes again. He planned this. He knew I was asleep and couldn't tell me in person.

He knows I love Kenny. And I know he loves Stan. Everything was okay. Why does he have to make it complicated for me, and us. It's just not fair.

I'm just gonna pretend he never-

Holy shit dude!

I felt him peck my cheek. Why was he doing this to me! I was going to make it clear to him that I'm not interested. I had too. Maybe he would leave me alone if I showed him how much I love Kenny.

Kyle helps. He really does. But he's also a pain in my ass! He cares too much for my liking. Once he wasn't touching me anymore, I rolled onto my stomach and sighed a sigh of relief.

I felt him get off of my bed and go back to Kenny's. He laid down and put his ear buds in his ears. I heard his music through his headphones. He was listening to some song by The Fray. I tried to fall back asleep, but was too afraid to with Kyle still in the room. And with Kenny and Stan right across the wall screaming about the game, it was too loud. I just pulled the covers over my face and opened my eyes. I'd fool sleep for a while longer before the three of them hassle me with medicines and unnecessary concern and care. Yes, I'll definitely milk this sleeping thing for a while longer.

I heard the door open a while later. It had to be at least an hour, seems the football game had ended. Kenny and Stan walked in and all sat on Kenny's bed.

"He's still sleeping?" Kenny looked over at me

"yup, hasn't moved an inch in an hour" Kyle took his headphones out and put them in his pocket.

"he must really be tired." Stan said

"I guess so" Kyle shrugged.

"I'm gonna wake him up. Check on him and stuff." Kenny's bed creaked as he stood off of it

"alright." the two others said in unison.

Kenny walked over to me and I closed my eyes; faining sleep again. He took the covers off my face and ran his fingers across my face.

"Butters, you wanna wake up, babe?" he whispered

I enjoyed toying with him, so i kept my eyes closed a little longer.

"Butters, wake up please." he shook me a little.

Maybe just one more time.

"Butters. You gotta wake up." he shook me a little harder.

"alright, I'm up, I'm up." I opened my eyes, "what's the matter?"

"Kyle and Stan are back. They bought lots of stuff to help you get better."

"I don't need that shit. I'm fine." I sat up under the covers.

"no your not, and stop pretending you are." Kenny scolded me.

"fine. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked over to the others, "hey."

"hey" they said in unison.

"I'll go get the thermometer." Kyle stood up and left the room.

He returned in a minute with a brand new thermometer. He took it out of the box and shoved it in my mouth. He stood beside me for a few seconds until it beeped. He pulled it from between my teeth.

"100.5 degrees Fahrenheit" he sighed, "low grade, but we should still give you something."

"thank you, Nurse Kyle." I smirked.

Kenny and Stan started laughing in the background. He pushed me a little and shot Kenny and Stan a death glare. The laughter ended almost instantaneously.

"I'll be right back with some Tylenol." Kyle left again.

"okay." I coughed

"you slept a pretty long time." Stan looked at me

"I guess I was just really tired." I shrugged

"well, you feel any better now that you're all rested and stuff?" Kenny asked me.

"yeah." I nodded at him.

Kyle walked back into the room with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. He handed them to me.

"here, these will help with the fever and the pain." he went to sit with the others.

I took the pills; and choked in the process. It'd been forever since I've taken a pill for anything. Kenny ran over to my shaking frame and held me still while he patted my back.

"are you okay?" he asked when the coughing fit subsided.

"yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I laid back down.

"So, Kenny, what are you gonna do about practice tonight?" Stan asked him

My eyes grew at this question. Kenny had practice and the game was tomorrow. He was the starting wide receiver. I want him to play football and all, but if he thought he was leaving today, he was crazy.

"I'm not going to practice. Are you crazy?" he looked at Stan, then to me, "just tell coach I have a family emergency."

"you mean lie to coach to get out of practice," Stan smirked

"not lying. Butters is my only family now. And this is an emergency." Kenny looked into my dull eyes with such admiration I nearly fainted

I sighed a sigh of relief. Kenny was gonna stay with me. Thank God. He had some common sense left.

"if you guys want, I could watch after Butters for a while. After all, tomorrow is the big game." Kyle added to the conversation.

_KYLE! SHUT UP! _I thought.

Damn it Kyle, if Kenny accepts that offer I'm gonna like kill him! Kenny can't leave me.

"No, Kyle. It's fine. Let Token be the wide receiver for tomorrows game. I'd much rather be here with my Butters" he gave his adorable uneven smile.

I felt my cheeks glow. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Kenny was gonna stay with me.

"Well, I guess Clyde can quarter back tomorrows game. There's no where I'd rather be. I'll just tell him that my dog died or something" Stan put hit hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Really, you'd give up being the quarter back at tomorrows game for me. That's a huge game!" I smiled.

"you're more important to me than any old football game." Stan smiled.

"guys, really. I'm not on my death bed. You really need to stop treating me like you are." I felt my blush darken.

"Butters, just question our motives. Just accept and be thankful." Stan smiled.

And that I was: extremely thankful for everything they do for me. I wouldn't want any of this any other way.

A/N: heh! another chapter up and done! im gonna try to keep this every other day! i hopes you guys like it like that! i'd do every day, but I have another story i have to work on! sorry guys! so y'all know the drill, review please. reviews are love and love is good! i love reviews! they make my day! i love hearing from people! much love til next time

AVBB!


	15. Chapter 15

We had some more mindless conversation full of laughs, jokes, and randomness. Somewhere in between the conversation, Kenny's mom called him. She asked where he was. He didn't tell his parents he moved out until today. Both he and his mother were yelling at each other, she told him he had to go home, he told her no. Stan, Kyle and I could hear him in the other room.

"you two get yourselves in a lot of trouble, don't you?" Kyle asked

"eh, I guess. But the trouble is worth it." I smiled dreamily

"Do your parents know?" Stan asked

"they disowned me. They don't need to know." I laughed a little

"Why did they disown you?" Stan asked

"cause I'm gay." I looked at him

"oh, homophobic parents." Kyle asked

"extremely" I smiled.

"That's why we didn't come out to our parents." Stan looked at Kyle

"we didn't come out, we were caught having a little fun." I smiled at the memory.

"oh, I'm sorry." Stan said

"it's okay. I'm much happier here anyways."

"I'm glad." Kyle smiled at me.

Kenny walked back into the room and put his phone back in his pocket.

"everything okay?" I asked before anyone else could

"yeah, everything's fine. Just a misunderstanding" I could sense small sobs in his voice.

"No it's not." I stood out of the bed, but too weak, I fell back onto the bed, "tell me what happened." I said.

"we can talk about it later" he faked a smile

"No, we can talk about it now." I insisted

"It wouldn't be kind to our guests." he gestured towards Stan and Kyle.

"they aren't guests, they are more like family. They are all the both of us have. They are more than friends" I smiled, "they care about you. And I care about you. And we want to know what's wrong."

He sobbed a little more, "it's my dad. He's just really mad. Mad about me moving out, mad about us, mad about everything. He said if he ever sees us together, he's gonna kill us."

"your dads just drunk, he didn't mean anything he said." I tried to comfort him

"he's not kidding. My dad doesn't kid when it comes to you or your family."

"then we don't let him find us," I shook my head and tried again to walk over to him, this time collapsing in his arms. "we will be okay, I promise." I kissed his cheek.

"it's not me I'm worried about," he kissed my cheek, "it's you."

"Kenny. Don't worry about me." i looked into his eyes, "I'm not afraid of your dad."

He smirked, "that makes one of us."

"come on," I pulled him over to my bed, "stay with me."

I got under the covers and Kenny laid on my right. I looked over at Kyle and Stan sitting together on Kenny's bed looking over at us with love in their eyes.

"do you guys wanna spend the night?" I asked, "it'd mean a lot to both of us if you would."

Stan looked at Kyle. Kyle looked at Stan. Then they both looked at me.

"Sure, I'll stay if you guys really want us to." Stan sounded excited

"I'll stay too," Kyle smiled

"thanks guys," Kenny smiled.

"anytime" Stan said.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked, "does anyone know?"

Kenny pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "it's almost 5. Practice is gonna start soon. You think we should call in we aren't coming"

"yeah, so he don't make us run laps next practice" Stan smiled.

"alright. I'll call first, you can call after me." he dialed a number in his phone.

I could hear the coach on the other end of the phone, "Hello, who is this?" he asked

"Coach, it's Kenny." Kenny said

"Kenny! How's my favorite Wide Receiver?" the coach asked

"actually, coach, I'm not so good." Kenny sounded nervous, I gripped his arm to comfort him.

"oh, really. What the matter?" he said

"I won't be able to make the practice tonight." Kenny sighed

"Oh, you know that if you don't come to practice, I can't let you play in tomorrows game."

"I know, coach. But something came up and I can't make it." Kenny said

"what's so important that you can't make the practice?" the coach sounded a little pissed off

"I have a family emergency." I could tell Kenny didn't want to be questioned any further.

"oh, well what happened?" the coached continued the interrogation.

Kenny looked at me apologetically, "my brother is pretty sick an I'm

the only one he has."

there was a pause on the other line for a few seconds, "alright, Ken, I'm hoping you can still make the game tomorrow. We will miss you and tell your brother I hope he feels better."

"thanks coach. I'll try to make the game." Kenny said, "see ya"

Kenny hung up the phone, "your brother?" I looked at him.

"yeah. I'm sorry, its just the he wouldn't care if I would've said boyfriend. It has to be family for it to count as a family emergency." Kenny apologized.

"it's fine." I rubbed his arm

Stan took out his cell and called the coach. I couldn't hear what he said in that call, I could only hear Stan.

"I can't make practice."

"my dog died."

"I've that dog since I was like 8"

"I'm sorry. I'm not coming tonight."

"Just put Clyde in tomorrow, he knows how to play."

"goodbye." Stan hung up

"He gave you attitude." Kenny smiled

"yeah, apparently a dead dog isn't a good enough excuse." Stan joked.

"eh, you told him you weren't going, so there's nothing he can do about it." I said

"anyone else hungry?" Kenny laid his hand on his stomach.

"I could eat." Stan said.

"yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't really eaten all day." Kyle added

"yeah. I guess" I shrugged.

"alright. There's nothing here to eat." Kenny smiled, "I'll go run out to get something from City Wok."

"sounds good." Stan said.

Kyle and I just nodded.

"mind of I go with you, I know what Kyle likes." Stan asked

"don't bother me." Kenny shrugged.

"alright." Stan got off Kenny's bed and kissed Kyle good-bye, "see you soon babe."

"Bye guys," Kenny kissed my cheek, "Get some rest while I'm gone" he whispered in my ear as he got off the bed.

"I'll try" I smiled

"I'll take good care of him, Ken." Kyle moved to sit next to me.

Oh, God, not this again. Now that they were gone, Kyle was able to do whatever to do what with weak, little me. I moved to the other side of the bed.

I heard the front door close. Now Kyle and I were alone. Maybe I could take this opportunity to tell Kyle to back off...

"Kyle..." I started.

"yeah?" he looked over at me.

"I was awake."

"what?" Kyle was confused

"I was awake. When you came in my room earlier." my eyes trailed off, "and told me you liked our kiss" I looked back at him.

"oh, you were?" he blushed.

"yeah." I sighed, "Kyle. I want to be friends and all, but I don't like you. Like that."

"I know." Kyle looked down at his legs

"I love Kenny. A lot. And Stan loves you. And you love him. I know you do. Everything is perfect the way it is! Please just leave it alone. If you like me, keep it to yourself." I groaned

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think Stan feels that way about me anymore." Kyle sobbed

"Stan loves you! A lot! I know it. And you love him. I'm sorry to be so unkind, but talk about it with Stan, I'm a councilor or anything. I can't help you." I looked at him, "it's just that my life with Kenny is perfect. I don't need any more drama than we already have."

"I'm sorry, Butters, I didn't mean to be a burden." A single tear ran down his face.

"Kyle," I crawled over next to him, "you're not a burden, you're a huge help to Kenny and me. It's just the unnecessary drama I don't like" I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for the drama, I'm just in a rut. A little drama would be good for my relationship with Stan." Kyle smiled a little.

I scoffed, "you can have our drama if you want." I looked up at him.

"maybe, if you want to trade." Kyle looked out the window

"oh, I want to trade. You can have Kenny's dad, and this cold, and my parents, and everything." I smiled when I figured how much drama we really had.

"Stan and I are in a rut. It's the same thing every day. I need action, adventure, drama, change! I'm getting bored with it."

"and skipping school to find me wasn't any drama?" I smirked

"Yeah, that was drama, but it wasn't me and Stan drama. It was still you and Kenny drama. We just got to be a part of it." he smiled

"talk to Stan about it. I'm sure he can help."

"alright, and you get some sleep. Kenny told you too." Kyle suggested

"Yeah, they won't be back for a while." I added and closed my eyes.

I soon fell asleep on Kyle's chest and had only good dreams.

A/N: So tell me what you think. y'all know the drill. reviews are love and...well you know the rest :P also which couple would you like to see me write once i finish this one? kayz! thanks all!

Much love, AVBB!


	16. Chapter 16

Butters POV

Life was perfect.

I was sitting on the bleachers at the football field at school. It was a chilly winter day, like it is most days, and I had my coat, gloves, scarf, hat, and snow boots on. I could see my breath in a small white could. I looked next to me. Kyle sat beside me in his winter attire. He was shivering, and come to think of it, I was too. It was really fucking cold. It had to be like 15 degrees outside; maybe less. But we didn't care. We wanted to watch the game.

There were tons of people around us. Some we knew. And some we didn't. It was the biggest game of the season. South Park vs. Orange County. We have been rivals since that dance off like 10 years back. And South Park was going to win again.

I looked down a few rows. The cheerleaders were sitting on the ground bleacher cheering on the players. Most of the cheerleaders were the players girlfriends. Wendy, BeBe, Red, Heidi, Annie, Millie. All the girls were whorish cheerleaders. Kenny and Stan were the only ones on the team that didn't have a cheerleader girlfriend. And that's only because they had us. Because, believe me, if they weren't gay, they would have every girl on top if them.

Kyle and I huddled together to gain a little bit of warmth and cheered on the South Park Cows.

They lined up for kick-off on the 40 yard line. The Cows had the ball. It was third and down. I kept my eyes on Kenny, lining up on the end of the line. I looked over at Stan for a second. He was hunched over to catch the ball from between Jason's legs.

I heard a whistle and a little yelling before Kenny began running down the field. Stan took a few steps back and looked for Kenny. The wall of players was broken and Stan was charged for him. He ran back a few

more steps.

"Kenny!" I faintly heard Stan yell.

Kenny turned around and held his hands out. The ball flew through the air and into Kenny's arms. He began running forward again and into the end zone.

Touchdown.

Kyle and I stood up and started cheering for him.

"Yay!"

"Way to go Kenny!"

"Kenny, I love you."

The cows called a time out and Kenny ran over to the bench. He slipped off his helmet and took a drink. I could see he was cold, but who wasn't. He looked up at me and winked. I winked back.

Kenny was drawn back into the circle and the coach applauded the teamwork between Kenny and Stan. That's how it always worked. Stan would look for Kenny and Kenny would run it through. Touchdown.

Touchdown. Touchdown. The two of them alone had already scored 6 touchdowns, and the game wasn't even half over. Timeout over. It was time for the field goal. Stan kicked. It went straight through the poles. Another point for the cows.

I could see the agitation in the Orange County players and fans. The cows were leading 30 to 14 at the

moment.

The game continued and the cows couldn't be stopped. The team of Kenny and Stan couldn't be stopped. Stan was too quick, and Kenny was way to fast. It was the perfect combination of style and agility to make the perfect play.

Half-time.

The cheerleaders were starting their routine. The players got to take a 10 minute break before hitting the locker room to plan for the next quarter. Kenny and Stan walked up bleachers and sat with us.

"You guys are doing an awesome job." Kyle stated.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"You guys are unstoppable." I laughed a little.

"I guess. No one can catch Kenny." Stan joked.

"And Stan can't be tackled" Kenny joked back.

I noticed a few unfriendly glares from the orange county players. They knew who Kenny and Stan were. And they weren't happy. Oh well. There is nothing we do. South Park is just better than Orange County.

"How about after a game, we all go get some pizza at Shakeys." Kenny suggested.

"Sounds good" I said.

"Then it's a double date." Kyle cheered.

"Great" Stan said as he grabbed his helmet off the seat, "Come on Kenny, let's get to the locker room."

Kenny grabbed his helmet and Gatorade bottle, "Okay. See you guys soon" they walked down the bleachers together.

The game ran smoothly. The final score: Cows-57 Orange County-24. Another victory for The South Park Cows.

We left the field and went to Shakeys for some dinner. We sat in a booth against the wall. I sat with Kenny and Kyle sat with Stan. They must've had that talk, because they seemed to enjoy each other. It was perfect. We had a large cheese pizza and sodas.

"That was a great game!" I swallowed

"It really was. Just keep going the same way." Kyle smiled

"It just worked out that way. They never had a guard on the end zone."

Kenny took a large bite.

A couple guys in Orange county uniform walked up to us. They were big

guys. Muscular and tough looking. I recognized them from the game.

"You guys are the guys that kept running down to end zone" the first guy said.

Kenny stood up and put his hand out, "Umm, yeah I guess, hi, I'm Kenny."

None of the guys answered to Kenny friendly gesture. This wasn't gonna end well. I gripped Kenny's arm and tried to get him to sit down.

"Kenny," the first guy scanned the table, "Nice friends you got here." he pointed to each of us individually.

"I guess," Kenny looked at us, "Can we help you?" he looked back at the Orange County guys.

"We just wanna talk to you...outside" the second guy motioned to the door.

Okay...this definitely wasn't right. They were gonna beat him up. I could tell. They were more envious, stubborn Orange County kids.

"Oh, okay." Kenny answered, "I'll be right back." he said

I grabbed his wrist, "Are you crazy!" I yelled.

The three other men exited the building an I pulled Kenny into the booth.

"Butters, what are you talking about?" he asked

"Those guys want to hurt you," i cried, "I can see it in their eyes"

"No they don't Butters, they just want to talk to me." Kenny stood back out of the booth, "I'll be right back"

He left the building too.

I heard his cries and stood out of the booth and ran towards the door. I couldn't reach the door.

I woke up in my room underneath Kyle. My breathing deepened into pants. I was sweating, I felt it beat down my chin.

"Butters? What's wrong?" Kyle asked

"Just a nightmare." I sighed

Nightmares got me where I am now. It's cause if a nightmare that Kenny and I got into a fight. But this one just meant that Kenny was good at football. I already knew that. There had to be something else.

"What was it about?" Kyle asked

"Kenny." I smiled.

"What about him?" Kyle shrugged

"He got beat up by Orange County kids." I laughed a little

"That's weird." Kyle smiled

"I know." I got off of his chest, "how long has it been?"

"They called a little while ago. They are on their way back. They should be back any minute." Kyle sat up.

"Okay." I picked up the book on my night stand.

"What are you reading?" Kyle looked curious.

"Oh, it's 13 Reasons Why." I showed him the cover

"I heard that was good." Kyle said

"It is." I nodded

"You mind if I..." he reached out his hand.

"Not at all" I handed him the book.

He flipped through it and nodded his head acceptingly, "it looks good."

"Yeah. You should read it." he handed the book back to me.

The front door knocked and Kyle got off the bed to answer it. He greeted them and came back into the room. Kenny distributed the dinners and we ate on the beds.

I was gonna keep my nightmare to myself this time.

"So, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Kenny took a bite of his food.

"Butters slept, he just woke up actually." Kyle swallowed the food he was chewing.

"Oh, that's good." Kenny kissed me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "it is."

"Something wrong babe?" Kenny moved closer to me.

"Nothing is wrong Kenny." I rested my head on his shoulder

"You sure?" he pet me

"I'm sure...we can talk about it later." I kissed his cheek.

A/N: c'mon...y'all know the drill! tell me what you think...I knew some of y'all wanted byle rape. but i decided against it! so hope you like this! Yush! reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

BUTTERS POV

Once we had finished our dinner, I urged Kyle to have a talk with Stan. I sent him messages from my eyes and hand motions. He nodded and now the only problem was getting them alone.

"Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Sure, babe?" he raised one of his brows at me.

"We have to go to the other room." I climbed off of my bed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." he grabbed everyone's trash before leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him, "What do you want to talk about?" he threw away the trash and took a seat next to me on the sofa.

Shit, I didn't plan this far ahead. Now I need to think of something to talk about.

"I had a dream." I smiled

"Oh, about what?" Kenny wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You." I looked at him, "and Stan, and Me, and Kyle, and the football game tomorrow, and Shakeys, and Orange County kids." I counted them all on my fingers.

"Oh, that's a lot of dreams." he laughed

"It was all one dream," I looked at the floor.

"Oh, so what about it do you wanna talk about?" Kenny started looking confused.

"The ending."

"Oh. And what was that?" Kenny sat up on my lap and straddled my hips.

"The part where you got beat up" He started planting small kisses on my neck and cheeks.

"You didn't mention that earlier," He ran his tongue across my lips.

"I forgot," I kissed him on the nose.

"Okay, and just who beat me up?" his eyes peered seductively into mine.

"The orange county kids," I looked up into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Now why would they do that?" he laughed a little

"Cause we won the football game." I rested my head against his chest.

"Hmm," he smirked, "That makes sense, those guys are bastards." He consistently kissed the top of my head.

I laughed a little, "yeah."

I wondered how Kyle and Stan were doing.

"How are you feeling babe?" Kenny asked

"Fine, Kenny." I thought he was gonna ask me if I needed anymore of that shit medicine

"Let's fuck." Kenny whispered into my ear

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice, "What?"

"C'mon, while we are alone. I wanna be inside of you again." I could feel him smile.

"Kenny, I'm sick." I laughed a little

"I don't care." Kenny shook his head

"Kyle and Stan are right in the other room." my eyes moved to the closed door

"I don't care. It'll be quick." he was begging now.

"No Kenny,"

"Please?" he smiled like a child asking his mother or a toy

"No," I shook my head

"pretty please." his eyes grew larger.

"No." I smiled

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." he gave me a face that made his offer irresistible.

I sighed, "Let's go to the truck." I pushed him off of me.

He landed on his ass on the hardwood floor beneath us. I laughed and helped him up. We walked out to the truck hand in hand.

Kenny unlocked the door, "After you, my love," he smirked

I pushed him a little and climbed into the backseat, "Let's make this quick, before Stan and Kyle notice we're gone." I started taking off my shirt.

He stopped me, "Oh no, baby, we are doing this by the books."

I rolled my eyes, "okay."

I relaxed my body and prepared myself for his entry. He started by laying on top of me. I winced under his whole weight resting on my scrawny body. His hands cupped my cheeks and he pressed his lips on every inch of my skin on my face. He avoided my lips for the most part. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and commanded I allow him take it off with his hands. I accepted and helped him work it off. We quickly removed his shirt next. I didn't realize how horny I was until he soaked my chest hair with his warm saliva. I could feel this pleasure build up in my penis. I needed him to work down there. Or he wouldn't get to. It was building up fast. He chewed on my nipples while working my pants button. I slid them down with my hands before moving my hands to his silky golden hair.

"Horny baby," I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Shut up and fuck me." I moaned

"As you wish, my princess!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I smiled

"I'm working on it!" he yelled

He removed his pants and underwear, and I straddled his hips. I shut my eyes tight and waited to feel him inside of me. It was a feeling of pure bliss I couldn't wait to relive. I waited and waited or what seemed like days until he entered. He entered forcefully and demandingly. I shrieked.

"You okay, Tweek?" I opened my eyes and saw his golden hair right in front of my face.

"Shut it Kenny." I laughed

He bucked his hips and dug himself deeper inside of me. Pure. Pleasure. His hands pulled at my hair. I felt warm beads of sweat drop onto my chest. I looked out the back window. The sun was setting. It would be dark in about 10 minutes. We had to hurry. I let him in until I felt him come.

"Kenny, blow me." I demanded

"always." he removed his member from me and I unwrapped my legs.

He got on his hands and knees and licked my tip. I moaned. He opened his mouth wide and put me inside. He ran up and down my member with his tongue. I shuddered in this much pleasure. I felt it coming. My breaking point. My breathing increased with each blow, lick, gnaw, touch. It didn't take long. I came. Right into his throat. I didn't warn him or anything. I just came without warning. He swallowed and let me out.

"You didn't warn me." I wiped his mouth.

"You didn't warn me." I laughed

"I guess you're right." he reached for his pants.

I sat up and got re-dressed. Kenny did the same.

"We broke her in. She just feels right now." Kenny rubbed the seat.

"Yeah, it just feels a little better now." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"looks like they're having fun." Kenny pointed out the windshield.

I looked out the windshield, too. The bedroom curtain was open. I looked in and saw Kyle and Stan fucking on Kenny's bed. I guess everything is okay. Between all four of us.

But how long will it stay that way?

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! i fooled you all with lemons! I hope you enjoyed your unexpected lemon! Okay, so here is the plan. I want 25 chapters. I'm planning 2-3 more bunny lemons, then of course the Byle are lemon! I think thats a decent amount of lemons! and I'm sory it wasnt up yesterday! i had a party to go to and no time to put it up! i'm sorry! next chapter...Tuesday! Sound good? Okay! no more blabbering!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Dude! I don't own South Park! Silly people! Matt Stone and Trey Parker (AKA the most awesome people on the planet) do!_

**NORMAL POV**

"Wanna have some fun with them?" Kenny smiled and pointed to the two making love on his bed.

"Sure, what are you thinking?" Butters smiled devilishly

"Follow me, and follow my lead!" Kenny opened the door and climbed out; Butters followed.

They silently went back into the house. They tip-toed to the bedroom door and stood there for a few seconds. Kenny then grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. Both of them quietly entered the room and leaned on opposite sides of the doorframe.

Kyle's knees were pushed up against his chin. Stan was on his hands and knees, pushed inside of Kyle's ass hole.

"Faster, deeper, faster!" Kyle shouted.

Stan just continued thrusting himself inside the ass of Kyle.

"Faster, goddamn it!" Kyle shouted again

Stan wasn't doing as he was told.

"Kyle, I'm going as fast as I can! And I'm already ramming against

your prostate!" Stan shouted.

"I'm sorry! We just haven't done this for a long time!" Kyle moaned

"I know, I miss this. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you recently" Stan still thrusted inside Kyle.

"It's okay! We're doing it now!" Kyle cried

"Was that too much?" Stan panicked

"No, it was perfect!" Kyle stared into Stan's eyes.

Kenny was watching very attentively at the sex going on in front of him. Butters had his arms crossed over his chest and fried not to watch, but we all know how curious Butters is. It looked as though this turned them both on. Those crazy pervs!

"Kyle, I'm gonna-" Stan started

"Do it!" Kyle bucked his hips to assure it all ended up inside of him.

Stan sighed in relief and Kyle shouted in nothing but pleasure.

Stan took himself out of Kyle, "Have you came yet?" he asked

"No. I need you to stroke me." Kyle commanded

Stan did as he was told and stroked Kyle's entire length.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Kyle shouted.

"Are you ready?" Stan asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Kyle shouted.

Stan's hand dipped down and his mouth encased Kyle's member. Kyle sighed in relief and Stan swallowed.

After swallowing, Stan rolled off Kyle and began panting. He closed his eyes and laid a hand on his bare. He used the other to wipe around his mouth.

"You tired?" Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan

"Yeah, it's really tiring being the giver." Stan said through his deep breaths.

"Well, receiving isn't all that easy either." Kyle smirked and kissed Stan's cheek.

"It's okay. It's definitely worth it!" Stan smiled.

**BUTTERS POV**

Kyle and Stan laid naked on Kenny's bed. They looked like they had no intentions of moving for a while. The looked tired. But that's to be expected, they were having sex.

Kenny looked over at me and smiled. He had enjoyed watching our best friends fuck on his bed.

"Hey guys." Kenny said.

"Holy Shit!" Stan shouted and Escher for his clothes.

Kyle did the same, "How long have you two been there?" he asked

"Long enough?" Kenny smiled.

They both blushed a deep shade of red and looked at each other. They were obviously embarrassed about being seen fucking.

"Its okay. We won't tell anyone. We'll let you guys get dressed." I pulled Kenny into the living room.

Kenny started laughing, "Wasn't that the best! Did you see their faces?"

"They feel bad. I feel bad. We embarrassed them." I sat on the couch.

"Awww, come on!" he sat next to me, "It's okay. They'll get over it."

"I don't know. Maybe." I shrugged

Kyle and Stan walked out of the bedroom and over to us.

"Hey," Stan waved with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kyle's waist.

"Hey." Kenny and I said together.

"So." Kyle sighed out.

"You guys did good." Kenny smirked

I elbowed his rib cage when I saw Kyle and Stan red up again.

"Sorry about him, he's just a perv." I smiled

"No, it's fine. We know that he's that way." Kyle shook his head.

"Yeah. And we saw you guys, too." Stan added.

"Oh, yo-you did?" it was my turn to blush.

"Yeah. In the back of the truck. Nice" Kyle smiled

"It was." Kenny wrapped his arm around my neck and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Thats good" Stan laughed a little.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Kyle yawned

I looked at my wristwatch, "almost 8:00"

"It's getting late." I said

"Yeah. And I'm really tired." Stan said.

"Well, you guys wanna get to sleep?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, just let me call my mom that I'm not coming home." Kyle walked away from Stan and into the kitchen.

I'm guessing he called his mom, then came back into the room.

"Its okay." he said.

"Good, let's get to sleep" Kenny yawned, "you guys can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep with Butters."

We stood up and walked into the bedroom, "you sure you don't wanna take any before bed?" Kenny asked me as he took his shirt off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just sleep." I took my shirt off as well.

"Okay," Kenny climbed into my bed.

I got into the bed too. Stan and Kyle climbed into Kenny's bed and we all fell asleep fairly quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up before the sun rose. I felt like shit again, I probably should've taken something before sleeping. I stared at Kenny's gorgeous sleeping face. There was very little light in the room, but I could still see many details on his face. I was wrapped in his arms and could feel his breath on my face. He eyelids fluttered as he

dreamt. And his lips curved into a smile. I wondered why he was dreaming about. I wonder if it was about me. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes again.

I couldn't fall back to sleep after that. I looked at the clock and saw it was barely 3:00 in the morning.

I gently moved his arms off of me and got out of the bed. I walked sluggishly out of the room and into the kitchen where my drug store still lay scattered across the table.

I found a bottle of Nyquil in the middle of the medicine mess. I took the prescribed amount for my height and weight. I sat on the couch until the Nyquil started taking effect. Once I started feeling tired again, I went back into the bedroom and laid back down next to Kenny and closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

**A/N: haha yet another half of a lemon! XD this wouldve been up sooner if it wouldn't have been for that damn earthquake on the east coast! It fucked up my computer! But its all good now XD review please! reviews are love and love is good! I love hearing from you all! **

**Much love as always - AVBB! **


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own South Park! I own this story and some orange alpacas! The __characters, setting, and my admiration belong to Matt Stone and Trey __Parker! If you don't know who they are...THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE __FANDOM! no, I lie! You can stay...just know from now on that they are __the creators of the masterpiece called _South Park_!_

**BUTTERS POV!**

6:49 AM. That's when I woke up! I crawled out of the bed again...but this time I literally crawled. On my hands and knees, I drug myself to the bathroom. Once there, I used the sink for support to get myself to my feet. I still felt like shit. But not like fresh shit. Like dog shit that's been sitting out in the sun for a week and has flies swarming around it. Yes, I felt like stinky, gooey dog shit! And it the worst feeling ever. I'd hate to compare it to a hangover, but this is 100x worse than even the worst hangover.

You don't think I've had a hangover? I'm seven-fucking-teen for god sake! I've had a fucking hangover! But never like this before.

I managed to get the room to stay still long enough to look at myself in the mirror. I looked 10x worse than I felt, if that's even possible!

My face was paler than a ghost, even my lips had no color at all. My usually bright blue eyes now looked a dull gray under my heavy eyelids. The whites of my eye had veins shooting through them. And I had dark circles under my eyes. I just looked sick.

And before even considering myself, a new though came into my mind: I wonder if Kenny feels this way?

I mean, we did kiss. He was inside of me. I wonder if my come carried my germs. So many thoughts flew through my head at the speed of light. All parking themselves in my frontal lobes.

Headache, migraine. It hurt to much to even think about why it hurt. It was all piling up in my brain, making my eyelids even heavier.

What's this? A new pain in my stomach? God damn it! Kenny's gonna do fucking back flips when he sees me!

I turned my head to hover over the toilet. I could feel it coming...vomit. My mouth opened and several chunks of random brown and green fell into the water.

Just fucking wonderful! Another problem! Now I'm puking! Son of a bitch!

It's too early to call for help. It was way to early to ask anybody for help. Damn I really hope it's Kenny that finds me, not Stan, or Kyle. Oh please. Don't let it be Kyle! The last thing I need is him buying me more crap medicine.

I threw up again.

But by this point, I was starting to think I really needed it! But it was still to early. It was barley 7:00 in the morning. They needed to get some sleep before they start worrying about me again.

Ah, Dammit Butters! Stop thinking! You're just making you head hurt more! Maybe Kyle bought some Excedrin for migraines! But damn, I'm too weak to move.

My knees gave out. My hands had barely enough strength to hold me above the toilet seat, but somehow I managed. Now my lower body lay limp on the cold floor while my head rests on the seat. I continue violently spewing my guts out until I finally passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. I still had that headache, and I'm guessing there wasn't anything left to puke. I could see the bright sunlight peering through the window.

Window? Wait, there's no window in the cabin bathroom?

I felt where my hands were placed.

And the bathroom floor isn't nearly this soft?

I took the time to examine my surroundings. I was in my bed. To my left, the bedroom window with the sunlight. To my right, an extremely pissed off Kenny sitting in one of the dining room chairs.

Oh shit! I was gonna get it now.

"You scare the shit outta me sometimes, you know that?" Kenny said sternly.

"I know." I rested my was against the pillow.

"Why the hell didn't you call for me!" Kenny yelled

"Well, you were sleeping, and it was really early, and I didn't wanna wake you." I stuttered often.

"Butters, you know you can call me whenever!" Kenny pushed me a little

"I know." I said again.

"Kyle was very worried when he saw you on the floor." Kenny stood up from the chair

"Ky-Kyle found me?" I asked suddenly a little more alert

"Yeah. He was going to use the bathroom, he came and got me as soon as he saw you."

"Oh. And where is he now?" I asked looking at the emptiness of the room.

"He went out with Stan to get you some stuff for the puking." he smiled and pushed my hair

"Oh, how long have they been gone?" I coughed

"Sh-h-h" he put a finger in front of my lips, "you are too ill to speak, they've been gone maybe and hour. They should be back by 2:00."

"Two?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's like 12:50. they probably just got into town." Kenny patted my chest.

"I've been out that long?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"I guess so, I can't blame you though. You look awful!" he gave a half-ass smile

"I love you too Kenny, very much!" I stuck my tongue out.

"I love you no matter how gross you look," he rustled my hair and kissed my cheek, "Now get some rest. I'm sure Kyle is gonna put you through hell when he gets back."

"Sounds like fun," I joked

"I'm sure it will be." Kenny shot the light off and closed the curtains, "I'll be in the living room, yell if you need anything."

He closed the door and I was now completely alone.

I couldn't sleep, not with all the new thoughts running through my head. Urg! I should've asked Kenny if we had any Excedrin. I'm sure we did.

Would it be bad if I yelled in for that?

Dammit stop thinking! You're head hurts enough already. No more thinking!

Damn! Now I'm thinking about not thinking! Too much fucking work!

I was starting to wish Stan and Kyle would return with my stuff. This is just too god damn much! I needed a doctor or something! It didn't look like there was any chance of me just sleeping this thing off!

_A/N: Okay, this ones a shortie. i'm sorry! but its still pretty good! as of now there are six chapters left...grr, that pains me to say that! but its true! dont worry, once this one is over, i'm getting right onto the next one! So review please! reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from you guys! so please make my day and review! _

_Much love as always - AVBB_


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN LE SOUTH PARK! MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER OWN IT, and all ****my respect as well!**

**BUTTERS POV**

But I tried anyway. I tried to fall asleep and wake up all better. I tried. But no. Life is just that fucking cruel. I only woke up worse.

My eyes shot open as my lips burst apart. Violent coughs rip through my throat. There was definitely something down there making hard for me to breathe, and it showed no intentions of coming out either.

Kenny practically pushed the door off it's hinges coming into the room. He ran right next to me and started smashing his hand against my back.

"Kenny, I'm fine!" I managed to stop coughing long enough to say that small sentence.

"Bull Shit! I'm taking you to the hospital." he threw the blanket off of me.

"Kenny, I'm fine," I paused to continue my coughing fit, "you don't need to take me anywhere!"

"You're not fine, there is something seriously wrong with you and I want to know what! I'm taking you, and that's final" I didn't have the energy (or power) to fight back.

He slipped one hand under my back and the other under my knees. He lifted me up into his arms and I rested my head against his chest and swung my arms around his neck, as was routine. It felt almost like de ja vaeu Only those were Stan's arms last time. But they felt almost the same, Kenny's just had a little bit more love in the muscles.

He moved his hand away from my back knowing I had his neck. He swung the front door open and carried me to the car.

He opened the passenger door and placed me in the seat. He then buckled my seatbelt for me. I just smiled weakly at him. After closing my door for me, he ran around the truck to his side. He got in and slammed his door shut and sent a text. I saw the LED screen after he threw his phone into the center console: Sending...Stan Marsh.

He put the keys in the ignition and backed out of his spot. Once we

left the rocky dirt roads for the smooth highway, I fell back asleep.

Kenny woke me up as he pulled into the hospital parking garage.

"Wake up, we're here." he pushed me a little

"I'm up, Kenny." I yawned

"Good." he found a spot and took it before the hummer across from us could.

I got out of the car myself, but Kenny was quick to support me.

"Don't pick me up, I can do it myself!," I told him

He nodded and put one of his hands under my armpit. We walked slowly into the emergency room.

"My friend needs help" he told the lady at the receptionists desk.

"I'll get a doctor to check him out as soon as one is available." she typed some things into her old style computer, "for now, you two can just have a seat with the other patients." she pointed towards some chairs.

Kenny supported me over to an empty couch against a wall. Kenny sat

down and sat me next to him. He let me rest my head on his shoulder

when he put his arm around my neck.

Patients were going in and out of this waiting room. I could tell Kenny was annoyed at the wait by the way he was tapping his foot. I rubbed his upper thigh to try to calm him down.

A little while after that, a doctor had finally chosen me to go back. Kenny sighed in relief as we followed the doctor back to an empty hospital room.

I was interrogated about my symptoms by the doctor as he took my temperature and checked my vital signs: heart rate, pulse, etc.

After checking my breathing and hearing about my symptoms, the doctor diagnosed me the flu. That made sense. Until I brought up the awful coughing.

He diagnosed that as bronchitis.

Just. Fucking. Wonderful.

"So will he be okay?" Kenny asked, making himself known to the doctor.

"I'm sure he'll be better in a week." The doctor answered.

More great news. Another week off of school.

He said I was to rest, and remain in the hospital for a few days. (not because I needed to, because the hospital wanted our money. I didn't need to stay, and the doctor knew it as well as I did. I need to tell

Kenny to get medical insurance before we get this bill.) I felt Kenny's heart sink at that last statement. Kenny didn't like here, now he thought he had to spend a few days here with me.

The doctor gave me a gown to dress in and assigned me a room. It was near to the top floor. Like third from the top or something. Kenny and I made out way to my room. It was just me, no room buddies or anything. That was good. I put on the gown and got into the bed.

"You know this is just some hospital scam to get money right?" Kenny smirked.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, "better get some insurance? I think my parents took me off of theirs."

"Wouldn't surprise me, my family never had insurance. Never went to hospitals. Never had enough for either of them." He frowned at the memory of his past

I smiled at him, "Well this is gonna be one big fuckin bill if we don't got it." I laughed a little, which then turned into more coughing.

Kenny stood up to come next to me, but I motioned him back down. He sat back down in the seat.

A minute later the coughing subsided, "is there anything to drink, my throat is really dry." I complained

Kenny stood up and walked over to a water fountain. He found some small plastic cups. He took one and filled it with water. Then he handed it to me.

"Maybe this will help." he said

"I hope it does." I drank the water eagerly.

I put the now empty cup on a stand nearby. The door knocked and Kenny got up to answer it. He turned the corner, and a few seconds later came back with Kyle and Stan behind him.

"Hi guys" I greeted them

They waved back, "Sorry it took us so long. I only just checked my phone a little while ago." Stan apologized

"It's okay, you're here now, that's all that matters." Kenny said, offering them his seat.

The day went on with us doing what we do best, just talking. It was just like we were back at the cabin; home. I guess where ever we are, as long as we are together we are home. And that was an amazing feeling. This was gonna be a short couple of days in the hospital. I could just tell.

**A/N: GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! I'm behind schedule! Which usually isnt good, but i'm excited about it because now there will be TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN I HAD PREVIOUSLY EXPECTED! YAYYYYYY! hehe i just thought id share that with you guys, well cause its awesome! so as of now there are infact 27 chapters. (which is a weird number, so i mught do an epilough (that is spelled very very wrong!) just to even it out!) Okay! so tell me what you guys think! Reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from you guys! **

**Much love from me as always - AVBB**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own South Park. I don't really own much...or much that would actually mean something to people. But especially not South Park. That is owned by the einstines if the 21st century...(ladies and gentlemen...please put your hands together for the ones, the onlies...) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER!

**BUTTERS POV.**

"Butters, I have something to do for a little while. Stan and Kyle are here too look after you. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Kenny asked as he stood up

"Where are you going?" I asked, wondering where was more important then with me.

"I just have a place to go, I'll try to be back in under a half hour." he smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Why wont you tell me where you're going?" i crossed my arms over my chest.

Kenny smirked and chuckled at my reaction, "Its a surprise, my love, I don't want to ruin it for you." he kissed me goodbye and left the hospital room.

And I was now alone with Stan and Kyle. All alone. Desperately alone with two people that care way too much about me.

"So how are you feeling." Kyle asked from his chair across the room.

"I'm good, I guess." I looked over at him, "At least the puking stopped." I smiled a little

"Yeah, that's good." Kyle smiled back, "You really worries us all this morning." Kyle put as much guilt into the statement as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry." I rested my head against the hospital pillow.

"Why didn't you come get someone?" Stan asked, looking up from his Sports Illustrated magazine for the first time since Kenny left.

"It was too early to bother anyone." I met his peering gaze

"Its never too early when your puking your guts out." Kyle laughed

"I'm sorry. It's just that Kenny was just so beautiful asleep. I didn't want to disturb him." I felt myself blush at admitting that out loud.

"Kenny was worried sick." Stan simply sighed

"I know. I didn't mean to worry him like I did." I coughed

"Well, I guess there was no harm done, so I supposed it's all okay." Kyle grinned

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so." I smiled, more towards my own thoughts then the two keeping me company while my boyfriend is out and about.

Where was he anyways? I looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00. He hadn't been gone long, but i missed him like crazy! Maybe he was so worried he went out to a bar. He's gonna get drunk all cause I didn't tell him about my sickness. That's not right. He shouldn't be drinking at a time like this! He's gonna get drunk, then drive back, and get hit and die. He can't fucking die on me. That's not how this was supposed to work.

_Oh My God! I am turning into Tweek! I thought to myself._

But still, if Kenny is out drinking he is gonna get an earful when he gets back. Maybe he went to do drugs too.

He left to calmly to be doing anything wrong. He said it was a surprise for me. And I'm sure he wouldn't get me his corpse as a present.

I relaxed shortly after that Tweek-like mental outburst. Kyle and Stan tried to indulge me in more mindless conversation, but I showed my disinterest by refusing vocal contact with them. I communicated with head nods and hand signals.

I think Stan was the first to catch onto my loneliness, "You miss Kenny, don't you?" he asked, placing the magazine on the stand next to him.

I just nodded in reply as my eyes filled with small tears. None escaped and I soon stopped any sign of crying.

"Its okay. I miss Stan like crazy when we aren't together," Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck.

"Its not really that I miss him, it's more like I'm worried about him." I looked over at them

"Hmm? That's kinda strange coming from the one in the hospital bed." Kyle laughed

"I think he's doing drugs to get rid of some of the stress I cause him." I shuttered at the thought

"Butters, Kenny's not doing drugs. Kenny is a good guy." Stan tried to comfort me.

"He came over to my house once. It was when we were like fifteen or somewhere around there. When I was home alone. His parents had beat him, so he came to my house and brought his joint making materials. He lit one right in my room. And he smoked it until it burned to ash between his fingertips. Then he passed out on my bed. He made a habit of that, coming over at least twice a week for the next two years." I sighed, "He can't handle pressure."

"I never knew that..." Stan looked at me.

"No one does, just us." I shook my head.

"I can see why." Kyle grinned

"Yeah. I think he's at it again." I sobbed.

"Butters," Kyle walked over to me, "I don't think Kenny would do that. Where ever he is, I'm sure he's sober."

"How do you know that!" I moved from his touch,

"Butters!" Stan yelled at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really really worried!" I sobbed again

"Here," Stan pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I will call him and prove to you that he is sober." he clicked a few buttons on his cell phone.

He put the phone up to his ear and waited a couple seconds. I heard Kenny's voicemail through the other end of the phone,

"Hey, it's Kenny M. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back later."

I frowned. He was either really drunk or really high. I was absolutely positive of it now.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't think he's drunk." Kyle rubbed my

shoulder.

"It's okay," I sobbed, "but I do."

I started crying uncontrollably. Kyle tried his best to comfort me while Stan kept trying to get a hold of Kenny.

20 minutes later, Kenny walked through the hospital door. He walked in on me crying and Kyle hugging me. Stan was sitting in the chair on the other end of the room sending maybe his 50th text to Kenny.

"Butters, what's wrong baby. Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" he

ran over to me.

Kyle walked away from me and Kenny took his place. Kyle walked back over to the empty seat next to Stan.

"Butters, what's wrong?" Kenny asked running his hand down my jaw line.

"Where were you?" I cried out

"That's not important right now." he shook his head, "Now, why are you crying?"

"You weren't doing drugs were you." I came out and said it.

"What?" he asked

"Were you gone to smoke pot?" I asked more clearly

"N-No! Absolutely not!" he shouted, a little shocked I had jumped to that conclusion.

"Then where were you?" I asked

"I told you," he kissed my forehead, "It's a surprise. You will find out in a couple of days." he ran his fingers through my hair, pushing a few stray stands towards my ear.

"Kenny, I don't like surprises." I smiled a little and dried my own tears for a change

"Too bad, you have to wait." he stood up.

I pouted playfully. He let out a small laugh, the sat on the end of the bed, leaning against my shins. I looked over at Stan and Kyle who were talking quietly to themselves, not seeming to notice out conversation on the other side if the room.

With Kenny back in the room, I felt safe, secure, and happy. It was home again. Kenny is my home.

"Come on, let's get out of this fucking hospital." Kenny fake shuttered

"Yeah, I really don't see why Butters has to be here anyways?" Kyle jumped back to earth, though I suppose Stan is his world.

"I'm gonna get a nurse to let you go." Kenny stood up and left the room.

A few minutes later, a young nurse came in to check my vitals and release me from this fucking hospital.

Kyle and Stan left us. We went home by ourselves. They had "things" to do. Whatever that meant to them. Kenny drove me home and we discussed the drug thing I brought up today; he wasn't happy about it, about my assumption. And quite honestly, I wasn't happy I thought of it, but like I said, I've spent too much time with Tweek, I'm adopting his paranoia.

We got home and spent the night on the sofa. Doing very little talking and even less moving. The perfect ending to the worst day of my life.

A/N: Heh, heh...what you think...good, not so much? feedback feedback feedbaaaaack! i love it! and ive been getting a lot of it! So this story will not be stopped until it is completed! which, unfortunitly, will be pretty soon. maybe one or two more weeks with this lovely peice before moving on to a collabration and my own personal story...(cause I can multi task like that!) Alrigh! reviews are love and love is good! im sure your getting sick of reading that! but oh well! tis too true to stop! also, ive gone back to school. so updates (like this one) will unfortunatley be more spread apart...which im truely sory for!

Me loves you all very much - AVBB


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own South Park. Not the characters, not the settings, not the plot lines, not anything. I own south park merchandise; including but not limited to: seasons 1-12, two plushies, a Kenny T-Shirt, a group T-Shirt, a page-a-day calendar, a card game, a board game, and a magnet. But more to the main point, Matt Stone and Trey Parker own the characters and stuffs!, I own the storyline.

**BUTTERS POV**

A week later I got better. After that, Kenny and I got ourselves deep into a rut. And I liked that for the first few weeks. But we have been in this rut for almost 4 months now. I need excitement. Adventure. And, dare I say it, drama. Now I know how Kyle felt before he and Stan took their relationship up a level.

4 months and we still live in that nasty old cabin. We have a routine: wake up at 5:00. Get ready. Drive to school. Hang out with Stan and Kyle. Go to classes. Be total fags at lunch to make everyone else uncomfortable. Finish the school day. Kenny goes to work out with Stan; while I go do homework at the library with Kyle. Kenny and Stan come meet us at the library and we go to Kyle's house to play video games. Stan and Kenny leave for football practice and leave me and Kyle to play Halo without them. They come back from practice. Kenny and I part ways once again to go to work. Myself at the grocery store, and Kenny at Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop. Kenny picks me up and we go home. We watch some TV. I use the little cooking ability I have to make some dinner (yes, we finally have food in the house) We do homework at the table after we eat. We talk to each other. We go to bed.

There is the occasional night we have sex before bed, but that's maybe once every month. And the routine for weekends is obviously different. But it's still routine. And it was starting to bore me. I was missing the excitement and adventure at the start of our relationship. We didn't even have fights anymore. Not ever. There are times we kinda get angry at each other, but we just blow it over, like it never happened.

I wanted to break it off. Tell him to either excite me or replace me. But I was still in love with him. That, like everything else, would never change.

Kenny and I had talked about ways to spice up our relationship, but it always ended with: "It could be worse." I knew Kenny felt the same way I did: bored and tired. But he loved me too. He didn't wanna break it off.

Well, the school year was almost over. With the promise of summer around the corner, I'm sure excitement and fun would follow. Only another week until he and I are free to sty away from town. To stay alone in our cabin. Or maybe even drop out of school and move out of this God forsaken town.

But he didn't want to do that. His other friends were here. Even if we move into the town, I'd be happy. I didn't care I'd we lived in a fucking mountain cave. As long as he could excite me and bring new fun into my life, I would be happy.

The last day if school was today. It was the morning. I stood at my locker, throwing tons of unneeded junk into a recycling bin nearby. Kenny walked up next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you glad it's the last day?" he asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do over the summer?" I asked, throwing more paper into the bin.

"Oh, don't worry about us. I think summer is gonna be pretty booked." he winked.

I smiled and shoved him a little bit, "That sounds like fun." I threw away the last of papers and shut my locker for the last time that year.

"It will be, believe me. And the fun starts right after school." he tapped the tip of my nose with his finger

"I'm excited." I leaned against my locker.

"you should be." the bell rang and Kenny turned to walk off to his shop class.

I went to my cooking class. (I switched from Latin to cooking after realizing I needed to know something about food to cook it) the class was short. It was mainly an empty period. The teacher didn't say anything. We all just talked about our summer plan. I was one of the only boys in that class. It was me, Tweek, and Kevin Stoley surrounded by at least 20 girls. The three of us had turned out chairs into an awkward circle and discussed our plans for summer.

"you're still with Kenny, I though you two broke it off months ago!" Kevin exclaimed changing the subject of Summer completely

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't know. He just doesn't look very interested in you anymore. I've seen the way he stares at some of the girls in our grade." Kevin said, twittling his thumbs in his lap.

"I'll assure you, Kevin, he is very interested me." I said hiding the small amount of doubt in the back of my mind.

"Alright...But don't say I didn't warn you." Kevin smiled

"Agh! Do you think Craig will do that to me!" Tweek exclaimed, suddenly looking at Kevin like he was a fortune telling love thing.

"No, I think your safe." Kevin seemed to play into his self-assigned act.

"Kevin. Stop acting like you know everything." I sighed

"Hey, I'm not saying I know everything, I'm just saying what I think." he pressed his hand against his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well you think wrong. Kenny loves me. I know he does. If anyone is fucked up, it's Craig and Tweek-"

"Arg! Why us!" Tweek exclaimed

"Because you guys are completely different! Like how Craig is so monotone and boring. And you are jumpy and exciting. I just don't get how it works"

"Oh no, Oh God No!" Tweek started fidgeting in his seat, suddenly very nervous.

"Way to go, ass hole, you've official destroyed this kid" Kevin remarked, attempting to calm down Tweek

"I'm sorry Tweek, I didn't mean to like- you know." the proper words couldn't seem to come to mind, "You and Craig are really cute together."

The boy calmed down just a little bit, back to his normal jittery self. I guess all he needs is some reassurance? Or a self confidence boost every now and them. Maybe that's how it works? Having the monotone boring teen around him all the time cancels out some of his hyper activity?

The bell for the next class rang and I moved on; leaving Kevin to look after Tweek. Classes flew by quickly, just discussing summer plans and handing in text books. I waited until lunch to see Kenny, seems we shared no classes. When lunch finally came, I sat down next to Kenny and we shared my lunch, as we did everyday, just another continuation of our rut. Today we had pizza, not exactly the easiest food to share. And that is where the fagging comes in. On pizza days, we would feed each other. Homophobes (AKA Cartman) would ask us to leave and be gay somewhere else. Straight guys would look weirdly at us, but not say anything. And the other homosexuals that sat with us would try it too. We had started a gay trend.

After lunch, we went to the rest of our classes, none of which I shared with Kenny. I had several afternoon classes with Kyle though, so I wasn't alone. Kyle practically follows me in the afternoon. He has the same four classes as I have in the same order. So our class discussions were carried on from class to class.

We didn't talk of much. Summer plans like everyone else did. I asked him about how his relationship with Stan was going. He asked me about mine with Kenny, and before either of us knew it, the final bell rang and school was let out.

By force of habit, I left the classroom and walked down to Kenny's locker. He wasn't there. Probably because he didn't have anything to put in or take out. My next guess was the truck. He was probably already there waiting for me. As I walked towards the parking lot doors, I felt how excited I was that there was no football practice, and Stan and Kenny said they would give their muscles a break and maybe work out once a week.

As I saw the transparent double doors ahead of me, I also saw Kenny waiting at the bottom of the steps.

_Why didn't he wait for me at the car? _I thought as I stopped walking and looked out the windows. He was obviously waiting for me, and I knew he saw me up there. I lifted my arm to scratch my head. He looked at me and motioned to come outside.

Something weird was going on. He wanted me outside. Did he want to break up with me in public? Oh God, maybe Kevin was right. He doesn't love me anymore, that's why he put me in this rut, so there will he nothing I could miss after he leaves. But that's not true, I'd miss everything, even this Goddamned rut if he left me.

He motioned me to come outside once again. He looked a little annoyed at my prolonging of whatever he wants to do. With my heart beating faster then it probably should have been, I forced myself to push open the door. The sunlight caught my eyes and I squinted at Kenny. I walked down the cement stairs to the bottom, where he stood.

"Kenny, what are you doing. Why aren't you at the truck?" I asked rubbing my arm

Kenny kissed me. Okay, either that's his kiss goodbye, or he has big news for me. _Please please please let it be the news! _I begged in my head_._

The kiss had many heads turned in our direction. Some of which I didn't know, but most I did. I also saw the face of Kevin Stoley leaning against his red Camero he received for his 16th birthday. He was watching the scene Kenny was making very intensively. So now if Kenny is breaking up with me, he will be the first one lined up to say "I told ya so" my heart beat even faster then before.

Kenny's lips parted from mine. He looked me in the eyes and turned around, his back facing me. He started walking and tears filled my eyes. He didn't even love me enough to say he's breaking up with me. I took a quick glance in Kevin's direction. He wore a smirk that clearly had "I told ya so" written all over it.

Before tears could start flowing uncontrollably out of my eyes, I made a move to leave. Kenny stopped walking and turned around. He was maybe a foot in front of me, facing me now. He looked at my tear filled eyes and walked maybe 6 inches closer to me. He cupped my face in his hands and drew me in for another kiss.

"I'm not leaving you. Not today, not ever" he whisper for only my ears to hear.

My heart beat slowed down a considerable amount after he said that. Then what was this scene he was making?

He slid he backpack onto the ground, and reached to get something out it, without leaving our eye contact. When he was back from his bag, he took a few more steps back and got down on one knee.

My heart started racing again.

"Leopold Butters Stotch, I am madly in love with you. And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he smiled as he opened the ring case.

A/N: alright, I think this major jump is gonna scare away a lot of readers! but its necessary! 100% because it's gonna be more important and stuff. so please keep reading! and please review! reviews are love! and love is always good! I love hearing peoples opinions! I hope i don't lose to many people with this jump...but it is a cliff hanger, and I'm already working on the next chapter! So please don't hate! Or kill me! that'd be very very very bad! And if you like it...please please please tell me!

-AVBB


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own South Park. No time for talk! Time for Butter's answer!

**BUTTERS POV**

Amazement. Lust. Confusion. Love. Regret. Happiness. These are just a few of the hundreds of emotions running though me right now. One of the most powerful, though, is excitement.

I was speechless. At a loss for words. There was too much building up inside of me, I couldn't even make a sound. I was shocked.

For a few seconds, I felt like we were alone in the cabin. But then I remembered, there was about 100 people in the school parking lot watching me and waiting for my answer.

Pressure. Yeah, this is it. So many pairs of eyes on me. Watching me stand there like a complete idiot. I looked around me, for someone that could possibly supply the closure I needed to answer him.

I saw Stan and Kyle near Stan's car, and they saw me as well. Not even the sight of them could shock me out of this traumatizing coma-like state I put myself in.

Kevin. Maybe seeing Kevin's face, most likely showing how wrong he was about Kenny and I, would snap me back.

I spun my head to face him. He was still leaning against his car, now Red was next to him. He smiled as soon as he saw me look at him. No closure there.

Cartman. My eyes passed over him on their way to Kevin. Why was he still here? I looked over at him. He motioned me to speed this thing up. He wasn't as careless as everyone thought. Either that, or he didn't want to be the last one to know. But more to the point, bit even he could force that newfound lump out of my throat.

Kenny was still waiting for an answer. This came out of no where. When did he buy the ring? How did he buy the ring. None the less, he had it, and he knelt in front of me, holding the traditional engagement ring up for me to accept.

And how could I say no. But t this point even my brain had shit down, stopping me from reaching out and grabbing it from him.

My ears started to work again. They, like everything else, has shut down. And now that I could hear, I only heard my heartbeat. Everything else was silent. No one wanted to miss my answer, there wasn't a word, a sound, anything. Just my heartbeat.

All eyes still on me, but the only ones I care about are the bright, anxious sapphire eyes of my lover. Of my fiancé . But he doesn't know that yet, because I haven't said yes.

It's building up inside of me. And I wanted nothing more then to just shout "Yes Kenny! I will marry you!" to the entire world. But I couldn't.

I blinked for the first time in about 5 minutes; another bodily function I had regained. And breathing, that came back too. Only a little while longer until I could finally speak.

This was just too much! This isn't routine! There has never been this much pressure on me in my entire life! If I really were Tweek, I think I'd be lying on the ground in fetal position crying about how much pressure this is. People were waiting for me to answer.

I know that Kenny already knows my answer. He knows what I want to say. As happy and delighted as he looks, I know on the inside he wished I would just say yes and we could start planning the wedding. But he understands. I know he does.

"Butters...Will you marry me?" Kenny asked again.

"Yes." I whispered, only I heard it, "Yes, Yes, Yes! Kenny McCormick I will marry you!" I shouted

He took the ring out of the slit in the material and slid it on my left ring finger, as a traditional couple would do. If fit perfectly, a little to sparkly for my taste, but it was truly beautiful.

Roaring applause started in the crowd of people surrounding us. Starting with, none other than, Kevin Stoley. He was the first to clap. And it ran around the circle. People started chanting.

"Kiss!"

"Kiss him now!"

Kenny heard the chanting too. He resting his arms on my shoulders and locked his fingers behind my neck. He tiled his head into mine and our lips met like never before. I heard fireworks and angels in my head. Like the perfect kiss. It felt like all the times you see a couples first kiss in the movies. And then the crowd goes...

"Awwwwwwwwww."

It was the perfect moment. If I ever get the opportunity to travel back in time and live one part of my life over, it'd be this part. Cause this, right here, holding him in my arms, feeling his skin, knowing that we are accepted by our peers, was what I had always wanted my life to feel like. And who better to supply the love than Kenny McCormick.

Kenny asked for entrance, he slid his tongue in and out, just to collect the taste. Then he pulled his head back and lifted me off my feet.

I hadn't been carried like this since Kenny took me to the hospital oh so long ago. It felt good. I rested my head on his chest and had my eyes fixed on the ring. He carried me to the truck and set me in my seat.

All the excitement was over. Well publicly anyways. Everyone that stood around us just minutes before were now getting in their cars and leaving the school for the last time this season. As Kenny walked around the pick-up, I buckled my seatbelt and watched Stan's car go through the exit, with Kyle in the passenger seat. Kenny opened the driver's door and sat in the seat. He sighed as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" he smiled at me

"Propose." I found myself looking at the ring again

"Because I want to be spiritually connected to you." he held my hand and kissed the back of my palm

I sighed, "I love you Kenny,"

"I love you too Butters," he put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared.

I found myself staring at the ring periodically on the ride home. It wasn't it's beauty that drew me into it, it was the question on my mind I was afraid to ask: "How long have you had this?"

Kenny pulled onto the dirt road that lead to our house. He pulled up in front of the cabin and took out the keys.

"Kenny," I asked once he opened my car door.

"Yeah." he helped me out.

"How long have you had this?" I asked him finally

"I bought it about four months ago. When you were in the hospital." he unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Really? You knew you wanted to be with me forever that long?" I asked

"Yeah." he sat on the couch.

I sat next to them, "Thank you, you've made me the happiest teenager alive." I laid my head against his chest.

"I don't think so, you made me that happiest teen alive by saying yes." he pressed his face against my hair.

"What are we gonna do for the wedding?" I asked

"Whatever we can with the money we have." he sighed, "I'm sure some of our friends will lend a little bit, too."

"Kenny, we have more money then you think." I rubbed his upper thigh, "We will just work overtime for a little while, maybe Mr. Tweak will give you a small raise."

"Maybe. But that's stuff to worry about for another day. I'm sure you're tired from all the pressure." he laughed.

"Yeah, a little," I didn't want to lie, "But don't move, I'm comfortable here." I lifted my feet onto the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, my fiancé." he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

A/N: you all know the drill! tell me what you think pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase! reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from y'all! i have like nothing else to say! hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any part of the masterpiece called South Park! It is __owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. So is my heart!_

**As always...BUTTERS POV**

We spent the next few months gathering up enough money to afford a decent wedding.

Kenny suggested several a time that we just go to court and they can pronounce us wed. But I wouldn't have it. I have wanted nothing more than a traditional wedding for as long as I can remember. And now that I can marry someone that I know I can live happily with.

Both of us worked overtime at our jobs all summer long, pulling almost 15 hour shifts. The only time we saw each other was when we would sleep. Stan and Kyle also pitched in a lot.

They gave us a months worth of paychecks. Both of them worked normal 8-8 1/2 hour shifts at minimum wage. We didn't accept it at first. That was way too much to donate. But they refused we didn't accept it. They claimed they had nothing better to do with the money.

Kenny and I didn't feel good about it, but we accepted the $2,000+ none-the-less.

Even Cartman helped us by putting in his overtime. But his price wasn't small.

Well, it wasn't exactly logical either?

In return for his overtime for 2 weeks, Kenny and I had to become wal-mart shoppers for life. (yes, the wal-mart moved back in over the past years)

The agreement was that we got his overtime as long as Kenny and I go to Wal-Mart for ALL our necessities. Kenny and I agreed and the total amount of what Cartman gave us was over $500 each week. That bastard is a workaholic, I swear it! But his contribution did really help.

We also received much smaller donations from our other friends, with the exception of Token, who gave us each enough money to pay for a nice reception because he "has cash to burn" as he worded it. Tweek and Craig gave some spare money, Kevin Stoley, and Kevin, Kenny's brother even gave some too.

After only three months of collecting, we had made just enough money to cover the entire wedding ceremony and reception. Kenny and I decided we would hold off on a honey moon.

Now came the fun part: planning. We had enough money to cover expenses, we just needed to order things, book things, and send things.

Kenny and I started with the guest list. We wrote out invitations to all of our close friends first. Then we went on through the school directory seeing if there were any others we had to invite. We invited Kenny's brother and sister, but not his parents, nor mine. There really wasn't that many people, maybe 50-60, which just helps a lot with the expenses.

We then mailed the invitations out with all the necessary information

printed in cursive on the card:

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Leopold Stotch and Kenneth McCormick._

_The wedding ceremony shall occur Saturday, September 17 at 2:00 P.M._

_A reception will he held at the Hilton Hotel directly after the ceremony._

_Please R.S.V.P. by September 9. Call (836) 3186-0721_

_We hope you can attend._

Kenny called to order the cake, and I called for the flower arrangements. Those were only the first of hundreds of phone calls we had to make.

The wedding was upon us, only a few more days. Every nightfall my heart races knowing it's one less day I have to spend unmarried to him.

Kenny and I had rented tuxedos. His was stark black with a white button down shirt and black necktie. Mine was white over a faded blue button down with a white tie.

One more day. Kenny and I went down to the hotel to set up the reception room and take care of a few final things. We had our rehearsal dinner and all went smoothly. Neither of us slept that night in fear we had forgotten something.

It was finally here. The day I would marry my one true love. I sat in my dressing room waiting for Kyle to come help me get ready. He was my best man. And Stan was Kenny's. But did you really not see that coming? We had gotten a response from everyone we had invited that they would be attending.

And as I stood in front of the mirror, tying my tie around my neck, I became shaky. I couldn't get the tie to tie properly. I soon gave up and threw it on the side table.

Kyle came into the room and saw how jittery I was.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he picked up tie.

"Very," I confessed

"Don't worry, everything will go perfectly. I promise." he tied the tie around my neck

"Thanks," I looked in the mirror again

"Anytime, now let's finish getting you ready." he sat me in the chair

He fixed my hair to look perfect. He wasn't nervous, he was more excited. But then again, this wasn't his wedding. All eyes weren't on him.

"Kyle," I said as he ran the comb through my hair.

"Yeah," he looked at me

"You don't you seem nervous?"

"Because I'm not. I'm happy, and excited, that everything worked out okay in the end." he finished my hair and spun the chair around.

I smiled at him, and wished I had his confidence. A knock came upon the door.

"Come in." Kyle called as he straightened my coat.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Stan, "Everything is ready up there, are you almost done in here?" he asked

"We are on our way up." Kyle called.

Stan nodded and left to go back up to the church. Kyle and I waited a few minutes before making our way up the staircase.

We stood outside the church doors, in the lobby, until Karen walked in front of us. She was the flower girl.

She opened the doors and slowly started through.

In a traditional boy/girl wedding, the bride would be accompanied down the isle by her father. But, as much as I wished it was, this wedding was not tradition. Myself, being the second groom, shunned my his parents, was escorted down the isle by his best friend. The flower girl was the other grooms younger sister, and the ring bearer was my best mans little brother. This wedding was not traditional.

Kyle and I latched our arms together as the organ started playing. We walked down the isle together and stopped at the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond the love between these two men" the priest welcomed everyone

He continued on with the ceremony. He read several matrimony related passages from the bible and gave his sermon on holy matrimony.

"And as we come closer to the bondage of these two people, does anyone have any objection about their marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace." he extended his arms to the crowd.

I had dreamt one night that when the priest asked that question, my father and Kenny's would burst through the chapel doors and object to our being wed. But now that I was actually here; there was nothing said. Not a sound from any person in the crowd. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Very well then," the priest moved to behind the alter, "let us continue. Kenneth James McCormick, do you take Leopold Butters Stotch to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, for as long as you both shall live."

I looked over at Kenny as he looked over at me, "I do." he replied calmly

"and do you, Leopold Butters Stotch, take Kenneth James McCormick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, for as long as you both shall live." he asked me

Kenny looked over at me and smiled, that relived some of my pressure.

I sighed, "I-I do." I said very rushed and panicked

"Very well, may we have the rings please?" the priest motioned towards Ike.

Ike brought the rings up to the alter. Kenny and I each took one and, once instructed to, placed them on each others finger.

"And by the power vested in me by the State of Colordo, I now pronounce you husband and husband." he shouted, "you may now kiss th-" he stopped mid-phrase, afraid of screwing up the terminology.

Kenny grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Our first kiss as a married couple. It felt perfect, he felt perfect. I saw the flash of cameras through my closed eyes. Tears filled my eyes as Kenny deepened the kiss.

Seconds later he let go of me and we proceeded up the isle and out the doors. We got into the limousine waiting for us outside the church building and were on our way to the reception.\

**A/N: Ochay! they are married. Next chapter is the reception. after that...well no spoilers! hope you like its shortness! I had a lot of stuff, buti went on a deleting rampage! im so sorry! as always! I love reviews! very very very much! reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from people! (i bet youre all pretty sick of hearing that but its soooo true! **

**Much love! -AVBB**


	25. Chapter 25

I do NOT own South Park. I never will! Matt Stone and Trey Parker own the characters and the show!

**Do I even need to say that it's still BUTTERS POV...on with the story!**

It was just Kenny and I inside the limo, well, and the driver of course. But he, or she, (I don't even know) was separated by a tinted window between the front and back.

In the back, Kenny had fallen asleep against my shoulder. I had my arms wrapped around him and rocked him back and forth. He must have been very tired if he crashed on our wedding day. He, well both of us actually, haven't slept for days to assure this wedding would run perfectly. As for me though, I was too excited to sleep.

But Kenny, I know he's excited about everything. He's just tired is all, I'll wake him when we get to the reception.

I looked down at his precious worn out face, he was too adorable to wake up. I slipped open the window between the driver and myself and instructed him to drive around for a while before going to the reception.

He did as he was instructed and drove us all around South Park before taking Kenny and I where we were supposed to be.

When we had been driven all around South Park twice, we started towards the hotel. About 5 minutes from the building, I woke him up.

"Kenny. It's time to wake up." I whispered

"Is it time for school?" he asked

I chuckled a little, "No, it's time for the wedding reception."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I fell asleep." he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's okay," I kissed his cheek, "I know you're tired."

"Thanks," he said as the limo pulled up at the main entrance of the hotel.

There was a crowd of people standing outside the door. Not many, just the important people in our lives.

We were escorted into the gathering room by our friends and greeted by everyone there. There were several congratulations sent our way.

Kenny and I never parted. Since we stepped out of the limo, I clung to his arm like a leech. I possessed him. He was mine. And I wanted everyone in the world to know that.

"Congratulations guys, I wish you the best of luck." kicked off a conversation between Kevin Stoley and Kenny and I.

"Thank you. We hope you enjoyed the ceremony." Kenny smiled

"It was beautiful. Very well done for a couple of kids." he smiled.

"Thank you." we both smiled back.

We then moved away from Kevin to talk to some of our other friends. We spent some time with Craig and Tweek, we talked to Token and Clyde, we spent a lot of time with Kenny's brother and sister, and other people we didn't even know that well congratulated us and started up conversations.

It was time to eat and we had taken our spot at our designated table. We sat with Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kevin (Kenny's brother) and Karen. We all ate. Kevin and Karen kind of kept to themselves. As their new-found step brother, I wanted to become more acquainted with them. I had always been afraid of Kevin for, well, for as long as I've known him. And that wasn't a healthy family relationship.

I tried to start several conversations with them while Kenny spoke with Kyle, Cartman and Stan. Karen seemed to open up as I showed interest in her, but Kevin still kept to himself. I was afraid he didn't like me or something.

Kenny noticed my failing attempts and tried to help by asking Kevin how their parents were. Kevin answered with shrugs, head shakes, and head nods. He said very little. It worried me a lot as to why he was so secretive. What was he hiding?

No time for that. Today wasn't for worry. It was for celebration and happiness.

While everyone was eating and talking to their friends, Stan stood up from our table with a tall glass. He tapped the glass with the end of his knife to gain everyone's attention. Once he was sure he had it, he began:

"My friends," he started, "my two dear friends Kenny and Butters have been through so much in their few months together. They had their highs and lows, like the rest of us, but how many if us are really going to marry our high school sweetheart? And that is why I'd like to propose a toast. To the happy couple. May their lives together be filled with prosperity, love, and good tidings." he raised the glad in the air and several people did the same, "To Kenny and Butters." he shouted as he chimed the glass against everyone around him.

We drank. It wasn't wine or anything fancy. First of all, because we are underage, and secondly, because sparking cider was cheaper. After Stan's toast, he continued on with many good times we have all had together. The rest lf the members of our table all stood up and shared things about Kenny and I. Even Kevin and Karen had some nice things to say about me and Kenny.

After most people had finished eating, it was called time for the Newlyweds' first dance, that of course, being Kenny and I.

Neither of us really have an dancing ability, but it was traditional, and we wanted the wedding to be as traditional as possible. So Kenny and I stood from the table and took our spot at center of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and, as the music began go play, we stepped aimlessly around the dance floor.

It was probably the most disgraceful display of slow-dancing anyone in that room had ever seen, but to me, it was the most graceful and most beautiful minutes I will probably ever spend with Kenny. In my mind, it was like we were running on clouds. Or dancing swan lake or something beautiful and graceful and dreamy. Though I know in reality it was just a bunch of wobbling and spinning. After our dance, the floor was open to whichever couples wanted to dance. Kenny and I were the first to leave the dance floor.

I left Kenny for a few minutes to use the bathroom. After I had finished, I stood in front of the mirror and looked very carefully at myself. I obviously looked tired, but it was lightly masked with excitement, joy, and amazement. As I stood looking at myself, Kyle walked up behind me.

"Butters, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm great! Why do you ask?" I answered

"just wondering, you seem a little out of it." he admitted

"This is just all so perfect." I sighed, "I keep thinking it's not real."

"You can't feel pain in a dream, right?" he asked

"Thats the theory." I smiled.

"let's test it." he smiled devilishly.

"What are you ta-" he tackled me onto the bathroom floor and pinned my arms down. He tore off his tie and shoved it in my mouth to ensure I don't speak.

He then unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with his teeth and worked them down with pelvic thrusts; my underwear followed my pants to my ankles.

I began struggling for freedom before he had the chance to take this any further. I tired kicking him, but he rested on my legs it was hard to bend them far enough to reach him.

Still holding down my wrists, he encased my dick inside of his mouth and stroked me with his lips. He licked my tip and ran his tongue across every inch of my member.

This didn't make any sense. I thought he fixed things with Stan. Why was he still attracted to me? Why did he have to do this on my wedding day?

A/N: OMFGGGGG! WHAT IS THIS? KYLE WHAT THE HELL MAN! haha thanks for reading! and not hating me *hides in corner* please! haha anyways! review you opinion of this rape! (bwahahahah rape!) sorry, im in a cracky mood! lol reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from you! please keep it up to the end! its almost over! *cries*

Much love guyss! - AVBB!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own South Park.

**BUTTERS POV (like you don't already know that)**

Tears on a wedding day. Everyone knows there are tears of joy. The bride spends most of her wedding day in tears. But her tears aren't tears of pain, or disappointment, regret, anger, and helplessness. She cries because her dreams came true, and everything was perfect, and she just got her happily ever after.

Not me. This is my worst nightmare. Never in the nights I've dreamt of the wedding did I ever think of something this preposterous.

Right now, I hadn't supposed best friend smashing his lips against mine, while at the same time thrusting his dick into my ass. I could tell it wasn't right. Kyle just didn't fit like Kenny did. I wanted him out.

I tried yelling for help, but no one came. No one heard me. I still had Kyle's tie shoved into the back of my throat. Hopefully, someone would walk in and see what Kyle was doing to me. Please, don't let this pain go on any longer. It's not fair, it's not just. It's torture. It's terrible. It's wrong.

Nothing about this was right. Kyle was my best friend! How could he do this to me! He was with Stan! Why would he do this too me!

Kyle's thrust became deeper as more tears filled my eyes. I tried kicking him, but he was still sitting on my legs. My arms were still pinned to the dirty bathroom floor. I was still held captive under Kyle's command. I gasped and almost swallowed the tie, causing me to cry more. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be in this type of pain on my wedding day! I should happily dancing or something outside this room where Kenny is there to protect me.

Kenny's wasn't there. And I felt lost. I felt alone and helpless. I felt weak.

I was about to come. I tried to hold it back for as long as I could. I didn't wanna give Kyle the satisfaction of knowing this pleasured my human being. But come is not so easily controlled. After several attempts at holding back, it burst out onto Kyle's face. He smiled at me with the white substance covering his skin. He had no intentions of stopping only going faster and trying to go deeper. He dug his fingernails into the skin on my arm, drawing several drops of blood.

_Kenny, now would be a good time to...oh, you now, INTERVENE!_ I thought as I winced in pain.

Like a miracle sent from God, the bathroom door swung open and both Kenny and Stan walked in.

Upon seeing Kyle and I on the floor, Kenny was quick to grip Kyle's shirt collar and pull him out and off of me. As Stan helped me up off the floor and washed some of the blood and helped me with several other things, Kenny had Kyle pinned against the bathroom wall, hanging him there by the neck.

"Would you mind explaining to me what the HELL! you think you were doing" Kenny growled through his teeth

Kyle couldn't answer, he was lucky if he survived this unfriendly encounter with Kenny.

"I asked you a goddamn question! You better give me the right fucking answer!" Kenny dropped Kyle onto the floor.

As Kyle's lungs tried to regain breath, Kenny stood over him waiting for the answer, "Kenny, I'm sorry. I just-" Kyle coughed out.

"You what? You enjoy fucking my husband, you like hurting him and me, you want to fucking die Kyle?" Kenny growled

"No, I just...I really like Butters." Kyle stood up.

With one quick movement, Kenny's fist connected with Kyle's jaw. The force Kenny used was enough to push Kyle back onto the floor.

"Stay away from Butters, you bastard." Kenny walked over to me, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked me, his tome changing entirely

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I shuttered.

"No you're not, you're hurt." Kenny grabbed my hands.

"Not hurt, just, just confused." I put his hands on my heart.

"Are you sure? I could go finish him off for you." Kenny picked up my chin.

"No, I'm good. I just wanna...forget this ever happened. Please," I begged to assure he would listen.

He kissed me, "I'm sorry, my love, this isn't just going down the drain like I wish it could. This is serious. Kyle did something seriously wrong here, and I don't know if I want him around anymore." Kenny stated, perfectly aware Kyle could hear.

"Kenny. It was...a mistake. And I'm sure Kyle's sorry. I don't want this stupid second in time to change anything," I cried, afraid that Kenny would never forgive Kyle.

I looked over at Kyle, who was crying against the wall; I looked over at Stan, who was debating whether he should help his boyfriend or not; and I looked back over to Kenny, who was glaring evilly at Kyle, debating to forgive him or not.

"I'm sorry," Kenny sighed, "I can't do it." he walked out of the bathroom

"Kenny." I whispered.

As soon as Kenny left, Stan followed. I was alone with Kyle again, but I wasn't afraid. He looked so helpless. He was my best friend, how could I just leave him there.

"You don't have to stay," he cried, "I'd rather be alone anyways."

"Why did you do it?" I asked

Kyle looked at me, "Because I like you." he smiled

"Shut up with your fucking bullshit!" I shouted, "We both know there is more to it than that!"

"I did it for Stan."

My jaw dropped, "What!"

"Stan, I wanted to see his reaction when he saw me inside of another man. You were my closest target." he coughed.

"That's not kind, to me, to Stan, or to Kenny. I'm married now. There is no more playing around. You and Stan have to work things out without using me." I left the bathroom to find Kenny.

Upon finding him, I sent Stan to take care of Kyle, that he had something to tell him. He ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Do you forgive him?" I asked when we were alone.

"No." he frowned

"Can you at least try?" I pecked his cheek.

"Butters. That's not right! I don't know if I can find it in myself to think about forgiving him." Kenny pushed me a few inches away.

"Kenny, he's sorry. He had a reason to do it." I said

"It's never okay to rape people Butters!" he yelled loud enough to draw a few eyes towards us.

"What will it take?" I pulled into him, "I had plans for the four of us to be Best Friends Forever."

"Just, give me some time, please. I'll think about it." he pushed me away again and ran off.

A/N: There will be more chapters then I expected. i know its really short, just please try to bear with me here! i'm currently in a possition where writing is pretty much getting thrown under the bus with all the fucking homework i have! But i love you and I'll begin working on the next chapter ASAP! Please review, eviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from people! and so on and so forth...

much love - AVBB! 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey guys. So after much calculation and planning...I have figured out that this story will have 30 MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTERS! Thats the final number. Then I lay this beautiful masterpiece to rest :( I have to admit...I'm pretty amazed people are still are still here. And that there are over 80 reviews! Come on guys...Wow! We are all throwing a virtual party cause this is a joyous occasion so really, thanks guys. This is my "first fic." meaning It's the first one I started, but not the first one I finished. So it shouldn't be as good as people say it is, but you guys do and I love it! So cookies for everyone and we will throw a virtual party. Tell me if you're interested in doing that! I could whip something up to show how much I truly love you guys! Okay, my sappy heartfelt ramble is over...ON WITH CHAPTER 27!

I don't own South Park. Not even .00001 %. not at all. I own the plot line if this story, the plot of all my other stories, and nothing more.

**BUTTERS POV (cause I said so)**

I knew it was better to leave Kenny alone. He had to think. And he can't think when I'm up his ass with my sappy shit.

I decided to spend some time with Tweek and Craig. They say at a table next to ours. They were sitting my themselves, seeming awkward and confused. I took an empty seat next to them and smiled.

"Hey, where's Clyde?" I asked.

"Doing what Clyde does best..." Craig started

"And what's that?" I asked; I had never gotten to know Clyde very well.

"Getting laid." Craig to a sip of his cider.

"Really? Who's he with?" I asked curiously

"Right now...BeBe." Tweek added.

I never suspected that of Clyde. I never knew he was a man whore. But then again, I never suspected Kenny would be the "proposing" type.

"What did you guys think of the ceremony?" I started a new conversation.

"It was beautiful. You guy did great with the little money you had." Craig smiled. (now that's something you don't see every day)

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"You're welcome. So where is the other half of the happy couple?" Tweek looked around the room.

I looked around, "I don't know. I gave him time to think by himself." I shrugged.

"What's he got to think about" Tweek asked

"Umm," I thought how to word this.

Once I figured out a proper way, I bent my head into the two of them and they did the same, "Kyle." I whispered.

"Oh, so he did rape you?" Craig whispered back

"What? Where did you hear that?" I sounded shocked.

"It's running around the party. We heard it from Cartman." Tweek pointed behind him where Cartman sat.

"Son-of-a-bitch." I said under my breath.

"Sooo, did it hurt?" Tweek asked.

"Not really," I said without really thinking.

"Oh..." he sounded confused.

"Yeah, Kyle's smaller then Kenny. He just slid right in." I felt stupid confessing it.

"Humph." Craig smirked.

"Yeah. Then Kenny walked in on it and saved me." I smiled at the memory of my knight in shining armor rescuing me, the "damsel" in distress.

"Aw that's cute. "Tweek smiled, "Did he like beat Kyle or anything?" he asked

"Yeah, he punched him in the jaw. After he practically suffocated him." I frowned.

"You look sad." Craig said

"I didn't want Kenny to hurt Kyle." I sighed.

"Butters, he raped you for Gods sake! He needed some kind of punishment." Tweek shrieked.

"I know." I looked behind me and saw Stan exit the bathroom, alone, "I'll see you guys later." I stood up, "I'm gonna go make sure Kyle's okay."

"Be careful! He might rape you again." Tweek shouted.

"Tweek! Shut up!" I hushed the jittery teen.

"Sorry." he apologized.

I walked to the men's restroom and slowly pushed the door open, "Kyle, are you in here?" I whispered.

I got no reply. I entered the room and closed the door manually, assuring it made no noise as I did so. I silently crept down the hallway into the main restroom. As I turned the corner, I saw Kyle leaning against the wall, crying, with streams of blood running from different locations of his face.

He acknowledged my presence as soon as I turned the corner, "Why are you here." he whimpered.

"I'm here to help you." I walked over to him and balanced on the balls of my feet in front of him.

"Why? I don't deserve your help." he coughed, "or anyone's, for that matter." he sighed.

I stood up and walked over to the sinks. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with water and a little bit of soap. After ringing it out, I took it back over to Kyle. I got back on the balls of my feet and began wiping some of the blood and tear stains off if his face.

"It doesn't matter," I smiled, "I'm going to help you."

He smiled at me, and winced in pain as I scrubbed certain parts if his face with the rag. I think Kenny might have broken something.

"Thank you." he said as I went to rinse the cloth.

"You're welcome." I said turning off the faucet.

"Stan broke up with me." he said

"Did you expect him not to?" I smirked

"Actually, I didn't. I thought it would make us stronger as a couple." a single tear ran down his cheek.

I walked back over to him, crouched down again and poked up his chin, "You, my friend, are very stupid." I smiled at him.

He laughed a little. I stood up and helped his to his feet. He smiled at me and asked me if he could give me a hug. I smiled and opened my arms to him. He walked in and rested his head on my shoulder for a few seconds.

When he let go of me, he went to the large rectangular mirror above the sinks and fixed himself up to enjoy the rest of the wedding celebration.

"Is Kenny still mad at me?" he asked

I sighed, "Most likely."

"I wish he would just forgive me and we can move past this." he frowned

"I wish so too. I know you've learned your lesson." I smiled.

"Thanks Butters. You are a really good friend."

"I don't want anything to come between the four of us as friends." I shrugged.

The room was silent for several minutes as he finished making himself presentable. In the midst of the voices outside, we both heard the loud sirens of police cars outside the hotel.

A/N: okay, so i said evertyhting up at the top! seriously guys! i love you! please review! it means just as much to me. if this story goes over 100 reviews...I will make a youtube video congratulatig all of you! seriously...you guiys mean sooooo much to me. so pleasse keep me happy and keep reviewing! 

I love you all very much! - AVBB!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own South Park. But could you imagine if I did? No? I can't either. Haha on with the story!

**BUTTERS POV!**

The sounds of sirens got closer and closer towards the building. Seconds later there were tons of car doors slamming shut and footsteps drew closer to the reception room.

"They are coming for me. Someone called the cops and now I'm going to be arrested." Kyle cried as he was well aware what was going on.

"Who would have called," I asked more to myself than to him, "Stay in here." I commanded before leaving the bathroom to find Kenny.

I saw him standing at one of the windowed walls of the hotel, looking off into the dark horizon. I stood behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder as he watched officer after officer file through the doors of the building.

"Isn't it wonderful," I said, looking into the eyes of my faint reflection on the window, "they are here to take Kyle away." he chuckled a little, "you are safe now, my love."

"You called them." I took a sharp intake of breath and held it for a while.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to let Kyle get away with such an evil thing, did you? He needed to be punished. This is the only way." Kenny turned to look at me.

There was a part of me that wanted to thank him in my arms and thank him for saving me. But there was also a part of me that wanted to hate him for destroying Kyle's life. I didn't know which one was more powering.

Police officers burst though the doors of the reception room and began interrogating guests at our wedding. This wasn't part of my plan. An officer confronted Kenny and I by the window.

"Hello, I'm officer Berks," he put his hand out, "Are you the one we spoke to on the phone?"

Kenny took the officers hand in his own, "Yes sir, I'm Kenny McCormick."

"Very good, and this about a raping, am I correct?" he pulled a small spiral notebook out of his shirt pocket.

"Very much so. Our good friend Kyle Broflovski had taken my wonderful husband Butters, here, into the bathroom to rape him." Kenny frowned.

"The bathroom, you say?" the doctor said scribbling things down the notebook, "Is he still in there?"

"Most likely." Kenny smiled, looking down at me while snaking his arm behind my waist.

"Thank you, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure talking to you." he flipped the notebook closed and walked away, into the bathroom.

Minutes later, the bathroom was cleared and Kyle walked out with his hands cuffed behind his back and several armed officers around him. This was a sight I never thought I would see. Kyle was the perfect person. A straight A student, a generally nice guy, very active in current affairs; I never thought I would see him in handcuffs. All of the officers left the room and people continued on with enjoying the

ceremony of Kenny and my wedding. I stood pressed against the window waiting to see Kyle get into the back of the cop car. Tears ran down his cheeks as he did so. He never wanted to this. He did this, he is getting arrested, all for Stan.

Stan. Where was he anyways? I haven't seen him since he left the bathroom. As all the cop cars drove away, I made a move to go away from the window.

"Where are you going, Butters?" Kenny asked.

"I need to talk to someone." I said, "I'll be right back."

"Hurry, I'll miss you." Kenny called as I ran away; this rape thing has really messed with his head.

I went to find Stan. I looked in most possible places until I found him at the last possible place I thought he would be...the men's bathroom. He had himself crouched into a corner with his knees pressed to his chest, clutching the tie Kyle was wearing close to his heart.

"Stan, what are you doing in here. The party is outside." I joked.

"He's going to jail now." Stan said in a dazed voice.

I sighed and couched down across from him, "Stan...he technically, hypothetically cheated on you. You can move past it."

"he raped you, for me. He got arrested, for me. How can I live with myself?" he cried, using the tie to wipe his tears.

"Stan, Kyle will be out before you know it. Then you can talk things over and work it all out." i said after realizing that my 'get him over it' plan wasn't working.

"It could be years, before he gets out and stuff. It could be for as long as he lives."

"Then go visit him in prison. Tell him you forgive him and that you still love him." I rested a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Who told them. Who called the cops on him?" he asked me.

"Kenny did." I sighed out.

"Kenny? He ruined Kyle's life." Stan's head shot up.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." I said. There was a long moment where all that was heard were Stan's soft, muffled cries of regret and loss, "Come on, let's dry those tears and get back out to the party." I pat his back and held out my hand to help him up.

"You go, you have a good time with your husband. I just wanna stay in here." he cried.

I wasn't in an arguing mood today, so I pulled my hand back in, "fine, sit here and sulk. I'll be back to check on you later though, so don't do anything too stupid." I left the bathroom.

I went back out to find Kenny, who had been conversing with his siblings. I walked up next to Kenny and intertwined our arms together. His brother was saying something about their father. I didn't listen attentively. I just rested my head against Kenny's strong arm and nodded at random points in the conversation.

His brother and sister soon left us at the window and went to go find some other poor unfortunate soul to complain to. But for that matter, I didn't care. I cared I was with Kenny.

"How's Stan?" he asked

"Not so good." I said, dropping my head.

"Well, he is better off with out that bastard. We all are." he sighed and slipped his arm around my waist.

"He is my best friend." I laid my head on his arm.

"Best friends shouldn't rape their best friends." he rubbed my back.

"I know." I looked off into the setting horizon.

"What's wrong with you fags?" a voice came from behind us.

"Go away Cartman." Kenny turned his head back a smidge.

"Is this about that Jew fag?" he stepped in front of us, blocking our view of the sunset.

"You mean Kyle?" I asked

"Yeah. How many other Jew fags do you know?" he scoffed, "did it hurt when he raped you, Butters?" he smiled devilishly.

"How do you know that?" Kenny sneered.

"I saw it." he chuckled devilishly, "I'm sorry for you Butters, really, I wouldn't want that Jew up my ass."

"Shut up Cartman!" I shouted.

"You knew what was going on...and you didn't come find me!" Kenny shouted too.

Cartman smiled, then walked away.

"Hey, bastard! You get your fat ass back here!" Kenny let go of me and went after him.

I turned around and grabbed his hand, "Just let him go, you're wasting you time." I sighed.

He sighed as well, "I guess you're right." I pulled him back over next to me.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I really just want the rest of the night to go perfectly." I gently put my head against his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry today wasn't perfect. You deserved a better day." he locked his hands behind my waist.

"It's okay." I said as I closed my eyes.

He gently rocked me back and forth to the beat of the soft music playing in the background.

"I'll do my best to make the rest of the night just what you expected." he rested his face in my hair, "I promise."

"You'll try..." I said, half jokingly and half seriously.

"I have a few more hours to give you the best wedding reception I could possibly give you."

I smiled a little, "just don't let me go."

"I promise." He pulled me over to the linoleum dance floor and we danced the rest of the night away.

A/N: Okay, im sorry its short. its all part of the plan! (yes, i have a plan! hehe) the next chapter should be about 2,500-3,000 words if I keep it the way i want it...so two more chapters. *sigh* its almost over. i hope you like this chapter! and stay up for the next one! hehe so, you guys know my opinion of reviews! i dont need to tell you guys again...i hope XD love you guys! 

-AVBB!


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker own it and it's characters. I am just borrowing them.

**BUTTERS POV**

Kenny and I spent the rest of the night on the dance floor. Even though both of us posses less than an ounce of dancing talent, we both felt comfortable sliding along the tiled floor. I feel like this is what we were supposed to be doing. Just being in his arms made me feel like nothing had happened earlier that evening.

Though I still knew it did. There was no escaping that fact. I wanted to bring it up. I wanted to talk it all out with Kenny. But I knew then was not the time and there was not the place. It could wait another day. I knew he was thinking about it too. I could read it in his eyes. I peered into his bright sapphire eyes as he looked into mine. We were both thinking the same thing, but neither of us had the courage to bring it up.

He wanted then to be perfect. And I did as well. But we weren't getting anywhere with each other just thinking about it.

"Kenny." I said, my head resting on his chest as we stepped around the dance floor.

"Yeah." he spun me around

"We need to talk." I sighed out, as did he.

"Not now, not here." he hushed me as he led me around.

I sighed again. Procrastination was one of Kenny's best qualities. But this couldn't be put off any longer. While resting on his breast, I looked out of the hotel into the horizon. The sun had set many an hour ago. I had failed to wear a watch and knew not of the time.

"Then when is the right time, where is the right place?" I asked

"We will talk, later. I promise you." he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "Today is about you and I. Not anyone else."

The soft murmur of the music picked up as the song changed. The tempo changed a considerable amount as well. The sing wasn't one to dance lazily to. As the music changed, so did our attitudes. Kenny smiled at me for the first real time since the incident. I smiled back at him. We were joined on the floor by several other couples wanting to dance to this new song. Kenny and I didn't leave, we stayed on the floor. He changed our glide to a more casual jumping dance. I didn't recognize the song, but it worked for the uncomfortable atmosphere.

As a energetically jumped around the dance floor, I looked at the exit, where Stan walked out of the front door. I chased after him as soon as I could get out of the mess of people. I left the room and went down to the parking lot where Stan was getting into his car.

"Where are you going Stan!" I called before he shit the door.

"I'm going home." he stepped out if the car as looked at me.

"Why?" I made more small talk.

"Because I don't have a place their." he gestured towards the hotel.

"Well, I'm not letting you go home by yourself. You're spending the night with Kenny and I." I grabbed his wrist.

He chuckled a bit, "I don't think that's a good idea." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And why is that?" I said, still gripping his wrist.

"Cause, it's your wedding night. I don't wanna be part of that wedding night junk." he smirked.

I smiled, "you can stay in the living room. You're not going home." I smiled.

He pondered my offer for a while. Actually, it was more than a while. He spent a good half hour making up his mind. In that time, Kenny had noticed my absence and came to find me. He succeeded and found me in the parking lot.

"What are you doing out here?" he looked at me.

"Talking to Stan." I answered.

"Oh, okay." he shrugged.

"Yeah, he's spending the night with us. I don't think he's okay enough to go home." I swung my arms around Kenny's neck.

"Oh," he smirked, "I guess that's okay." he shrugged again.

"Thanks Kenny." Stan smiled.

"Anytime." Kenny smiled back, "we better get back inside." he tugged me and I followed, pulling Stan behind me.

We went back up to the reception and entered quite stealthily. Looking around, I saw that many of the people had left. There were only a few people left. Craig and Tweek were still there, so were Clyde and BeBe, Kevin Stoley and Red, Kenny's brother and sister, and Cartman. Everyone else was gone.

As Kenny and I started cleaning up the general mess, more people started leaving until it was just Kenny, Stan and me. The manager of the hotel came up to the room and told us to go home. He said the staff would take care of the mess.

We thanked him and left. Kenny drove Stan's car back to the cabin. When we got back to the cabin, Stan set himself up on the sofa while Kenny dragged me into the bedroom.

I knew what was coming, and it felt very awkward knowing Stan knew as well. But it was a traditional wedding night ritual. I supposed even if Stan were at home, he would know what we were doing.

It was almost midnight. It was almost midnight and Kenny was going to fuck me. It was almost midnight and Kenny was going to fuck me with Stan right in the next room. I remembered being sick and being able to hear everything going on in the other room through the poorly insulated walls. I knew Stan would hear every moan, pant, cry, and breathe. And that made everything even more awkward.

But that didn't stop Kenny.

He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, "I have a surprise for you." he gnawed on my neck.

"Really, what?" I asked excitedly.

He rolled over onto the bed, making me on top, "I want to receive." he smiled.

I smiled back. This didn't happen often, it was always me on the receiving end of the sex, but tonight, I get to be housed as opposed to housing.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Im sure." he smiled.

I smiled back and smashed my lips against his. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and explored while he let me take over the night. I trailed my hands along his still clothed body and found the buttons of his suit jacket. I unbuttoned them as fiercely as I could. As soon as all his shirts were undone, he slipped them off and threw them onto the floor. He unbuttoned my shirts and I threw them on top of his. I moved to use my teeth to undo the button of his pants and used my hips to get them around his ankles. I sat up and rested my ass on his calves as I undid my own pants. I teased him while doin this, taking my good old time with button and zipper, pretending to be having problems. He smirked as he sat up and "assisted" me with the button. When my pants were secured around my ankles, I readied myself for entry. I had done what he always did to me and pushed his knees into his chest.

Without any questioning, I began fingering his ass hole. This was to be his first time receiving and I knew he wasn't open like I was. I stretched him until I started begging for my entry. I removed my fingers and positioned myself the way he was always positioned. I gave the count of three and inserted my hardened member into him. He shrieked when I entered and I quickly retreated.

"Are you okay." I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go again." small tears went down his face.

I ignored his tears and entered again. He shrieked again but commanded me to begin thrusting.

My fingers gripped his golden locks as if their life depended on it. As I thrusted deeper inside if him, I pulled his hair practically out of his head. I got as deep as my shaft would allow me to. He had me thrust until I felt like passing out. He kept me inside for almost 18 minutes. It doesn't seem like a long time, but at 40 thrusts a minute, it's very tiring. I was only allowed to exit after I came. Why did it take so long to enjoy such an enjoyable time. He came after the first 8 minutes.

After he allowed me to exit, I laid next to him under the cover of his bed. I felt like I had just ran 10 miles. And I was breathing like that as well.

"you're tired." he chuckled under his breath

"Your ass hurts." I pushed him a little.

"It's a good kind of pain." he kissed me.

"I know." I panted out.

Applause came from the other room. So Stan was in fact listening attentively to the entire thing. It was like 12:30 in the morning and it was even more awkward than it was half an hour ago.

Kenny and I got out of the bed and threw some pajamas on. When we were dressed enough, we joined Stan in the living room.

"You bastard, listening to us have sex." Kenny joked.

"What did you want me to do?" he smiled.

We sat on the couch and started a completely random conversation. Stan was very active in the conversation and had a smile on the entire time.

It was nice to see Stan this way. He was smiling and laughing, not just crying and moping around about Kyle's unfortunate fate.

Sometime around 2:00 A.M., we all decided it was time to go to bed. I allowed Stan to sleep in my bed, since Kenny and I had made love on Kenny's. I decided to sleep with Kenny. The sofa is not a very comfortable sleeping place, I promise you.

The next day was much more relaxed. Yes, it was the day after a wedding, but still. Everyone just seemed like everything was fine. But Kenny and I still had to talk.

I think we all had to talk. Stan had to share his opinions as much as anyone else. Maybe that was how we would have spent our day? Talking. I was sure I was the only one that wanted to do that.

It was shortly after 10:00 in the morning and Stan was still asleep. But Kenny was no where to be found. I got out of the bed to find him, leaving Stan sleep in for a while longer.

I found him in the kitchen, sitting quietly alone at the table, "What are you doing up?" I asked taking the seat across from him.

"We need to talk?" he sighed

"I know we do." I put my hand over his laying flat on the table.

"About Kyle." he looked at me.

"Yeah, about Kyle." I gave him a half-assed smile.

"Now?" he frowned.

"Now." I felt like his mother answering all his one word questions.

...we talked until noon when Stan woke up. Then Stan jumped right into the conversation. And that was how we spent our day. In our pajamas, at the kitchen table, talking about our prisoner friend.

Many a tear was shed that day. And several emotions leaked from every inch of the table. Kenny realized what his police report did to Stan and to me. Not only have I lost a best friend, but Stan lost a boyfriend. And I knew Kenny felt bad about that.

The day flew by quickly and Stan was to spend another night. I knew he was physically better now, but I knew he was still remorseful on the inside. And I wouldn't let him leave until that little remorse was gone. Even if that meant he would spend the rest of his life here. I felt it was my responsibility to help him cope with his losses.

**XXXXXXXX4 years laterXXXXXXX**

Kenny and I still live in that woodsy cabin. We had made it more house like in the years we lived there, but it still wasn't what I planned. I thought by now we would be living in a home, either somewhere in town or in a different town.

But we made due with what we had. Kenny would always tell me, "We will move when the time is right." he's told me that about 500 times in the past four years.

A lot has happened in the last four year. Stan has gone off to college and we don't get to see him that often. So it is pretty much just Kenny and I most of the time.

I had received news from Kyle that he would be released from prison in a few weeks. He was being paroled. I had refrained from telling this to Kenny and had yet to tell Stan as well. He would be calling later that afternoon and that would be when I told him. But for now, Kenny was gone at work and I was home all alone. I didn't mind it. Until I day down to watch the news...

**A/N: oh me and my cliff hangers! i'm sorry this took so long! please dont kill me! then you will never know what happens! so one more chapter in this story, then a small sequel. :D hahaha so tell me your thoughts! and if this story gets over 100 reviews, i'm going to make a YouTube video thanking everyone who has aver reviewed this story! so i look forward to doing that! :D haha so here we are at one chapter until this one is never touched again! :( im so sorry its almost over. but i look forward to moving onto another story and i hope you all stay with me for the rest of the ones i write! Soooooooooooo love you all very much and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one up soooon! i hope! please review, reviews are love and love is good! i love hearing from you guys! **

**much love as always - AVBB! **


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own South Park...Matt Stone and Trey Parker do!_

_So here we are, at the end of this lovely fanfiction. I hope that the end of the story does not mean the end of my wonderful friends I made during the process...there will definitly plenty more South Park yaoi/fluff stories to follow. As well as a short sequel after this story to well...clarify things. It will be called "And onto Forever" It's gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters. Very short and sweet! My video thanking all of my lovely reviewing friends will be up on YouTube very shortly, so I will link it to the first chapter of the sequel! I love you guys sooo much and I hate that now I have to finish "What Dreams Can Do" D:_

BUTTERS POV

I sat on the edge of the seat, practically hovering over the floor with my eyes glued to the television screen. I clutched the remote in my hands with my forearms resting on my thighs.

My house, my parents house, the Stotch house, was on the news.

What the hell happened? I thought as I watched the scene going on in my old front yard.

Police cars, ambulances, paramedics, news reporters, and even the corenor, filed into my old house. I saw the news reporter step in front of the camera.

"I'm standing inside the home of the Stotch family, where Mr. And Mrs. Stephen Stotch used to live. Neighbors remember seeing Mr. Stuart McCormick enter their home and heard several gunshots in the next several minutes." I dropped the remote onto the floor.

"I knew something was up when I saw Stuart's truck pull into the driveway. The whole town knows about their rivalry. I just wonder what could make Stuart that mad." Mr. Donovan gave his account of the situation.

I saw my parents body bags being tossed into the ambulance to be driven to the mourge. When all the police cars had left the scene, Mr. McCormick pushed the reporter out of the camera view and shouted "Kenny and Butters, I'm coming for you boys! Who the fuck do you think you are getting married behind my back! You better hide good, cause if I find ya, I'm gonna kill you!"

I managed to get off the floor which I had suddenly slipped on to and ran to find my cell phone. I called Tweek Bros Coffee Shop.

"Tweek Bros Coffee Shop. Ackk! This is Tweek speaking! How can I help you?" Tweek asked as paranoid as usual.

"Tweek, it's Butters. Is Kenny there?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, he's in the back mixing beans."

"I need to talk to him now." I shouted.

"Gah! Don't yell at me! I'll get him!" he put the phone on hold.

"Hello..." Kenny answered seconds later.

"Kenny, you need to come home. Right now!" I cried.

"Butters, baby, what's wrong? I'm working right now." He tried to calm me down with his voice.

"Your dad just killed my parents. He found out about our wedding. He's looking for us." tears streamed down my face.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" he asked after picking up the phone he must have dropped in pure shock.

"Yes Kenny, you need to come home right now! I want you out of town!" I demanded.

"I'll leave as soon as I tell the Tweaks." he sobbed, "I love you Butters, goodbye."

He hung up. I put the phone down and I bolted the door shut. I went into our room and cried.

The phone rang a half an hour later and while I looked at it, the worst things came to mind. Kenny was dead...that was the worst thought.

"Kenny?" I answered.

"No, Butters. It's Stan." he sounded confused, "Where's Kenny?"

"He's coming home from work." I sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked...I guess I wasn't hiding it very well.

"My parents are dead." I choked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he tried to comfort me.

"I could really give two shits about them, Kenny and I are next. Kenny's dad is gonna kill us." I cried.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, "I'm leaving right now. I'll be at your guys' house as soon as I can."

"You can't just leave campus, Stan! Kenny and I are fine." I wiped a few tears away rethinking the situation and realizing how stupid I was to deny Stan's protection.

"Not a chance man! I'm already out the door. I'll call you when I'm in South Park, okay?"

"Alright Stan, see you soon." I hung up and threw the phone onto the other bed.

The tears flowed again. They were uncontrollable for at least 10 minutes. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I was too afraid. I didn't think I'd be able to stop until I knew Kenny was out of town.

And then...relief. My cell phone danced around Kenny's while playing "Guardian angel" by Lovex; my specificc ringtone for Kenny. I ran to get it before voicemail could.

"Kenny." I said enthusiastically.

"Butters." he said, "Are you still home?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I smiled to myself.

"Alright, start packing our stuff. I'll be home in about 20 minutes."

"Where are we going?" I asked

"As far away as possible." Kenny sighed

"We can't. Stan left campus already. We at least have to wait for him, or he will think we're dead." I reminded him, and myself.

"I'm afraid my dad is already aware of where we are. Even if we don't leave the city, we need to leave the cabin." he sounded serious.

Leave the cabin. But the cabin was home. This cabin holds all of our memories as a couple. It's not going to be something I part with very easily. How could he just tell me we were leaving the cabin. It shouldn't be said, or even thought of. I know I was complaining about it earlier, but I know that I've always loved this place.

"We can't leave." I replied firmly.

"Butters. He's gonna find us."

"then let him find us. I'd rather die in our cabin than live somewhere else." I exclaimed.

"Babe, you're talking nonsense! Get the stuff ready. We can wait at the cabin until Stan gets in, but then, we take the next road out of South Park." he hung up before I could say anything against it.

I sighed and put the phone down. The door knocked.

Oh, shit! He's found me. I lied. I don't want to die in this cabin! I want to live.

"Butters, are you home?" the voice didn't resemble that of Stuart; it almost sounded like...

I got off of the bed and looked out of a nearby window.

"Kyle?" I questioned.

I walked over to the front door and slowly opened it, but upon seeing a mature Kyle Broflovski on my doorstep, I swung the door open in excitement. I invited him inside and after assuring the door couldn't be opened from the outside, I wrapped my arms around Kyle.

"Its been so long." I smiled

"About 4 years." he hugged me back.

"I thought you weren't getting out for a couple of weeks?" I asked removing my arms from his torso.

"I told you that a couple of weeks ago."

I blushed, "so you did. I never got around to telling Stan or Kenny that you were on being parolled. It will be a surprise to them."

"Has kenny...you know?" he asked.

I sighed as I understood what he was talking about, "No, I don't think so. We don't talk about it much anymore."

"Oh, okay. And Stan? Has he moved on?" he asked

"No." I smiled, "Stan misses you a lot."

"I missed him too. I can't wait to see him!" he shouted in excitement.

"He's on his way to the cabin as we speak, he's coming to..." even the excitement of seeing Kyle couldn't completely free my mind of my number one priority.

"To what?" he tried to snap me out of my self induced gaze.

"To protect me." I ran into the bedroom

He followed me, "Protect you? From what?"

I didnt answer him, I dug through several drawers looking for some of the things Kenny told me to get ready for when he arrives home.

"Butters, why do you need protection!" he shouted and watched me run around the bedroom.

I didn't answer him yet again.

He ran over to me and tackled me onto Kenny's bed. He had me pinned beneath him; flashbacks from my wedding played on in my head. I struggled beneath him, afraid it would happen again.

"Butters, who is Stan protecting you from?" his eyes filled with concern and he had a small frown on his face.

"Stuart." I fought to get out from under him.

He let go of me and stood up, helping me up after, "Kenny's dad?"

"Yeah." I went back to searching.

"Why?" he asked

"He's not happy about the wedding. He already killed my parents, and Kenny and I are next."

"What can I do to help?" he stood behind me, blocking my light.

"I don't know..."

The door knocked, "I'll get it." Kyle ran to get the door.

I stood up and ran after him, I knew what would happen if Kenny was behind the door.

Kyle opened the door slowly until it was pushed into him, causing him to be thrown into the corner.

"Butters, are you okay?" Stan ran past the door and over to me, grabbing my sholders and shaking my a little.

"Stan, I'm fine. Kenny's not home yet. I'm starting to get worried." I took a few steps back until his hands slid off my shoulders.

"I'm sure he's fine. He should be home any minute. I was speeding the whole way here, I'm early, he's on time."

"I don't think so. I think he's in trouble." I cried

"Do you want me to go out and look for him?" he said

"please." I hugged him.

"alright, don't let anyone in! And don't you leave! I'll be back as soon as I can." he turned around to leave.

As he walked to the door, his eyes came across an unfarmiliar sight, "Kyle?"

"Stan?" Kyle closed the door he was previously pushed behind, still sitting in the corner.

"Kyle!" Stan ran over him and helped him up, "What are you doing here?"

"I was parolled. Butters was supposed to tell you, but he forgot."

Kyle smiled, "I've missed you Stan."

"I've missed you too Kyle," Stan kissed him, "I've waited four years to tell you that I forgive you."

"Thank you Stan," Kyle smiled and held Stan close, "I thought you would have moved on." Kyle nuzzled his head into Stan's chest.

"Not a chance. I still love you, and you only."

I smiled at the reunion of my friends. Stan was so happy to see Kyle. I only hoped that would be Kenny's reaction as well.

There was a knock on the door yet again.

And now it was time to see.

I walked around Kyle and Stan "catching up" on the sofa to answer the door. When I opened the door, I saw a distraught Kenny waiting to see me.

"You've been crying," I hugged him and brought him inside.

"So have you." he lost my eye contact and looked on the sofa, "Is that...?" he walked over to the couch.

"Kenny..." I followed him.

"Kyle." Kenny growled.

Kyle and Stan stood up. Stan stood in front of Kyle in defense. I grabbed onto Kenny's sleeve to try to stop him.

"What is he doing here?" his question directed towards me.

"He was parolled. I was supposed to tell you sooner, but I never did. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at him. He wants to help us. He's learned his lesson. Please Kenny." I begged

I felt Kenny ease up. He looked down at me and smiled, "I guess you're right, it was do long ago." he looked over at Kyle, peeking out behind Stan's broad shoulder, "Are we cool?" he put a hand out.

Kyle walked out from behind Stan and accepted Kenny's hand. When Kenny had Kyle's hand, he pulled him into a brotherly hug and I could tell that things were back to the way they are supposed to be.

"Alright, now that everything is okay, we need to get back to the problem at hand." I interuppted.

"Butters is right. What are we gonna do?" Stan asked

"Butters and I are leaving. We are gonna pack our stuff and drive out of the state." Kenny pulled me next to him.

My eyes grew three sizes. Not only does he want to leave South Park; he wants to leave Colorado.

"And where do you suggest we go?" I asked

"I was thinking Wyoming, or Nebraska. They are nearby and we can visit often." he wrapped his hand around my waist.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Yes you are." he smiled

"No, I'm not." I tore away from him and ran into our room, slamming the door behind me.

"Just give him some time, he'll cool down." I heard Kenny say.

I looked around the bedroom; there was nothing really special in here, it's just that...this has been out home for almost five years. I can't just leave. But the promise of a future is such an intriguing idea. How can I say no. Maybe when we move, we can adopt kids or something. Maybe live in a nice house, and Kenny and I can get real jobs. It all sounds so nice. We can move to the closest house at the border, visit every couple of months. I smiled at my thoughts. Maybe the cabin was a barrier to my future with Kenny.

I went into the closet and grabbed two large bags from the floor. Kenny and I still didn't own much. We were saving up for an occation just like this. Now we needed the money we had made the past couple of years.

I packed everything we owned into those bags. I laid the bags by the bedroom door and walked out into the living room.

Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all looked at me, "I'm ready." I wiped a few stray tears away.

Kenny stood up and smiled at me, "I'm glad." he kissed me.

"Everything's already packed. Let's go before your dad finds us."

"Calm down Butters," he cupped my cheeks in his hands, "We have goodbye's to say and jobs to quit."

"It's okay, we can quit for you. You two best get going." Stan said.

"Thanks, we'd really appreciate it." Kenny said.

"We will call you when we get where we are going," I smiled and grabbed the bags from the bedroom and went out to the truck and threw them in the back.

Kyle and Stan followed us outside. I went over to them and wrapped my arm around them both.

"Thank you guys, for everything. We will come visit you two very soon!" I let a few tears stray.

Kenny joined our group hug, "we will miss you! Don't forget to send us the wedding invitation." he joked.

"We won't. Keep in contact guys." Kyle smiled.

"Always." Kenny and I said simultaneously.

We got into the truck and closed the doors. I rolled the window down and looked out the rearview mirror at Stan and Kyle. That would be how I will remember them. My two best friends madly in love with each other.

Kenny started the engine and I saw them wave goodbye. I waved back as their image got smaller and smaller until I could no longer see them.

And we were on the road that lead out of South Park. The one that lead into our future.


End file.
